Les possesseurs
by Sarhtorian
Summary: Il existe neuf démons. Le seul moyen de les contrôler est de les enfermer dans neuf humains. Et ces neuf humains sont craints et haïs par les autres hommes. L'un des neuf se lèvera... L'un des neuf les rassemblera... Et les neufs se vengeront... Réécriture en cours: chapitre 4 posté .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Voici le début de ma fic... Le chapitre qui suit est une nouvelle version. Celle des chapitres suivants devrait arriver plus tard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Naruto-1 V2 : Un projet démesuré.<p>

De par le monde, neuf démons vivent… Ces démons ont pour nom biju et le seul moyen d'utiliser leurs immenses pouvoirs de destructions à des objectifs guerriers est de sceller chacun de ces démons en neuf humains… Ceux-là sont dès lors des réceptacles du démon, des « Jinchurikis ». Mais, en contrepartie des pouvoirs acquis, ils doivent être vus par les autres gens comme les bijus qu'ils abritent. Certains deviennent fous et se consacrent uniquement à l'extermination d'être humain… D'autres s'enferment dans leur silence et se contente d'obéir aux ordres en vivant isolés… Et beaucoup sont maltraités, et subissent de nombreux sévices, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

A l'époque où se passe notre histoire, il y a huit jinchurikis en vie, disséminés dans six villages différents, Iwa, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo et Taki. Et s'ils subissent les terribles souffrances dues à leurs statuts, l'un d'eux compte bien détourner de cette longue descente aux enfers les destinées des gardiens des démons… Celui-là est un ninja de Konoha, un jeune shinobi qui est toujours un apprenti, mais dont les ambitions sont démesurées. Il est de ceux dont la volonté résiste aux siècles et passe de génération en génération sans se manifester jusqu'à ce qu'un autre en devienne le détenteur.

Naruto Uzumaki attend dans son lit, il fait nuit depuis longtemps, mais il n'a pas sommeil. Dans sa tête, mille questions s'entrechoquent et se bousculent, néanmoins, quelque soient les questions… La même conclusion revient à chaque fois… Il doit déserter de Konoha, déserter de ce village qui l'a vu naitre… C'est pour lui la seule solution vivable. Il n'en peut plus de subir chaque jour ces même regards lourds et pesants.

Mais quand déserter ? Demain ? Oui, c'est la bonne solution. Car demain commence la phase finale de l'examen chunin inter-village, et même s'il est finaliste, il pourra probablement partir après son combat… Et à ce moment, quand tous les yeux seront tournés autre part, il sera en mesure de partir… Il a pensé à autre chose. Il ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça, sans aucun plan d'avenir. C'est pour cela que s'est forgé dans sa tête un plan. Réunir les autres jinchurikis, et ainsi… Ainsi, donner à tous, à eux comme à lui, se venger de tous les sévices subis…

Le soleil se lève, enfin, et la lumière dévoile un sourire emprunt de ténèbres et dépourvu d'humanité… Alors, c'est Naruto qui se prépare… Il ne fait pas attention en regardant devant lui, il ne pense qu'à son plan d'évasion, et aussi, à une manière de rallier à lui Gaara du désert… Un jeune homme qui est le réceptacle d'un démon tanuki, Shukaku, mais aussi connu sous le nom d'Ichibi . Naruto a réussi à avoir accès à quelques données sur les différents réceptacles, en se renseignant auprès du maître de Konoha. N'importe quel chef de village aurait refusé, mais le Sandaime Hokage est un vieil homme et il s'est laissé attendrir. Il connait leurs positions… Mais c'est tout, a part pour Gaara.

Arrivant au stade, il est celui qui doit ouvrir les hostilités. Affrontant un autre genin de Konoha, Neji Hyuga, il se bat avec férocité, et doit même user du pouvoir de son biju Kyubi. Il apprend les secrets du clan de son adversaire… Une sombre histoire, mais le caractère de ce Neji insupporte le ninja-renard. Que personne ne puisse échapper à son destin, soit, mais qui était cet arrogant qui se permettait de dire qu'il pouvait le lire ?

Appelant à lui le pouvoir de Kyubi, Naruto parvint à passer outre la défense quasi-indestructible de Neji. Usant de ruse et de puissance, de force et de vitesse, il gagne ce combat… Pour la première fois alors, il est acclamé par tous les spectateurs. Cette marque de reconnaissance aurait peut-être pu le faire changer d'avis quant à son projet de désertion, mais pour le ninja-renard, il est déjà trop tard. Il déteste trop son village pour lui pardonner pour seulement quelques applaudissements. Il fait néanmoins un tour d'honneur pour éviter qu'on remarque son comportement.

Les combats se poursuivent. Sasuke Uchiwa, compagnon d'armes de Naruto, tarde à arriver et, pour une raison inconnue du futur déserteur, on remet son match à plus tard… Cette marque de favoritisme l'exaspère, et il regarde d'un œil faussement enthousiaste les combats qui suivent. Ceux-là ne reflètent pas vraiment une grande force chez les protagonistes, mais montre l'utilité de la stratégie dans les combats sans merci qui constituent le quotidien des shinobis.

Après de longues minutes d'attente arrive enfin l'héritier du clan aux pupilles rouges. Le ninja-renard commence à se préparer. Bientôt, tous les regards se tournent vers l'affrontement. C'est le moment idéal pour Naruto de s'échapper. Seulement, il y a un imprévu, les forces d'Oto alliées à celles de Suna se lancent à l'assaut de Konoha, et voilà que Sasuke s'en va à la poursuite de Gaara, qui s'est enfui.

Naruto en grince des dents, il faut qu'il trouve une occasion de parler au jinchuriki de Suna. Et elle lui est donnée par Kakashi, qui lui ordonne de poursuivre le jinchuriki. Après une longue poursuite et un combat qui devait changer beaucoup de choses, les deux jinchurikis sont face à face, épuisés, mais globalement indemnes. Et c'est là que commence notre histoire.

Les deux jinchurikis, Gaara et Naruto, se faisaient face. Ils s'étaient entre-déchirés quelques minutes avant, mais le calme revenait après la tempête. Ils étaient tout deux des modèles d'endurances… Sans doute car ils possédaient tous les deux cette tare rarissime d'être porteur de démon. Et de toutes les formes de démons qui existaient et qui hantaient les mortels, aucune n'était plus terrible que celles qu'ils abritaient. Des créatures de chakra pur aux apparences différentes mais à la rage semblable étaient en eux… Ces bêtes issues du mal à l'état brut que l'on appelait des bijûs.

-Alors, Gaara, rude combat, pas vrai ? commença le jinchuriki de Kyubi. Si on passait à autre chose.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fit le susnommé.

-J'ai un projet… Un projet ambitieux, mais j'ai impérativement besoin de toi pour arriver à mes fins.

-Mon sable t'aurait déjà fait exploser si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué… N'oublie pas que nous sommes ennemis.

- Laisse-moi finir, d'abord, fit Naruto.

Le ninja renard avait un sourire aux lèvres, un de ces sourires malsains qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Cela eut le mérite de surprendre quelque peu Gaara. La personne qu'il avait en face de lui différait de ce qu'il avait déjà vu de lui auparavant. Plus posé, plus calme et paraissant bien plus dangereux, Naruto Uzumaki se permettait d'afficher un rictus déroutant, et ce n'était pas pour rassurer le réceptacle du sable.

-Le démon en toi, il se nomme Shukaku… Mais si je ne me trompe pas, il a un autre nom.

-Exact, Ichibi, et ?

-Et moi, j'ai Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues.

-Kyubi, Ichibi… Tu ne veux pas dire que…

Naruto plissa les yeux comme pour mieux détailler le ninja du sable qui fronça les sourcils. Il commençait peu à peu à comprendre ce qu'attendait de lui son interlocuteur, mais tant que celui-ci ne le disait clairement, il ne pouvait en être tout à fait sur. Mais avant que le ninja renard ait pu répondre, Gaara posa un genou à terre, avant d'essayer de se relever. Le ninja blond s'avança vers lui et l'aida à se relever sous le regard ahuri du jinchuriki de Suna.

-Si, reprit Naruto, il existe sur cette terre sept autres jinchurikis, tous haïs, enfin je crois, comme nous l'avons été. Et moi, je veux les réunir pour former une organisation.

-Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? fit Gaara en se dégageant de Naruto.

-Pour survivre d'abord, pour me venger ensuite. Sais-tu qu'il existe une organisation nommé Akatsuki ? Je l'ai appris en entendant une conversation de manière tout à fait anodine. Du peu que j'ai compris, j'ai retenu une chose. Ils veulent les démons qui sont en nous, et ils nous tuerons pour les avoir.

-…Et pour ça, tu es prêt à prendre le risque d'aller des gens que tu ne connais pas, et qui voudront sans doute t'éliminer ?

-On ne construit rien sans un minimum d'idéal, Gaara… Viens avec moi.

-Si je fais ça… Ma famille…

-Ton père ne décolèrera pas… Peut-être… Mais bientôt, nous serons assez forts pour être hors de danger, et nous aurons cette revanche que nous attendons tant. Et qui sait… Peut-être aurons tout autre chose, comme de…l'amour.

-De l'amour… A moins que ce ne soit la mort.

Gaara éclata d'un rire hystérique, cri terrifiant qui fit frémir Naruto, et c'est un regard dément que rencontra ce dernier quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le ninja de Suna l'attrapa par le col et le tira à lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Un sourire tout aussi malsain que celui du ninja renard se dessina sur les lèvres du porteur d'Ichibi.

-Bien, fit-il, j'accepte de te suivre, et en guise de bonne foi, je vais même libérer la fille aux cheveux roses. Mais fais attention, si ton projet avorte dans l'œuf, je te tue et ramène ta dépouille à Suna pour me faire pardonner.

-Comme tu veux, répondit son interlocuteur pas spécialement troublé. Trouvons une auberge pour dormir et éloignons nous de ce champ de bataille. Ca devient malsain.

Les deux ninjas cessèrent de parler et repartirent. Sautant à un rythme lent d'arbre en arbre, à cause de leur fatigue, ils progressèrent à travers les bois de Konoha. Les arbres touffus étaient omniprésents, mais n'empêchaient pas leur progression. Pas plus que plusieurs équipes de shinobis d'Oto et de Suna en déroute, bien trop blessés et affaiblis pour essayer de s'attaquer à d'autres ninjas.

D'autant plus que peu de ninja aurait osé attaquer le jinchuriki dont la réputation de tueur fou et sanguinaire n'était plus à refaire. Naruto était bien moins connu, mais certains savaient qui il était. Probablement des gens un peu plus gradés qu'Orochimaru avait prévenu de sa condition maudite. Orochimaru… Ce serpent, qui faisait parti du village d'Oto, avait rencontré le ninja renard durant la seconde partie de l'examen chunin, et l'avait quelque peu battu.

Naruto n'avait pas oublié ce combat à sens unique, et avait bien l'intention de prendre sa revanche, tôt ou tard… Même s'il était conscient qu'actuellement, il n'avait pas la moindre de chance de victoire. Bien au contraire, il se ferait massacré en quelques secondes, et on l'oublierait en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Pour quelqu'un dont la volonté était de s'élever au plus haut point, cela suffisait à l'arrêter et à attendre patiemment son heure.

Au bout d'un certain temps de déplacement, les deux détenteurs de bijus arrivèrent dans une clairière traversée par une route, et où était située une petite auberge qui semblait paisible comme si elle était coupé du monde extérieur, et de ses vicissitudes. Elle était constituée de deux étages, et ne devait pas souvent être remplie de locataire, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il y aurait de la place pour les deux ninjas. Ces derniers purent remarquer, en entrant, et en voyant l'air à demi-somnolent de la personne à l'entrée, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, qu'en effet, l'endroit ne pullulait pas d'individu, ce qui faisait, somme toute, bien leur affaire. L'homme parut étonné quand il vit les shinobis, mais il ne posa pas de question, hormis celle obligatoire.

-Une chambre ou deux ? demanda-t-il.

-Une seule, répondit Naruto, on n'a pas les moyens pour deux après tout.

-Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la n°19, troisième à gauche.

Naruto et Gaara montèrent dans la chambre désignée, une chambre simple à un lit bas, et avec une petite commode en bois et s'installèrent tranquillement avant de commencer à parler de choses qu'ils jugeaient importante. Puisqu'ils allaient devoir agir ensemble pendant une durée indéterminée, mais qui, selon les projets que le ninja renard avait, pouvait durer des mois, voire même des années, ils devaient mieux se connaître. Le ninja de Konoha voulait aussi profiter de cette conversation pour mieux cerner le caractère, et les faiblesses de son nouveau camarade, au cas où ce dernier demeurait aussi sociopathe et dangereux pour autrui, et par extension pour lui.

Le porteur d'Ichibi jaugeait du regard celui de Kyubi. Les deux étaient épuisés par leurs combats précédents, et n'étaient plus vraiment en mesure de discuter. Ils décidèrent donc de commencer par se reposer pour mieux repartir le lendemain… et pour avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair pour pouvoir avoir une discussion utile. Celle-ci fut la première chose à laquelle s'adonnèrent les deux adolescents après une nuit de repos, pendant laquelle Naruto avait dormi, et Gaara était resté dans une sorte d'état second qui lui avait permis de restaurer ses forces.

-Alors, fit le réceptacle du démon à neuf queues, que peux-tu me dire sur tes capacités ?

-Comme tu as pu le voir, je maîtrise le sable par l'intermédiaire de Shukaku, le démon qui est en moi. Mais j'ai aussi quelques notions en futon.

-J'ai entendu dire que les réceptacles qui pouvaient maîtriser leur démon totalement pouvait le faire apparaitre. Puisque tu l'as fait durant notre combat, j'imagine que c'est ton cas…

-Non, car ce que tu me dis là, c'est une invocation du biju lui-même par l'intermédiaire de son propre corps, j'ai lu dans un livre de mon père que le démon est sous sa forme originelle. Moi, je me suis contenté de créer une réplique grandeur-nature de Shukaku en sable, et de laisser Ichibi prendre le contrôle. Et toi, comment tu utilises Kyubi ?

-Euh… Disons qu'il me passe du chakra quand j'en ai besoin et que je l'utilise pour faire mes clones. Mais c'est tout de ce coté. Après, je maitrise aussi les invocations de crapauds, comme tu as pu le remarquer… Mais parlons plutôt de nos histoires respectives. Je pense qu'on sait, pour s'être affrontés, assez de choses sur le style de combat de nous deux. Comment as-tu vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

-Je te l'ai dit à l'hôpital… Les six premières années de ma vie, je me suis entrainé, et les six dernières, on a cherché à m'assassiner. Enfin, je dis ça… Mais peut-être mon père utilisait ce prétexte pour que je le débarrasse de ces plus mauvais subordonnés. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire.

-Personnellement, j'ai été haï purement et simplement jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans avant de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui m'accepte, un chunin de Konoha. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ma condition s'est améliorée… Enfin, disons que j'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont accepté et c'était une bonne chose pour moi.

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu quitté cette chose ? demanda Gaara

-Parce que mon avis de me venger dépasse ma volonté de rester avec ces gens. Je pense que je préférerai la compagnie des autres Jinchurikis. Néanmoins, je penserai à les épargner le jour où je prendrai ma revanche…

-Et par où commence-t-on ?

-D'après mes sources, il y a des porteurs de biju à Iwa, Kiri et Kumo. Partons d'abord vers Iwa, en passant par un village pour trouver du matériel. Je crois qu'il y en a un pas loin d'ici.

-T'es bien naïf de penser qu'on pourra y pénétrer si facilement.

-Mais non, ça ira comme sur des roulettes. Maintenant, reposons-nous, on a bien besoin de repos.

Le ninja renard ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, épuisé par la journée qu'il venait d'avoir. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il affrontait un génie de la famille Hyuga et un jinchuriki quelque peu orienté vers le meurtre. Gaara, pour sa part, ne pouvait, à cause de ce bon vieux Shukaku, pas dormir. Mais il demeura les yeux mi-clos, dans une semi inconscience, l'esprit complètement vide, en laissant tournoyer lentement au-dessus de lui. Depuis tout petit, c'était là sa manière de se reposer, en oubliant les soucis du monde et en ne pensant à rien pour que ne lui vienne aucune idée qui lui torturerait l'esprit.

La nuit s'écoula ainsi. Les deux enfants récupérait leur force, force dont ils auraient tous deux bien besoin. Ils s'étaient sans le savoir lancé dans un projet démesuré qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu mener à bien. Mais Naruto, si on lui avait dit cela, aurait répondu qu'en tant que jinchuriki, il aurait aimé qu'on vienne ainsi le chercher, comme il allait le faire. Un optimisme quelque peu fou dans le monde shinobi, mais la volonté du déserteur de Konoha était tel que tout un chacun pouvait affirmer qu'elle forcerait la providence.

Quand le possesseur de Kyubi sortit de son sommeil, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé la journée d'hier, mais la présence de Gaara, toujours dans sa bulle, le convainquit que tout s'était passé. Il sortit de son lit, et se jeta sur le ninja de Suna pour le sortir de son état actuel. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour, et immobilisa Naruto en l'air à l'aide de son sable. Il sourit quand Naruto lui hurla de le lacher. Il se sentait reposer et surtout avait éclot en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait presque jamais ressenti et qui lui faisait un bien fou. Sans le savoir, le ninja du sable était heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui restait avec lui sans chercher à l'éliminer.

Les deux shinobis partirent de l'auberge après avoir payé leur chambre. Naruto avait économisé énormément depuis que ce projet était né dans sa tête, quant à Gaara, il avait, à la surprise de son compagnon, un compartiment dans la lanière de cuir qui tenait sa jarre un nombre impressionnant de billet qui revenait à une véritable petite fortune. La paire de ninja discutait après avoir enlevé leurs bandeaux fronteaux, qui les rendaient bien trop repérables.

-Je suis le fils de Kazekage, rappela Gaara, j'ai toujours énormément d'argent sur moi, au cas où… Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun besoin de m'en servir puisque j'avais tout ce que je voulais d'un claquement de doigt.

-En fait, t'es super bavard quand t'as quelqu'un à qui parler, fit Naruto.

-En tout cas, je n'avais personne à qui parler ces dernières années.

-Mais maintenant, je suis là, moi.

La conversation continua comme ça pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Les deux shinobis en arrivaient à mieux se connaître et à apprendre des choses très importantes. La chose qui arrêta le dialogue fut l'arrivée dans le village dont avait parlé Naruto. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire ce qui restait du village, car des habitations qu'il y aurait du avoir, il ne restait que des pierres fracassées, et des cendres. Il y avait des cadavres un peu partout et les corbeaux venaient déjà pour en prélever les meilleurs morceaux. Les ninjas se regardèrent et d'un hochement de tête commun, ils se préparèrent à partir quand un bruit attira Gaara. Celui-ci fit jaillir le sable de sa jarre et l'envoya en direction de rochers qui formaient un véritable amoncèlement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto.

-J'ai cru entendre un bruit, fit Gaara

Le sable souleva les pierres, qui en tombant, avait fait un espace où pouvait être tombé un jeune homme, ce qui lui avait peut-être permit de survivre. Et c'était le cas. Un garçon qui paraissait un peu plus âgé que Gaara et Naruto s'y trouvait, mais une pierre était sur son pied, et même s'il ne semblait pas souffrir, il n'était pas capable de s'en tirer lui-même. C'est probablement pourquoi il fut content de voir que quelqu'un était là pour le sauver.

-De l'aide, c'est inespéré… fit-il d'une voix grave. Vite, aidez-moi à sortir de là.

Ni Naruto, ni Gaara n'esquissèrent le moindre geste. Ils se méfiaient. Pouvaient-ils prendre le risque d'aider quelqu'un comme ça qu'il ne connaissait aucunement ? Certes, ils prenaient le risque d'aller chercher des ninjas d'autres villages qu'ils ne connaissaient pas non plus, mais c'était différent puisqu'ils partageaient avec eux la même déchirante souffrance d'être des jinchurikis. Et ce type n'était certainement pas l'un d'eux, sinon, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté pour se sortir de là où il était. Ledit type vit bien que les deux shinobis n'étaient pas tout à fait disposés à venir l'aider, c'est pourquoi il prit un ton véritablement suppliant.

-Allez, venez m'aider… J'm'en sortirai pas sans vous. Ca ne vous coûte rien, non ?

Naruto échangea un regard avec Gaara, et celui-ci opina du chef en libérant le jeune homme de la pierre grâce à son sable. Le jeune homme eut un franc sourire et s'étira après s'être remit debout, avant de commencer à s'épousseter pendant que le ninja renard commençait à le détailler. Il avait les cheveux bruns coupés court, du moins, il l'imaginait car il ne pouvait pas voir le dos de l'individu. Ce dernier portait sur lui des habits exclusivement noirs. Un tunique à manche courte, un pantalon bouffant, et une cape de la même couleur. La cape avait un capuchon qui cachait ses cheveux, Naruto n'ayant vu qu'une mèche qui dépassait. Il avait aussi une ceinture de fer à laquelle était accrochée quatre épées courtes, réparties symétriquement par rapport à la boucle de la ceinture ainsi que quelques couteaux de taille diverses. Enfin, ses yeux vert brillaient d'une lueur d'intelligence peu commune

Le regard du jeune homme se porta sur les deux jinchurikis et il les détailla silencieusement, de sorte qu'un blanc apparut et dura un moment. Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite, et pendant que son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, un air sérieux se dessina sur son visage. Gaara fronça les sourcils au bout d'une minute et ramena le sable qu'il contrôlait au-dessus de lui. En voyant cela, le jeune homme fut sembla surpris avant de sourire, et même d'éclater de rire.

-Ha ha ha, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas tombé sur des gens banals, fit-il.

- Donne-nous d'abord ton nom, et dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna Naruto.

- Je me nomme Thosvorn, Thosvorn du Tourbillon, et pour ce qui du village, j'imagine qu'il a du être attaqué par des brigands ou par des gars pas sympa. Moi, je me trouvais dans une chambre de l'hôtel local, et j'étais tellement absorbé par la lecture de mon livre que je n'ai pas fait attention aux bruits ni au craquement du sol. Je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait quand le sol s'est dérobé sous ma chaise et quand le plafond est tombé sur moi. Heureusement, j'ai pu me protéger de tout ça grâce à une technique ninja. Malheureusement, une pierre est tombée sur ma tête, et je ne me suis réveillé il y a seulement dix minutes.

-Un livre, fit Gaara, il doit être intéressant pour que tu ne remarques ce qui se passait qu'au dernier moment.

-Intéressant ? répéta Thosvorn, mais ce n'est qu'un euphémisme pour le désigner, ce mot-là. Il est trépidant, émouvant, génial, parfait. Une merveille, un chef-d'œuvre universel, le summum de la littérature, le Don Pérignon des livres.

Sur ces mots, il souleva sa cape pour laisser voir trois sacoches qui étaient accrochées à sa ceinture de fer, et en ouvrit une. Il plongea la main dedans mais ne sembla ne rien trouver. Il haussa un sourcil dans son incompréhension et se gratta le crane sous le regard quelque peu désespéré des deux ninjas. Ils songeaient en ce moment que ce Thosvorn n'était pas très débrouillard. Ce dernier sembla comprendre quelque chose, et chercha au sol, avant de se pencher et de récupérer le livre qui était tombé avec lui. Il le brandit au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il s'était agi d'une couronne dont il aurait voulu se coiffer. Puis, il l'abaissa et le tendit à Naruto et qui reconnut immédiatement la couverture.

-Mais…. Mais, c'est la Statégie du Batifolage, le livre d'Ero-Sennin.

-Oh oh, fit Thosvorn, voilà un connaisseur, et connais-tu le célébrissime auteur de ce best-seller, le plus que fameux Jiraya, l'un des ninjas de la légende ?

-Oui, je le connais, un peu que je le connais, mais passons, si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que ton village est détruit.

-D'abord, ce n'est pas mon village, je n'aurai pas logé à l'hôtel si c'avait été le cas, j'étais juste de passage. Ensuite, sache que je suis un shinobi errant et qu'ainsi, je peux faire ce que bon me semble quand j'en ai l'envie.

-Un shinobi errant ? intervint Gaara. Un déserteur en d'autres mots.

-Non, répliqua Thosvorn. Mon village n'existe plus. Je viens d'Uzu no Kuni, mais ce pays a disparu depuis un certain temps, et ma famille s'en est retrouvé détruite, seuls ma fratrie en a réchappée. Mon frère et moi, on voyageait à deux, néanmoins, on a décidé de se séparer afin de développer chacun de notre coté nos capacités respectives.

-Je vois, fit Naruto.

-Car dans ma famille, fit Thosvorn bavard, les couples avaient en général deux enfants, l'un contrôlant la forme du chakra et l'autre le changement de nature à quelques exceptions prêt qui contrôlaient les deux. Puisque j'en parle, vous avez donc deviné que…

-Tu fais partie de ces exceptions, compléta le ninja porteur d'Ichibi.

-Ben non, moi, c'est le changement de nature que je maîtrise.

-Nature ? fit Naruto, qui ne comprenait pas les notions abordées.

-Comment expliquer ça ? fit Thosvorn. Tu as sans doute vu des shinobis faire des techniques du genre Katon, Suiton, Futon, Raiton ou encore Doton. Eh bien, il s'agit là du changement de nature en respectivement feu, eau, vent, foudre et terre. Chaque personne a un élément de départ mais on peut en contrôler plusieurs, comme moi qui en contrôle cinq… Mais je suis un cas spécial, donc n'espérez pas un jour pouvoir en faire autant. Par contre, vous pourrez peut-être mélanger deux natures de chakra pour en faire une troisième. Donnons un exemple connu, si tu mélanges l'eau et la terre, et bien paf, magie, ça fait du bois… Enfin, je dis ça mais il n'y a que le Shodaime Hokage qui a été capable de réussir cette prouesse.

-Bon, je t'arrête, fit Gaara, c'est très intéressant, mais, ça ne nous renseigne pas sur tes objectifs. Tu vas rejoindre ton frère ?

-Non, on s'est donné rendez-vous dans la ville de Tanzaku, dans quelque temps… Mais vous ? Vous allez où comme ça ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répondirent Naruto et Gaara d'une même voix.

-Allons, je demandais juste, c'est étonnant de voir des jinchurikis ensembles.

Il ne fallut pas plus de mots pour que Thosvorn se retrouve soulevé de terre par un énorme tas de sable qui l'avait enveloppé auparavant. Le ninja du Tourbillon jeta un regard affolé à Naruto. Gaara avait la main tendue au-dessus de lui, et maintenait la lévitation du sable. A priori, le fait qu'un parfait inconnu sache quelque chose d'aussi important lui semblait louche, et même très louche. C'est pourquoi il le tenait fermement en son pouvoir et s'apprêtait à l'exécuter… Quand Naruto lui attrapa le bras, et lui jeta un regard faché.

-Gaara, pas la peine d'en arriver à cet extrême. Mais dis-moi Thosvorn… Comment sais-tu ?

-Euh… Eh bien, c'est tout de même normal de connaître de réputations les jinchurikis. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les jinchurikis.

-Très bien, fit Naruto… Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ?

Gaara jeta un regard étonné à son camarade. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait que le ninja renard serait quelque peu plus méfiant… Mais d'un autre coté, il était vrai qu'il l'avait invité, lui, très rapidement dans son projet. Le ninja du sable soupira. Après tout, s'il voulait rester avec Naruto, il devrait bien être obligé de supporter ses volontés tant qu'elles n'étaient pas déraisonnables.

-Je ne vous déteste pas parce que je sais que ce sont les bijuus qu'il faut craindre et que la peur se mue facilement en haine. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, donc. Pour ce qui est de vous rejoindre, si ça me permet de survivre au sable, je ne dis pas non. J'imagine que c'est Ichibi qui donne le contrôle du sable… Hm… Donc, vous m'acceptez ?

-Libère-le Gaara. Puisqu'il n'a pas peur de nous, et qu'ainsi il n'est pas aussi haineux que nos anciens compatriotes, il nous sera utile.

-Si tu le dis, fit le ninja du désert.

Aussitôt, l'enveloppe de sable autour de Thosvorn se dissipa, laissant tomber ce dernier sur le sol la tête la première. Dans un gros CHTONK, il atterrit sur la terre, et se releva l'air un peu groggy.

-Bon… Euh, très bien, fit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Nous cherchons à réunir les jinchurikis pour nous venger du mal qui nous a été fait par le passé. C'est aussi simple que cela… Mais pour l'instant, il nous faut aller à Taki, le village des cascades.

-Mais c'est super loin, fit Thosvorn.

-Alors autant se mettre en route maintenant, répondit Gaara.

Ces mots dits, les trois ninjas partirent… Un vent nouveau soufflait désormais… Un vent qui changerait beaucoup de chose à l'avenir.

* * *

><p>Un avis? Un com à poster?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous

Voici le chapitre 2 réécrit de ma fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^.

* * *

><p>Naruto 2V2<p>

Chapitre 2: Le hasard fait bien les choses.

Deux jours de route, c'était le temps qu'il avait fallu aux trois jeunes ninjas pour réussir à passer du pays du feu à celui des cascades. La frontière entre les deux pays, à l'instar de toutes les autres frontières du monde shinobi, était purement naturelle. En effet, alors que dans le pays du feu, les forêts étaient omniprésentes et très denses, avec seulement quelques routes, et quelques clairières qui se distinguait de ce milieu forestier, le pays de la cascade, pour sa part, avait des forêts de bois sombres, et une terre humide, constamment imbibée de l'eau, très présente dans ce pays. Les cours d'eau y étaient plus nombreux que nulle part ailleurs, et les feuilles des arbres semblaient couverts continuellement de la rosée matinale. Conséquence évidente : l'atmosphère y était largement plus humide que dans le pays du feu, et pour quelqu'un adapté comme Gaara à un climat très sec, celui du désert, ce n'était pas spécialement agréable.

Le détenteur d'Ichibi restait silencieux ruminant intérieurement ce qu'il pensait de ce pays où ils avaient pénétré. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Thosvorn, qui ouvrait la marche. Seul lui savait comment se rendre au village de Taki, ce qui avait étonné le shinobi des tourbillons. Ce dernier pensait que Naruto connaissait le chemin puisqu'il voulait s'y rendre, mais il s'était finalement avéré que non, et ce fut donc à lui que revint le rôle de guide. Gaara préférait garder un œil sur lui, car il ne le connaissait pas, et son passif personnel l'ayant rendu particulièrement méfiant, il ne pouvait dès lors pas lui accorder, ne serais-ce que la moindre, une once de confiance. D'autres fois, il portait son regard sur le ninja renard. Ce petit blondinet qui l'avait momentanément convaincu de le rejoindre, et chose incroyable, il avait accepté. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il rejoint ce shinobi sans nom qui était à la base son ennemi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même et cela le troublait. L'incertitude était un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas, mais qu'il était obligé de ressentir.

Les trois personnes évoluaient à vitesse élevée, pas pressé par une quelconque obligation, mais mué tout de même par la volonté d'arriver au plus vite au prochain village. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques heures, la nuit tombée, avant que Thosvorn ne s'arrête sur une branche, et leur fasse signe d'arrêter. Puis, le ninja du tourbillon sauta à terre, malgré la distance qui le séparait du sol, perché sur son arbre qu'il était, et invita ses deux compagnons à le rejoindre. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite clairière éclairée par la lune, et épuisés par leur longue marche, ils décidèrent de s'y arrêter pour la nuit. Thosvorn utilisa une technique katon pour faire un feu de camp. Les trois ninjas s'assirent autour du brasier, le ninja du tourbillon adossé à un arbre, Gaara adossé à une paroi de sable, et Naruto adossé à…rien du tout.

-Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chemin avant qu'on arrive à Taki, révéla Thosvorn. Si j'ai bien compris, on y va pour recruter la jinchuriki de Nanabi, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? demanda Naruto sincèrement étonné.

-Bon, Shishibi, rectifia Thosvorn. Je pensais que tu connaîtrais les deux noms, mais…

-Non, mais… Il y a un jinchuriki à Taki ?

Thosvorn leva un sourcil, persuadé qu'on le faisait marcher. Il regarda d'abord le ninja renard, puis le ninja Tanuki, et vit une surprise égale dans leur regard. Aucun d'entre eux n'était au courant de ce qu'il venait de révéler. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à rigoler.

-Ah, ah, ah, décidément, vous n'êtes pas vraiment rendus comme équipe. Tu ne t'es pas préparé un minimum ?

-Euh… Disons que j'ai surtout cherché l'occasion de m'enfuir plutôt que le reste.

-Dans ce cas, tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, révéla Thosvorn. Moi, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les jinchurikis. Le hasard fait bien les choses.

-Alors, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, lui ordonna Naruto.

-D'accord, mais pas maintenant. J'ai sommeil, et je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de force.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi dormir, que je te dis. J'suis déjà suffisamment frustré de ne pas avoir pu lire aujourd'hui.

Thosvorn ferma les yeux, et sa tête se courba légèrement, indiquant que le ninja avait déjà rejoint le royaume d'Hypnos. Gaara et Naruto se regardèrent, perplexes face au caractère quelque peu ambigüe de leur nouveau camarade. Etait-il digne de confiance ou non ? Avaient-ils eu raison de le prendre avec eux et de ne pas le tuer ? Plusieurs questions très importantes auxquelles il eut été raisonnable de donner des réponses claires… Mais les deux réceptacles ne le firent pas. Ils décidèrent tranquillement d'attendre ce que l'avenir leur réservait avant de prendre une décision précise en ce qui concernait le shinobi du tourbillon. La nuit passa, Naruto succombant lui aussi à la fatigue, pendant que Gaara surveillait les environs, ne pouvant pour sa part pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Tout était paisible, aucun bruit, aucun ennemi. Seul l'univers sylvestre les entourait, sans aucune animosité envers eux… Et le ninja des sables profita de ce calme, si rare, qui précédait assurément des années de turpitudes, d'affrontements et de dangers.

Le lendemain matin, le voyage reprit, et fut largement plus court que le précédent. Effectivement, au bout d'à peine une demi-heure d'avancée, les trois shinobis sortirent de la forêt pour se retrouver devant un grand chemin de terre qui menait à une très haute montagne, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un volcan. Thosvorn s'engagea sur ce long chemin, guidant Gaara et Naruto une fois de plus. De toute façon, il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait le chemin, preuve supplémentaire que le ninja renard n'avait rien vraiment préparé pour amener à bien son projet dantesque qu'était la réunion de tous les jinchurikis. Le porteur de Kyubi réfléchissait à cela sur le chemin. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de douter dans ses initiatives, mais maintenant qu'il avait le temps de prendre du recul, chose bien difficile pour le préadolescent de douze ans qu'il était, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait des failles dans son plan initial… Il ignorait où se trouvaient les différents jinchurikis qui étaient dispersés à travers le monde. Il ne pouvait que remercier le ciel d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme Thosvorn qui avait les informations qui lui manquait. Le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche sur ce chemin bordé d'arbre, le bruit caractéristique de l'eau s'écrasant sur le sol arriva aux oreilles des trois jeunes hommes. Le ninja du tourbillon eut un sourire et pointa du doigt droit devant lui.

-Ce bruit que vous entendez, clama-t-il, c'est celui de la cascade derrière laquelle se trouve l'entrée du village de Taki. Je vous avais dit que je connaissais le chemin.

-Non, répondit Gaara.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as pas dis que tu connaissais le chemin. Tu as juste pris la tête.

-Oui, bon, c'est une expression, fit Thosvorn. Ne viens pas gâcher mon effet.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, fit Gaara.

Thosvorn lui jeta un regard en coin. Ses yeux verts brillant d'intelligence rencontrant ceux, vert également, pâles et glacés, du possesseur d'Ichibi. Le regard de ce dernier était terrifiant, signe qu'il ne voyait dans l'adolescent qu'une victime supplémentaire, mais cela ne démonta pas Thosvorn qui se mit à loucher en arborant un sourire stupide. Le jinchuriki du sable serra le poing, et le bouchon de sa jarre sauta, et le sable qu'il portait jaillit en un jet puissant. Naruto s'avança et se mit entre ses deux camarades en levant les mains en guise d'apaisement.

-Stop, on se calme, fit-il.

-Naruto, il n'est pas un jinchuriki, il n'a rien à faire parmi nous, fit Gaara.

-Pas un jinchuriki, dis-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Thosvorn.

-Attends, t'en es un ? demanda le ninja renard.

-Non… Mais j'aurai pu… Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas juger sans aucune information.

-Je ne t'aime pas, Thosvorn, fit Gaara.

-Tant mieux, je préfère les femmes, répondit le susnommé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Les deux ninjas se défièrent du regard pendant que Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Après quelques minutes de cette situation ô combien désagréable, le jinchuriki de Shukaku prit sur lui, soupira et rangea son sable dans sa jarre pendant que Thosvorn hochait la tête d'un air quelque peu soulagé. Il aimait le risque, mais provoquer un jinchuriki qui avait la réputation d'un vrai meurtrier était peut-être un peu exagéré… Il avait eu de la chance, et en était, semble-t-il, pleinement conscient, puisqu'il ferma les yeux en expirant un peu. Son pouls, qui s'était légèrement emballé, ralentit un peu. Alors, le shinobi du tourbillon reprit sa route, suivi silencieusement par ses deux jeunes camarades pour finalement arriver en face de la cascade qui menait au village de Taki. Naruto le dépassa un peu et toucha la chute d'eau. Celle-ci était très violente et éclaboussait ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près, et le ninja renard n'échappa pas à la douche froide. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il toucha la cascade… C'était dangereux, mais il le fit quand même, mué par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, et alors que ses doigts se posaient sur l'eau, Naruto sentit quelque chose de familier… Quelque chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom, mais qu'il semblait avoir ressenti il y a bien longtemps.

Thosvorn arriva à son niveau et lui sourit en faisant quelques mudras. Ceux-ci ayant été faits, il posa les mains sur le sol en prononçant le nom de sa technique.

-Doton, Ishibashi ! Le pont de pierre !

Du sol émergea un pont qui s'avança vers la cascade avant de la traverser, créant ainsi un passage sur pour atteindre le village de Taki. Néanmoins, l'intensité de la chute d'eau était telle que le pont commença à trembler sous la pression. Naruto, Gaara et Thosvorn coururent alors pour atteindre l'autre coté. A peine eurent-ils posé le pied sur le sol dans la grotte cachée par la cascade que cette dernière emportait le pont créé par le ninja du tourbillon, qui grogna de mécontentement, car, même s'il pouvait refaire à loisir ce pont, les shinobis de Taki, si pour une raison ou pour une autre se mettaient à les poursuivre, ne le lui laisseraient sans doute pas le temps.

Quelques minutes de marches après, ils arrivèrent devant la majestueuse porte du village de Taki, taillée dans le roc le plus dur, entourée de torches qui projetaient de la lumière. Deux shinobis masqués la gardaient, ils portaient tout deux une tunique vert sombre, qui devait recouvrir la tenue de chunins de leur village, et un pantalon noir. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt l'arrivée des trois garçons, et se mirent aussitôt en garde. Une attitude quelque peu atypique pour des ninjas dont le rôle était d'accueillir les gens qui arrivaient. Naruto voulut intervenir avant de devoir faire face à des ennemis dont il ne voulait pas et qu'il lui était, du moins le pensait-il, facile d'apaiser. Il leva ses mains en signe de reddition.

-Calmons-nous, fit-il. Nous ne sommes que trois humbles voyageurs qui…

-Non, rétorqua l'un des gardes ou plutôt l'une des gardes car sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur ce point. Vous êtes des shinobis.

-Maisnonmaispasdutout, articula Naruto très rapidement. Vous vous trompez…

-Vous êtes bien des ninjas, l'interrompit l'autre garde qui avait la même voix à la sonorité près que sa camarade.

-Et quelle preuve avez-vous, mesdemoiselles ? fit d'un ton plein d'emphase Thosvorn en s'avançant.

-L'entrée que vous avez emprunté n'est accessible que pour des voyageurs doués en ninjutsu, répondirent les deux gardiens d'une même voix. Mais la question est de savoir si nous devons vous considérer comme des ennemis.

Le bruit d'une jarre qu'on débouchonne et du sable qui jaillit en trombe servit visiblement de réponse aux ninjas de Taki qui se dépêchèrent de composer des mudras. Gaara émergea entre ses deux compagnons, la démence s'inscrivant dans ses traits. Il voulut tendre son bras, mais le ninja renard l'en empêcha, en lui jetant un regard affolé. Le shinobi des sables soupira et renonça momentanément à attaquer les deux personnes… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ces dernières. L'une d'elle plaqua la main à terre et quelques rocs s'élevèrent du sol, avant de se diriger vers les trois adolescents. Le sable du porteur d'Ichibi les arrêta net.

-Et vous osez dire que vous n'êtes pas des ninjas, après ça, leur cria un des gardes. Il n'y a pas de place pour des menteurs ici. Déguerpissez et vite, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? murmura Thosvorn à son oreille.

Le ninja du tourbillon et le réceptacle de Kyubi qui se trouvaient à coté de Gaara disparurent. L'un se transforma en pierre tandis que l'autre éclata en fumée. Les véritables se trouvaient maintenant derrière leurs opposants qui n'avaient rien vu venir. Naruto menaçait d'un kunai l'un d'eux tandis que la lame de Thosvorn appuyait sur la gorge du second. Le ninja du tourbillon ne semblait pas particulièrement satisfait de la situation présente et son long soupir attira l'attention du déserteur de Konoha.

-Qu'y-a-t 'il ? demanda-t-il. Le plan a marché à merveille, non ? On n'est plus menacé.

-D'habitude, je ne menace pas les femmes. Je les réserve… à d'autres usages ! révéla son camarade.

-Un vrai pervers, murmura Naruto de façon pourtant tout à fait audible. Pas étonnant vu tes lectures.

-Ce n'est pas de la perversité, c'est… quelque chose que tu ressentiras quand tu seras plus vieux.

-Ben voyons !

La kunoichi que le shinobi du tourbillon tenait en otage se débattit tellement qu'il lui fallut appuyer son épée un peu plus fort sur son cou qu'il entailla involontairement. Quand le sang coula, et quand la jeune fille qu'il tenait couina de frayeur, il la relâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas d'elle. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais le ninja renard le dépassa, et rapprocha son kunai des yeux de la personne qu'il avait en son pouvoir. Il ne fit cependant rien pour la blesser. Il ne voulait que pouvoir l'empêcher de s'enfuir, ou plutôt à la dissuader. Il se tourna alors vers celle qui avait été libéré et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait, non pas moqueur, mais plutôt rassurant… La situation n'étant pas propice à ce genre de marque, la kunoichi de Taki ne fut probablement pas touchée par cette marque de pseudo-affection, et lui renvoya un regard noir.

-Bonne idée, Thosvorn, fit-il avant de s'adresser directement à la kunoichi. Va chercher ton chef, et dis-lui que Naruto Uzumaki doit lui parler… Mon nom ne devrait rien lui dire, à moins qu'il n'ait de bons espions.

-J'ai justement de très bons espions, mon petit, fit une voix grave et tonnante derrière lui.

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir un homme, probablement pas loin de la quarantaine, de taille moyenne. Cet homme avait des yeux verts sombre, et des cheveux blonds très raides qui lui tombait jusqu'au cou. Il portait un couvre –chef semblable à celui des Kages, mais de couleur violette avec le signe du village des cascades, preuve que c'était lui, le chef du village de Taki. Il portait un habit de cérémonie, un kimono en soie, avec un long pantalon noir. Il était entouré d'ANBU, ainsi de shinobis qui portaient tous l'emblème de Taki. Ils étaient tous armés jusqu'au dent et venaient au grand dam des trois adolescents, de là d'où eux-mêmes venaient. Les trois étaient donc encerclés d'un coté par les ninjas de l'escorte de leur chef, et de l'autre par ceux qui devaient se trouver sans aucun doute dans le village. La seule chance, donc, de Naruto, de Gaara et de Thosvorn était leur otage. L'autre kunoichi ayant rapidement couru auprès de l'homme pour se réfugier.

L'homme détailla la situation du regard pendant qu'un de ses hommes chuchotait à son oreille, lui proposant un plan d'attaque. Celui-ci était parfait… Parfait en tout cas pour tuer les trois jeunes hommes sans perdre trop d'effectifs, mais ce n'était pas dans les plans du chef de Taki. Il fouilla dans plusieurs de ses poches, et en sortit deux bouses. L'une était complètement pleine, énorme, débordante de pièce et de billet, l'autre était aussi remplie, mais largement moins que la première. L'homme aux cheveux blonds leva la bourse pleine à ras bord vers Naruto et l'autre vers Gaara qui échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

-Cette bourse, fit l'homme en désignant la pleine, est rempli de l'argent que j'ai gagné en pariant sur toi, Naruto Uzumaki. Quant à celle-ci, c'est la somme que j'avais parié sur toi, Gaara du désert, mais malheureusement, votre combat a tourné court, c'est bien dommage. Je pensais pourtant arraché encore plus d'argent au chef de Kusa… Lui avait parié sur Sasuke.

-Il a tenté de vous arnaquer, révéla Gaara. Il a envoyé deux ninjas, sans doute des chunins, pour m'éliminer.

-Quelle stupidité de sa part, soupira l'homme. Ta technique de sable est pourtant suffisamment réputée pour être inattaquable. En tout cas… Toutes mes condoléances.

L'expression stupéfaite qui traversa une seconde le visage de Gaara le fit sourire.

-Ah, tu n'es pas courant, reprit-il. Ton père, le 4e Kazekage, s'est fait éliminer par Orochimaru. Suna a révélé cela… Pensant peut-être qu'il obtiendra le pardon des seigneurs qui se trouvaient là durant l'examen chunin.

-Comme vous, compléta Naruto.

-Tout à fait, je suis Horyu, le chef du village de Taki, village dont vous m'empêchez d'atteindre la porte.

La kunoichi qui avait été libérée par Thosvorn s'avança alors de son chef et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Désolé, ô mon chef, mais nous n'avons pas pu empêcher les assaillants de…

-Attends un peu, l'interrompit le ninja du tourbillon. Nous, on s'est présenté comme d'honnêtes voyageurs et tu nous as balancés un doton à la figure.

-Vous mentiez, rétorqua la jeune fille. Vous êtes des ninjas.

-Il est normal de voyager incognito, mais nous…

-Silence, intervint Horyu. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des enfants se disputer.

-Père, j'ai quinze ans, fit la kunoichi.

-Et moi, tout autant, révéla Thosvorn.

-Vous n'êtes que des gamins, statua le chef de Taki. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi trois gamins, dont la somme ô combien étonnante de deux possesseurs, sont venus dans mon village.

Naruto, et Gaara échangèrent de nouveau un regard étonné. L'étrange complicité qui s'était installée avec une rapidité affolante entre les deux adolescents leur permettaient presque de lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre quand leurs regards se croisaient. Ils se posaient en ce moment la même question. Que signifiait le terme de « Possesseurs » ? Leur air interrogateur ne sembla pas surprendre Horyu, qui leur tendit une main, comme pour les enjoigner de répondre à une invitation.

-Je vous propose de discuter de tout cela plus en profondeur, dans mon bureau. Soyez mes invités.

L'un des ninjas à coté du chef de Taki sursauta, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille très rapidement. Il émettait des doutes quant au fait d'accueillir au sein même du village des shinobis dont on ne savait rien, sinon qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux avait la réputation d'un meurtrier, et que lui plus un autre avaient déserté leur village. La désertion était en effet très mal vue dans la totalité du monde ninja. Ceux qui ne respectaient pas les serments qui les liaient à la terre où ils étaient nés ne récoltaient que mépris de la part d'autrui et la mort s'ils étaient capturés. Mais Gaara et Naruto étaient des jinchurikis et le mépris qu'ils avaient déjà connu les avaient habitués à la haine… Et c'était justement pour cela que Horyu leva la main en signe d'apaisement, faisant taire son subordonné qui recula d'un pas en grommelant.

Un autre ninja eut une réaction similaire. C'était Thosvorn. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à Horyu. Accepter sa proposition, ça revenait à accepter de le suivre dans le village et être entouré de ses hommes… C'était risqué… Mais le ninja du tourbillon croisa le regard du chef de Taki et il put sonder son esprit. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit qu'il pouvait faire confiance. Il était plus juste de dire que c'était uniquement son instinct qui lui soufflait de faire confiance à cet homme, plus qu'une quelconque lecture d'esprit.

-Très bien, j'accepte, acquiesça Naruto. Pas comme si j'avais tant que ça le choix, du reste. Mais nous gardons l'otage.

-J'apprécierai, au contraire, que vous le relâchiez. Si nous devons discuter, j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir peur de ce que je vais dire, et ne pas craindre pour la vie de ce subordonné.

Le ninja renard hésita quelques secondes, et il décida de prendre le risque. C'était fou, c'était stupide, mais Naruto n'avait pas encore bien l'habitude de la tromperie des hommes, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir de leur haine. Il lâcha son otage et le poussa devant lui, l'incitant à s'éloigner, ce que fit l'ancien captif. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps que deux ANBU bondissent pour éliminer les trois adolescents, croyant que c'était la volonté de leur supérieur, mais la voix tonnante d'Horyu les rappela à l'ordre.

-Arrêtez tout de suite, bandes de crétins, fulmina-t-il. J'ai dit qu'ils étaient mes invités, et je ne tolérerai pas que l'on s'attaque à eux tant qu'ils seront dans notre village. Est-ce bien clair ?

Horyu fit un tour sur lui-même, très lentement, pour regarder chacun des visages de ses subordonnés en semblant s'attendre à ce que l'un d'eux proteste, mais aucun ne pipa mot, tous autant qu'ils étaient intimidés par leur chef. Celui-ci eut un sourire triomphateur, et d'un geste plein d'emphase, fit signe aux trois garçons de le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent tous entrer dans le village. Les trois adolescents le suivirent, tout en restant sur leur garde. Naruto avait d'ailleurs remarqué que la jarre de Gaara était ouverte, et il eut un léger sourire, rassuré malgré lui. Il se tenait à gauche du chef de Taki qui claqua des doigts. Le son se répercuta un peu partout, alors que la disposition de la grotte n'aurait pas du permettre. Dans un grondement, alors, les portes du village s'ébranlèrent et s'ouvrirent, révélant des habitations, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de personnes, civils et militaires, qui vaquaient à diverses occupations.

Personne ne se bouscula pour venir accueillir leur chef, qui avança tout droit. De la porte où ils étaient entrés s'étendaient plusieurs chemins qui devaient mener à divers lieu. Celui sur lequel s'était engagé Horyu, suivis de Naruto, Gaara et Thosvorn ainsi que du reste de la troupe, traversait une rue large où il y avait une foule qui commerçait, mangeait ou bavassait. Cette foule se fendit naturellement devant le meneur du village, et même des saluts, qui pouvaient sembler assez familier, à son adresse se firent entendre. L'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts sombres affichait un air bienveillant et répondait à chaque fois d'un simple signe de main, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Après quelques minutes à cette allure, le groupe arriva devant un immense bâtiment où était inscrit un gigantesque enseigne de Taki. D'un geste, Horyu congédia tous ses hommes, et dut même insister pour que certains partent, soucieux de la sécurité de leur supérieur. Celui-ci pesta légèrement quand il pénétra dans ce qu'il appela ''son palais''. Le hall était très spacieux. La pièce était peinte en dégradé de différentes teintes de vertes. Deux colonnes sculptées, représentant des scènes de la légende shinobi inhérente au village de la cascade, soutenaient le plafond. Un large escalier donnait sur l'étage supérieur, mais surtout une porte de bois verni. Celle-ci fut atteinte en quelques secondes, et le chef de Taki l'ouvrit d'un air conquérant, révélant ce qui devait être son bureau. Une pièce très sobre, presque vide, avec un bureau couvert de papier… couvert d'une véritable d'une montagne de papier. Il y avait deux hommes à l'intérieur : le premier était un homme qui devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge qu'Horyu. Il portait une blouse blanche et était assis à la place du chef de Taki. Il avait des cheveux complètement noirs et des yeux bleus très clairs, presque blancs. Le deuxième, adossé à un mur, était largement plus jeune et ne devait pas être plus âgé que Naruto ou Gaara, tous deux âgés de treize ans. Il ressemblait beaucoup au premier, à un tel point qu'on ne pouvait que deviner qu'il en était le fils. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus très clairs, et la même chevelure noire. Il portait son bandeau de Taki au front, et dans son dos une garde d'épée sans lame. Comme vêtements, il n'avait qu'un pantalon noir, un t-shirt de même couleur, mais surtout, des lames caudales fixées autour de ses bras, ainsi que des gants de fer très fins, qui ne gênaient pas ses mouvements. Ce fut lui qui remarqua le premier que Horyu était là, et il se raidit comme un i, pendant que l'autre brandissait une liasse de papier vers son supérieur.

-Horyu, tu tombes à pic, j'ai besoin de ta signature pour quelques documents.

-Plus tard, Toshiro. J'ai une affaire à régler avec ces trois jeunes gens. C'est très important.

L'homme derrière le bureau haussa un sourcil, mais acquiesça et se leva pour laisser à son ami, car ça devait bien être son ami, sinon il ne serait jamais permis de le tutoyer, le siège qu'il occupait. Il s'écarta ensuite et alla s'appuyer sur le mur. Le dit ami eut un sourire, et s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, le contourna et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Pendant quelques secondes, il garda les yeux mi-clos, semblant savourer pleinement d'être de retour chez lui, avant de les ouvrir en grand et de porter son regard sur les trois jeunes ninjas, les détaillant chacun rapidement. Puis, il posa ses coudes sur son bureau, joignit les mains et posa son menton dessus.

-Allez-y, fit-il. Dites-moi ce que vous faites ici.

-Eh bien, répondit Naruto en s'avançant d'un pas. J'ai un projet… Et pour ce projet, je devais passer par Taki pour récupérer de l'équipement.

-Quel projet ? demanda aussitôt Horyu. J'imagine qu'il est vraiment important pour que vous passiez par l'entrée des shinobis.

-Pour ça, intervint Thosvorn, c'est ma faute. Malgré ma tendance à la perfection, j'ignorais qu'il y avait une autre entrée, parce que, bon, sans vouloir critiquer, il n'y a probablement que ce village qui… Mais je m'égare. Tout ça pour dire que j'étais le seul à connaître le chemin, et que je n'en connaissais pas d'autres.

-Pour ce qui est du projet, fit Naruto, c'est…

Gaara posa sa main sur l'épaule du ninja renard, pour l'enjoindre à se taire. Le porteur du démon à une queue voulait éviter tant que possible que son nouveau camarade révèle à tort et à travers son but… Surtout que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, le ninja du tourbillon les avait rejoints et c'avait été, c'était toujours d'ailleurs, au grand déplaisir du shinobi du sable qui ressentait une animosité préventive à l'encontre du lecteur de Jiraya. Le déserteur de Konoha sembla obéir à l'ordre de son compagnon mais lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il devait révéler son plan… Ils avaient déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir arriver en présence du chef de Taki sans trop de problèmes, autant être franc, d'autant plus que ledit chef n'avait absolument aucune raison de les empêcher de mener les objectifs à leur termes. Le ninja tanuki fronça les sourcils et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en reculant d'un pas, comme pour inviter le blond à parler.

-Donc, reprit ce dernier, mon projet consiste à rassembler la totalité des jinchurikis.

Horyu et l'homme nommé Toshiro éclatèrent tous les deux de rire à ces mots, ce qui eut pour mérite de vexer affreusement Naruto qui se renfrogna. Gaara serra les poings, ne supportant pas l'hilarité des deux hommes. Quant à Thosvorn, il avait discrètement sorti son exemplaire de la ''Stratégie du Batifolage'' et lisait tranquillement sans véritablement se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, à l'instar du jeune garçon ressemblant à Toshiro, qui avait fermé les yeux et somnelait. Au bout d'une minute, le chef de Taki cessa de s'esclaffer et prit un air très sérieux.

-Blague à part, quel est votre véritable projet ? demanda-t-il

-Je ne plaisante pas, s'emporta le ninja renard. J'ai vraiment l'intention de réunir les réceptacles.

-Complètement irréaliste, statua Toshiro d'un ton sec. N'est-ce pas Horyu ?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci. Il est impossible pour quiconque de réussir une telle prouesse. Il s'agit de faire collaborer des individus qui se sont opposés pendant des années à cause de leur village… Autant dire que c'est…

-POSSIBLE, cria le porteur de Kyubi. Si vous croyez que je suis venu dans ce village pour entendre le scepticisme de deux personnes que je ne connais pas, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Quelques secondes, ses yeux bleus rougirent subitement, rappelant à ses interlocuteurs qu'il était le jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf queues. Horyu se tut et réfléchit quelques instants. D'habitude, il ne tolérait pas que l'on monte le ton contre lui, mais il avait été tellement surpris par l'énergie qui s'était dégagé de l'adolescent qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il ravala la réplique cinglante qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit, et posa ses yeux verts sur l'Uzumaki. Il eut soudainement une idée… Une idée qu'il trouvai très intéressante, et qui lui permettrait de juger à merveille de ce dont était véritablement capable les trois garçons qui se trouvaient devant lui. Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il reprit la parole.

-Excuse-moi, Naruto Uzumaki, fit-il. Je ne te connais pas, et c'est vrai que je ne peux pas présumer de ta capacité à réussir.

-Parfaitement, fit le susnommé content de voir qu'il avait un peu d'autorité.

-Comme tu le sais sans aucun doute, mon village abrite un possesseur, celui de Shishibi. Elle se nomme Fuu, et est ma fille adoptive.

A ces mots, Thosvorn réagit et leva les yeux de son livre en le refermant.

-Votre fille ? répéta-t-il. C'était celle que Naruto tenait en otage ? Ou sa jumelle que j'ai relâchée ?

-Non, aucune des deux, fit Horyu. Fuu a été adoptée par moi. Il y a quinze ans, Taki a été attaqué par le démon à sept queues, et par chance, nous avons réussi à le capturer. Durant l'assaut de la créature, la partie de l'hôpital où sa mère venait d'accoucher s'écroula, emportant la pauvre femme dans la mort. Quant à son père, il est mort durant l'affrontement. Il s'est courageusement battu mais il est mort quand même. C'était un de mes amis, alors, j'ai recueilli sa fille nouveau-née. Les deux autres ont deux mois de plus qu'elle, mais là n'est pas la question. Naruto Uzumaki, si tu veux rassembler les possesseurs, libre à toi. Si tu veux emmener Fuu avec toi, cela ne me dérange pas. Mais pour cela, tu devras la convaincre, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour cela.

-Ah… Et bien merci, fit le réceptacle de Kyubi, un peu désemparé. Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Kageshiro vous conduira à elle.

A ces mots, le jeune garçon qui s'était adossé au début de l'entretien et avait, semblait-il, somnoler durant le temps qu'il avait duré, rouvrit ses yeux bleus claires, et se détacha du mur en faisant un pas en avant. Il salua son supérieur d'un signe de tête et invita Thosvorn, Naruto et Gaara à la suivre d'un geste de la main. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent mais avant de sortir le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues se retourna et posa une dernière question à Horyu.

-Au fait, pourquoi nous appeler-vous possesseurs, et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'animosité envers nous?

-C'est simple, vous êtes des possesseurs car vous possédez vos démons et tous leur pouvoirs. Ces créatures, tant qu'elles habitent dans vos corps, sont votre propriété. C'est aussi simple que cela. Quant à ta deuxième question, sache que Taki n'est récipiendaire d'un Bijuu, un démon à queue, que depuis moins de vingt ans. J'ai toujours évité de hair les jinchurikis pour ne pas blesser et perdre le seul que j'avais, l'un de mes précieux enfants.

Naruto acquiesça et jeta un regard à Gaara. Il put lire une lueur d'envie dans ses yeux et il était sur que dans les siens cette même lueur devait briller. Cette Fuu avait bien de la chance. Elle était probablement la seule jinchuriki à ne pas avoir été détesté pour sa condition. Après avoir eu cette réflexion, il sortit du bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui, ne laissant dedans que les deux hommes.

-Ce gamin est un impertinent, fit Toshiro. Il n'a aucune chance de convaincre Fuu.

-Oh, je ne serai pas aussi catégorique, répondit le chef de Taki. Ce petit gars pourrait bien être capable de grandes choses… Après tout, c'est son fils.

-Le fils de qui ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué la ressemblance ? s'étonna Horyu.

-Non… C'est pour cela que tu lui as fait confiance ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Allons, ce n'est pas tellement ton genre d'amener des étranngers dans le village… A moins qu'ils n'aient éveillé ton intérêt.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point, c'est le cas, ricana Horyu. Surtout le gars habillé en noir et avec les yeux verts. Il a, semble-t-il, deviné que les deux gardiennes étaient mes jumelles, alors que seulement l'une d'elle m'a appelé « Père ». Conclusion, il a remarqué qu'elles avaient la même voix et la même taille alors qu'il était encerclé par mes ninjas. C'est impressionnant.

- Peut-être, rétorqua Toshiro, sceptique. Mais j'ai plus important pour toi : la ligue des marchands veut faire passer une taxe pour les veilleuses de nuit à chakra incorporé, et qu'il n'y a que toi pour discuter avec cette bande de rapace.

-J'admire cette formidable capacité que tu as de me ramener au triste quotidien de chef de village.

Toshiro ricana à l'entente de la réplique et prit d'une des piles de papier, un formulaire scellé. Alors que Horyu soupirait, les deux hommes se plongèrent dans une inintéressante paperasserie. Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe de Naruto, guidé par le dénommé Kageshiro, était sorti du palais des chefs de Kusa par la porte de derrière qui donnait sur une longue étendue d'eau. A une trentaine de mètre de leur position actuelle il y avait une cascade dont l'eau retombait avec une telle violence qu'un nuage d'écume s'élevait haut dans les airs, formant une brume dense au pied de la chute d'eau. Le ninja de Taki s'assit en tailleur et sembla attendre. Le ninja renard resta dubitatif trois secondes avant de finalement s'adresser à son guide.

-Que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il

-On attend.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris. Mais quoi ?

-Eh bien, le retour de mes trois élèves, les deux jumelles de Horyu-sama ainsi que Fuu.

-Tes trois élèves ? demanda Gaara. Mais tu as quel âge ?

-Douze ans. Pourquoi cette question ?

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Il pensait que l'éducation des jeunes ninjas étaient une mission accordée aux ainés, et, à plus forte raison, des jonins, les shinobis d'élites de leur village. A ses yeux, il paraissait complètement improbable qu'un simple gamin soit aussi gradé. Il allait le demander quand Thosvorn prit les devants. Il avait pris une de ses épées, et la triturait impatiemment.

-Pourquoi doit-on attendre autant de temps ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé.

-Va lire ton livre, et laisse-nous tranquille, lui lança méchamment Gaara.

-Désolé, mais vu le faible taux de parution de nouveau tome de cette collection, il faut que je savoure. Donc, je délaye ma lecture.

-Nous attendons parce que Fuu et les deux jumelles sont probablement en train de s'ébattre dans l'eau, et qu'on ne peut que difficilement les déranger.

-Depuis quand des filles nues sont-elles un obstacle ? Notre… euh… quête est d'une importance capitale, déclara Thosvorn d'un ton théâtral. Il nous faut recourir à tous les sacrifices pour arriver à son aboutissement. Je suis donc prêt à me sacrifier et à risquer de voir ces jeunes filles dans leur plus simple appareil si c'est pour notre cause.

-Quel courage, répondit Gaara. Tu m'impressionnes.

-Thosvorn, fit Naruto, tu n'es qu'un pervers. Ce livre a une mauvaise influence, ma parole.

Le ninja du tourbillon prit une mine indigné et détourna dramatiquement la tête, en posant le dos de sa main sur son front comme s'il avait été profondément blessé par les paroles du ninja renard, qui eut un sourire en voyant le manège de son compagnon, contrairement au shinobi des sables qui serra les dents. Avant que ce dernier eut pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, le vent se leva soudainement, et Kageshiro se remit debout. L'Uzumaki dut mettre ses bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la bourrasque. Malgré le bruit du vent, il put entendre distinctement la voix du présumé jonin de Taki résonner à ses oreilles.

-Te voilà enfin, Fuu. Des gens sont là pour toi.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?<p>

A la prochaine pour la suite de la réécriture.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous

Voici la nouvelle version du chapitre 3. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Naruto 3 V-2 : Les capacités de Thosvorn<p>

Le vent tomba aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé et Naruto put retirer le bras qu'il avait mis devant ses yeux. Devant lui, se tenant sur l'eau grâce à la technique adéquate, il y avait trois jeunes filles. Deux étaient identiques, et se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la troisième. Celle-ci était un peu plus grande que les deux autres, elle avait de courts cheveux verts, et des yeux rouge-oranges, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, un de ces sourires à mi-chemin entre l'arrogance et l'assurance. Elle portait une jupe blanche qui descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses ainsi qu'une tunique de la même couleur sans manches, couvrant le haut de son corps du cou jusqu'au plexus, ses avants bras étaient couverts par des sortes de protège-poignets en soie, de la même couleur immaculée, allant des coudes jusqu'aux poignets. Pour finir, elle portait dans son dos une étoffe rouge qui, au vu de son épaisseur, semblait contenir quelque chose d'assez imposant.

D'elle se dégageait une véritable aura de puissance… Une aura telle que le ninja renard comprit de suite que c'était elle, la dénommée Fuu, que c'était elle, le jinchuriki qu'il attendait. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais l'une des deux autres filles lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Celle-ci avait de très longs cheveux blonds, attachés en une natte, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme des chunins de Taki, semblable à celui de Konoha en bien des points, mais différent dans le sens où il y avait en prime de fines plaques de métal qui descendaient le long des hanches pour s'arrêter au même niveau que les cheveux de l'adolescente. L'uniforme ne comportait aucune pochette pour les rouleaux, mais peut-être était-ce parce que les chunins de Taki ne se servaient pas de ce genre de technique.

-Faites attention, Kageshiro-senseï, ces types sont dangereux !

-Ils n'ont eu aucun mal à nous neutraliser, renchérit la troisième jeune fille, sa sœur jumelle, identique tant sur le visage que sur le vêtement

Un bruit sec se fit entendre. Un claquement de langue qui pouvait sonner quelque peu méprisant aux oreilles des deux filles. Il venait de Thosvorn qui les regardait en souriant. Le ninja du tourbillon s'avança d'un pas vers elle, en les toisant manifestement.

-Mais non, fit-il. Nous ne sommes pas dangereux… Nous ne sommes même pas méchants.

En finissant sa phrase, il se tourna vers Gaara qui lui jeta un regard noir. Un énorme sourire sur le visage, Thosvorn rectifia sa phrase.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous méchants… Après tout, VOUS nous avez attaqués, et nous n'avons fait que nous défendre… D'ailleurs, on vous a bien massacré à ce moment. Vous êtes faibles, terriblement faibles. Je…

-Tu parles trop, le coupa le porteur de Kyubi. Et puis d'abord, tu serais mort si Gaara n'avait pas arrêté les rochers qu'elles nous ont envoyés.

-De quoi ? Mais ces pierres, j'en aurai fait de la chantilly. Et de toute façon, il est évident que je suis plus fort que Gaara, et…

Encore une fois, Thosvorn se fit interrompre, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas par des mots, mais par un rire qui résonna. Un rire… Celui de la personne qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, celui de cette fille qui intéressait tant, de par sa condition si singulière, Naruto. Celui de Fuu, la réceptacle, ou plutôt le possesseur, puisque c'était le terme que donnait aux porteurs de démon les gens du village de la cascade, de Shishibi. La jeune fille s'avança vers le ninja du tourbillon, et en quelque pas fut juste devant lui. Elle était un rien plus petite que lui, mais semblait largement plus redoutable. Il fallait dire qu'en elle sommeillait un démon et que cela se ressentait, tandis que lui donnait l'image d'un adolescent, à l'immaturité prononcée, bourré d'hormones.

Le possesseur de la bête à sept queues le détailla d'un rapide coup d'œil, et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Sourire que lui rendit sans hésiter Thosvorn. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le poing de Fuu fendit l'air pour frapper le ninja du tourbillon en plein dans le ventre. Ce dernier se courba sous la douleur, et posa même un genou à terre. Le sourire qu'affichait la jeune fille aux cheveux verts n'avait plus la moindre trace de bienveillance. Bien au contraire, on ne pouvait lire sur lui que du mépris.

-Tu te dis fort, mais tu n'as pas de bijuu en toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais, je le sens. Cette absence de démon te rend donc inférieur à ceux qui en possèdent, comme les deux petits garçons qui t'accompagnent. Tu dois être le plus faible des trois, non ?

Thosvorn reprit sa respiration, et se releva. Il voulut répliquer, mais Fuu continua à parler :

-Je me demande pour quelle raison des possesseurs ont pu accepter de s'associer avec toi. N'avez-vous donc pas d'orgueil ?

Ces derniers mots étaient adressés à Naruto et Gaara. Les deux ninjas avaient déjà tiqué quand l'adolescente les avait qualifiés de « petits garçons », et maintenant, elle les provoquait. Le ninja renard voulut rétorquer, mais il se souvint, alors qu'une réplique cinglante allait sortir d'entre ses lèvres, du pourquoi de sa présence et de son objectif. Alors, il prit sur lui, et ravala les mots qu'il s'était apprêté à cracher. Il jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil au porteur d'Ichibi. Il savait que ce dernier était légèrement plus…sanguin que lui-même ne l'était.

Le maître du sable n'avait pourtant pas l'air fâché. Il semblait étrangement envouté par le jinchuriki de Shishibi. Mais le porteur de Kyubi n'aurait su dire si cela était du à son étonnement de voir un réceptacle agir comme elle le faisait, ou à autre chose. Pendant ce temps, Fuu n'arrêtait pas de pérorer, mais elle se fit interrompre par le ninja du tourbillon, dont les yeux verts luisaient d'intelligence, et aussi d'un peu d'énervement.

-Tu parles trop, ma petite, répliqua le ninja du tourbillon. Si tu es si sure de toi, réglons cela comme de vrais ninjas.

Fuu jaugea le garçon d'un regard, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. La jeune fille appréciait, semblait-il, de pouvoir faire étalage de ses pouvoirs. Elle fit craquer ses phalanges, et regarda tour à tour ses coéquipières. Les deux kunoichis de Taki comprirent le message que leur sœur adoptive voulait faire passer, et rejoignirent en quelques pas leur présumé maître, Kageshiro. Après quoi, elle tourna le dos, et avança sur l'étendue d'eau jusqu'à se trouver à équidistance de la rive et de la cascade.

Thosvorn fit un rapide calcul mental. Il y aurait ainsi quinze mètres entre la rive et là où allait débuter leur affrontement, ce qui lui interdirait d'emblée les techniques Doton. Par ailleurs, si la jinchuriki avait accepté aussi vite, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle ait Shishibi en elle, de le combattre sur un tel terrain, il y avait une forte probabilité qu'elle maîtrise le Suiton. Tout à sa concentration, il ne remarqua pas que Naruto s'était approché de lui, et il sursauta quand ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je reconnais que tu as eu une bonne idée, fit le ninja renard. Je vais pouvoir vérifier les capacités de cette fille.

''Et les tiennes, Thosvorn'' rajouta-t-il mentalement

-Quand tu me connaitras mieux, tu verras que je n'ai QUE des bonnes idées, répondit avec un grand sourire l'adolescent aux yeux verts brillant d'intelligence.

-Euh… Ouais. Tu penses avoir une chance ?

-Je me vois difficilement perdre, pour tout te dire. En fait, je pense que c'est plié d'avance.

-Dans ce cas, essaye de ne pas trop l'abimer. On a besoin d'elle.

-T'inquiète, je suis au courant.

Le ninja du tourbillon s'avança alors sur l'eau. Il avança lentement, prenant bien son temps. Première étape pour exaspérer son adversaire, particulièrement recommandé pour les adversaires dont l'arrogance n'était pas à prouver, comme l'était Fuu. Et d'ailleurs, la kunoichi tapotait du pied l'eau sur laquelle elle se trouvait d'un air particulièrement impatient. Elle avait hâte d'en découdre, cela se voyait et de loin. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla bien plus long qu'il ne l'avait été en réalité, Thosvorn arriva face à elle. Elle se mit aussitôt en garde.

Le shinobi du tourbillon l'imita. Dans l'une de ses mains, l'épée courte qu'il n'avait cessé de triturer pendant qu'il avait attendu Fuu. Les deux ninjas se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et firent une demi-courbette, comme l'exigeait l'usage qui régissait les duels amicaux, puis, ils passèrent à l'action… Ou presque. Pendant trois bonnes minutes, les deux ninjas ne firent que se jauger du regard, ou examiner la position de l'adversaire. Des cinq spectateurs qui regardaient, quatre commencèrent à trouver le temps long, le cinquième, en revanche, était bien plus concentré qu'eux.

Kageshiro, car c'était lui, avait beau être le plus jeune, était un jonin de Taki, et s'il avait ce grade, c'était aussi en partie pour des facultés d'observation très développées. Il voyait bien que les deux shinobis qui allaient s'affronter ne s'attaquaient pas car ils cherchaient à deviner leurs prochains mouvements. Le pré-adolescent avait entendu dire que ce temps pouvait, quand les ninjas étaient de très haute volée, durer pas moins de plusieurs heures, même s'il n'y avait pas trop cru. En tout cas, le jonin n'eut pas à attendre aussi longtemps.

Thosvorn se mit à courir en direction de Fuu, son épée à la main. La jinchuriki fit jaillir trois shurikens de ses longs protèges poignets, et les projeta vers son adversaire, dans le but de faire hésiter celui-ci et ainsi le faire ralentir. Mais c'était sans compter l'assurance débridé dont faisait preuve le ninja du tourbillon. Celui-ci continua à courir, fendant l'air de sa lame, et parant en pleine course les projectiles. Une seconde plus tard, il était au corps à corps.

Il donna un coup d'épée au niveau du flanc de Fuu. Celle-ci esquiva et donna un coup de coude dans le poignet, le forçant à ouvrir sa main, et donc à lâcher son arme. Après quoi, la jinchuriki tourna sur elle-même, et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du ninja du tourbillon, qui dut reculer de quelques pas sous le choc. Le possesseur de Nanabi eut un sourire carnassier. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, son adversaire n'était pas spécialement bon, et elle n'aurait aucun mal à le vaincre, non pas qu'elle en doutât avant, mais maintenant, au moins, elle en était sur.

Etrangement, Thosvorn souriait, bien que son premier assaut se soit soldé par un échec cuisant. En songeant à cela, le ninja du tourbillon eut une idée, qu'il jugea bonne. Joignant les mains, il commença une série de mudra. Fuu aurait pu foncer sur lui pour tenter de la lui faire interrompre, mais la jeune fille était trop arrogante pour s'imaginer être mise en difficulté par son adversaire… Et elle faisait une terrible erreur. Thosvorn acheva les derniers signes, et clama haut et fort le nom de sa technique.

-Katon, les nuées ardentes !

L'adolescent gonfla les joues et souffla, faisant jaillir de sa bouche des cendres, et du feu, mêlés dans un maelstrom brulant et ravageur qui se dirigea droit vers la jinchuriki. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil. Certes, le jutsu Katon qu'avait utilisé le ninja du tourbillon était puissant, et il l'aurait sans doute inquiétée si elle n'avait pas été sur une grande étendue d'eau. Eau qu'elle pouvait utiliser à loisir pour se défendre. A son tour, la jeune fille joignit ses mains, et exécuta une technique défensive.

-Suiton, la barrière d'eau !

L'eau autour d'elle, semblant mue par une force invisible, se souleva et créa un dôme aqueux autour de la jinchuriki. Le Katon de Thosvorn s'abattit sur la protection d'eau, mais ne parvint pas à la traversée, si bien que quand le dôme disparut, il laissa apparaître Fuu, indemne qui se préparait déjà à la contre-offensive. Elle hésitait encore à ce sujet. Allait-elle d'abord attendre une nouvelle attaque, puis riposter, ou devait-elle attaquer elle-même directement ? La réponse vint d'elle-même quand une dague imprégnée de chakra Raiton fila vers elle et la transperça. Thosvorn apparut alors aussitôt derrière elle, et attrapa au vol l'arme qu'il avait lancée. Pour atteindre une vitesse suffisante, il avait mis davantage de chakra encore dans ses jambes.

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille d'un pas décidé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit la peau bronzé devenir transparente, et…liquide. Il recula d'un pas sous la surprise, avant de se ressaisir. Un clone aqueux, un simple et bête clone aqueux. Dire qu'il s'était approché bêtement. Il sut qu'il s'était fait avoir quand Fuu jaillit de l'eau juste à quelques pas de lui… Derrière lui.

-Et merde, eut-il le temps de dire en se retournant.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, fit le possesseur de Taki d'une voix nasillarde. Futon, la lame du vent !

Fuu avait la main enrobé de chakra Futon, et donna un coup de paume en direction de son adversaire. Aussitôt, une bourrasque fondit sur Thosvorn et le fit décoller de terre, ou plutôt de l'eau puisqu'il se trouvait dessus. Le ninja du tourbillon, non content d'être envoyé dans les airs, se fit aussi lacérer par la technique... En tout cas, ses vêtements furent tailladés, mais dès que ce fut sa peau qui fut touchée, le shinobi aux yeux verts brillant d'intelligence disparut purement et simplement, en bon clone de vent qu'il était.

La kunoichi de Taki fut surprise. Visiblement, elle n'affrontait pas n'importe qui puisque son adversaire avait déjà joué sur trois éléments, le feu, le vent et la foudre. Elle aussi maitrisait trois éléments, mais… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un shinobi sortit de nulle part en fasse autant. Elle resta pensive quelques secondes, et ce qui l'arracha à ses pensées fut tout simplement la voix de son adversaire, sortant d'on ne sait où, qui chantonnait.

-Quand votre jambe fait boum, tout avec elle fait boum.

Au même instant, Fuu entendit un léger grésillement provenant de sa jambe. Elle déglutit en posant un regard dessus, et elle pâlit en y voyant coller un parchemin explosif. Celui-ci remplit sa fonction, et emporta la jeune fille dans une déflagration, libérant de la fumée… De celle-ci jaillit néanmoins la jinchuriki. Elle avait réussi in extremis à retirer le parchemin, et à bondir en arrière alors qu'il explosait, évitant le gros des dommages. Elle posa un genou sur l'eau, et tenta de reprendre son souffle… Mais son adversaire ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Fuu sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle avait généré un flux de chakra constant qui lui permettait de rester debout sur l'eau. C'était une technique que tout ninja se devait d'apprendre tôt ou tard dans sa carrière, et elle-même n'avait eu aucun mal à l'assimiler. Pourtant, en cet instant où elle combattait un shinobi loufoque, elle sentait que son flux n'était pas stable. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cela car soudainement ledit flux fut rompu, et en conséquence de cela, la kunoichi tomba dans l'eau. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Thosvorn hilare, qui remonta à la surface, et se mit debout en enchainant des mudras.

-Tu es trop arrogante et trop négligente, ma petite. Ce n'est pas si compliqué qu'on l'imagine de briser un flux de chakra, et maintenant, c'est la fin. Suiton, la prison aqueuse !

Fuu se sentit brutalement tirer vers le haut, et effectivement, au lieu de s'enfoncer dans l'eau, elle se rapprocha de la surface, mais elle n'en émergea pas. Un globe se développa autour d'elle. Un globe dans lequel l'eau était bien plus lourde, limitant sa capacité de mouvement. La jeune fille avait été prise de court, et n'avait pas pu prendre sa respiration, aussi, elle commença rapidement à manquer d'air, détail que ne manqua pas de remarquer le ninja du tourbillon. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur et s'adressa à son adversaire

-Allez, abandonne, et arrêtons-nous là, ou tu vas te noyer.

Pendant qu'il disait ces mots, Fuu, qui avait commencé par essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de la prison d'eau, cessa toute résistance. Thosvorn crut d'abord qu'elle se rendait, et s'apprêta à désactiver sa technique, mais quand elle se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'aucune bulle ne s'en échappe, il se ravisa. Certes, elle pouvait être en train de se noyer… Mais il y avait une autre possibilité, une possibilité que le shinobi du tourbillon n'avait pas négligé, tant elle était importante.

Fuu semblait en transe, et pour cause, elle était en plein débat intérieur. Par là, il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle était atteinte de schizophrénie ou autre dédoublement de la personnalité. Non… Il fallait considérer qu'il y avait une entité bien distincte d'elle à l'intérieur de son corps. Une entité responsable de bien des maux à travers le monde, une entité crainte et haïe, une entité que l'on appelait un bijuu.

Dans sa tête, elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une pièce close. Elle était pieds nus, et sentait l'herbe fraiche sur le sol. Néanmoins, peu lui importait le sol, l'herbe ou les murs… La jinchuriki avait les yeux rivés sur une grille… Une gigantesque grille dont les barreaux étaient des piliers de fers qui faisaient chacun trois fois sa largeur, et cette immense grille empêchait le démon à l'intérieur d'elle de s'échapper. Elle empêchait aussi la jeune fille de voir précisément la bête à queux qui restait tapie dans l'ombre… En revanche, elle entendait très bien sa voix.

''FUU, MA PETITE FUU, IL ME SEMBLE QUE TU AS BESOIN DU POUVOIR… DE MON POUVOIR''

''Pour ce minable ? Pas question. Reste à la niche, gros scarabée''

''PREMIEREMENT, TU AS BESOIN DE MOI. DEUXIEMEMENT, IL N'EST PAS SI MINABLE QUE CA VU LA SITUATION DANS LAQUELLE TU TE TROUVES. TROISIEMEMENT, JE NE SUIS PAS UN SCARABEE.''

''Ce n'est pas faux. Il m'a emprisonné, et j'aurai besoin de ton chakra pour détruire sa prison. Bon, aboule-ton chakra, et vite, gros scarabée''

''HUN, HUN, HUN. ECRASE CE TYPE. MONTRE-LUI MA PUISSANCE… ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN SCARABEE''

Pendant cet éminent dialogue, Thosvorn patientait, remarquant que la jeune fille qu'il affrontait ne réagissait plus. Elle aurait pu être morte, mais grâce à la prison aqueuse, il pouvait sentir les vibrations de son corps, et donc les battements de son cœur. Et ce dernier ne montrait aucune faiblesse, signe que la jinchuriki était toujours vivante. Le ninja du tourbillon commençait néanmoins à s'ennuyer ferme. Il tenta de faire réagir un peu son adversaire, en la narguant un peu.

-Bon, j'ai pas toute la journée, moi, j'ai un livre très… instructif à aller lire. Alors, si tu te dépêchais d'abandonner qu'on en finisse ?

En réponse à sa proposition, le ninja sentit une véritable déferlante de chakra parcourir le corps de Fuu. Celle-ci se mit à bouger étrangement… Elle semblait se métamorphoser, et pourtant, son corps restait le même. En vérité, il s'agissait plutôt de sa silhouette qui changeait de forme, et ce, car un manteau de chakra commençait à la recouvrir.

Thosvorn sursauta, et fit un mudra. Il savait que s'il laissait la jeune fille aller jusqu'au bout de sa transformation, il allait avoir de gros… de très gros problèmes. Alors, il concentra son chakra en un seul point, son estomac, et dès qu'il en eut assez accumulé, il relâcha d'un coup, explosant net. Bien évidemment, le ninja du tourbillon ne s'était pas suicidé. Il avait simplement fait exploser un clone aqueux. Le véritable, quant à lui, s'était tranquillement caché sous l'eau, respirant grâce à un moyen connu de lui seul. Il remonta à la surface pour constater au mieux s'il avait réussi à vaincre son adversaire.

Mais la jinchuriki de Shishibi était en pleine forme, et volait dans les airs… au sens propre du terme. Des ailes de chakras, au nombre de quatre, lui permettait de virevolter. Là où Kyubi dessinait des queues avec son chakra, Nanabi dessinait des ailes… Tous les gouts étaient dans la nature. Thosvorn prit une des nombreuses lames, et la renforça au Raiton… Il fallait bien ça pour trancher les ailes de son ennemie.

Cette dernière prit son élan, et, battant fortement des ailes, fonça vers le ninja du tourbillon qui l'imita. Le choc fut violent, très violent… Si violent qu'aucun des deux shinobis ne se rendirent compte qu'un bout de la lame de Thosvorn, encore imprégnée de raiton, se brisa et tomba à l'eau. Ce dernier élément ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la foudre, et s'ensuivit ce qui devait s'ensuivre.

Une formidable explosion eut lieu, bien plus dévastatrice et bien plus bruyante que les quelques détonations qui avaient parsemées l'affrontement. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Gaara créait une muraille de sable, au cas où, même si la distance qui séparait les spectateurs des combattants constituait à elle seule une protection satisfaisante. Kageshiro sentit soudainement le chakra du chef de Taki se diriger vers lui. Visiblement, Horyu commençait à se demander à quoi rimait tout le bruit qu'il y avait, et effectivement, quand le père adoptif de Fuu arriva , accompagné du père de Kageshiro, et de quelques membres de l'ANBU du village des cascades, sa première réaction fut celle qu'avait prévue le jeune jonin.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous fichez, nom d'un chien ? fit Horyu, la mâchoire serrée.

Le chef de Taki n'était pas stupide, et vit automatiquement qu'il manquait un des trois ninjas qu'il avait invité dans son village un peu plus tôt. Il porta son regard vers la grande étendue d'eau, et vit la fumée qui en cachait une partie. Ses yeux vert sombre lançaient des éclairs, et il lança un regard noir à Naruto, qui détourna le regard.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, fit-il. Thosvorn a simplement réagi à la provocation de Fuu. Ils se battent tous les deux, et c'est pour ça qu'il y a des explosions… Et à chaque fois, à cause de ce pervers. Quand je pense que je lui avais dit d'y aller tranquille.

-Non, tu lui as dit de ne pas trop abimer son adversaire, rectifia Gaara. Tu sais, pour lui, ça veut peut-être tout simplement dire qu'il doit la garder en vie, quelque soit son état.

-On n'a pas la même définition, alors, grinça Naruto. On a besoin d'elle en forme, nous.

Gaara haussa les épaules, et pointa du doigt la fumée, invitant le ninja renard à regarder dans ladite direction. La fumée commençait à se dissiper, laissant voir à tous ceux qui regardaient, les deux combattants, qui avaient soufferts de l'explosion. Les ailes de chakra de la jinchuriki avait disparu, et elle se tenait la jambe gauche, qui saignait légèrement. Dans le même temps, Thosvorn avait un genou à terre, ou plutôt à l'eau, et était essoufflé. Sa peau, étrangement brune à cause d'une technique, redevenait aussi clair qu'à l'habituel.

Les deux shinobis étaient étrangement en forme pour des personnes qui avaient reçu de plein fouet une déflagration. Fuu avait réussi à se protéger grâce au chakra de son bijuu, tandis que le ninja du tourbillon avait usé d'un jutsu Doton qui avait durci sa peau et ainsi avait limité les dégâts. Chacun des deux faisait de son coté le récapitulatif du combat, et des capacités qui lui restaient.

''Bon sang de fichtre de bigre de zut'' songea Thosvorn ''J'ai utilisé beaucoup trop de chakra, entre les jutsus offensifs et les clones, dont celui explosif. Plus la technique pour survivre à l'explosion… Tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop gourmand en énergie… Et contre un réceptacle, j'aurais plutôt dû jouer la carte de l'économie. Enfin, au moins, je pense avoir deviné qu'elle n'a pas un contrôle parfait de son bijuu… Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'une technique à utiliser, mais faut que je le fasse de la terre ferme, ou sinon, je tombe à l'eau, car je serai trop fatigué pour continuer à me tenir dessus.''

''Finalement, je me suis trompée'' reconnut Fuu mentalement ''Ce type est fort. Non seulement, il a une bonne réserve de chakra, mais en plus… Il a joué sur les cinq éléments. C'est presque impossible de faire ça. Normalement, la limite, c'est trois… Parfois quatre pour les plus doués, mais cinq, je n'avais jamais vu ça, et en plus, il a utilisé une des techniques que maîtrisait l'un des fondateurs du village, Kakuzu. Mais il sort d'où ce type ? ''

''J'EN SAIS RIEN, MAIS TU N'AS PLUS ASSEZ DE CHAKRA POUR CONTINUER A TE BATTRE'' intervint Shishibi

''Tu plaisante, gros scarabée ? Du chakra, t'en as plein, et tu peux m'en passer''

''POUR LA ENIEME FOIS, NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA. J'AI DES MILLENAIRES DE PLUS QUE TOI, ALORS RESPECTE-MOI UN PEU. ET D'AILLEURS, TU N'AURAS PAS LA MOINDRE PETITE GOUTTE DE MON CHAKRA''

''Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste en vie, et que pour ça, tu allais me donner ton énergie''

''CERTES, MAIS TON ADVERSAIRE NE VEUT PAS TE TUER. LE GAMIN BLOND LUI A DIT DE FAIRE EN SORTE QUE TU RESTES EN VIE… ALORS, MEME SI JE T'AI AIDEE TOUT A L'HEURE POUR FERMER LE CLAPET DE CE THOSVORN, MAINTENANT, TU TE DEBROUILLES ET TU ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE. DEHORS''

Fuu revint violemment à la réalité, rejetée de son esprit par le démon qu'elle abritait. Marmonnant une insulte à son égard, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et vit son adversaire courir, ou plutôt trottiner puisque la fatigue l'empêchait de faire plus, vers la rive. Elle voulut le suivre, mais sa jambe ensanglantée lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Elle avança néanmoins en boitant en direction du ninja du tourbillon. Celui-ci posa enfin pied à terre, et se donna cinq secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis il se retourna et fit quelques mudras.

Le possesseur du démon à sept queues le vit agir, et vit aussi bouger ses lèvres, sans pour autant entendre le moindre mot. Aussitôt, l'eau autour de la jeune fille se mit à tournoyer, puis une chaine jaillit des flots pour l'emprisonner et l'emporter vers le fond. La jinchuriki était complètement paralysée, et elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de la chaine. Finalement, l'eau l'entoura, et elle perdit sa respiration, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Les spectateurs virent Fuu tomber à l'eau subitement complètement inanimée, et s'y enfoncer lentement. Horyu jeta un regard à l'un des membres de son ANBU, et fit un signe de tête. Son subordonnée acquiesça, et courut sur l'étendue d'eau, pour rejoindre la jeune fille, et l'empêcher de couler. Une fois ceci près, il la porta sur son dos, et rejoignit la rive. Pendant ce temps, Naruto, et Gaara, suivis de Kageshiro, avaient rejoint leur compagnon qui s'était assis, et se reposait, les yeux mi-clos.

-Thosvorn, fit le ninja renard. Quand je dis « Essaye de ne pas trop l'abimer », c'est clair, non ?

-Ca va, elle va bien, non ? rétorqua le ninja du tourbillon. Et puis, si tu parles du clone explosif, et du parchemin, c'était pas méchant, même si elle est plus coriace que je ne l'imaginais.

-Non, moi, je te parle de la grosse explosion. Tu sais, celle qui a fait venir tout le monde.

-Ca, c'est de sa faute. On n'a pas idée de faire tomber un bout de métal imprégnée de raiton dans de l'eau. Sinon, t'as vu, Gaara ? Je t'avais dit que j'étais fort.

-Bof, tu t'es bien débrouillé, mais face à moi, tu ne tiens pas cinq secondes.

Thosvorn fronça les sourcils, mais il ne répondit pas. Vu son état de fatigue, il n'était pas en état de se disputer avec un type comme le jinchuriki d'Ichibi, qui n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour l'éliminer purement et simplement. Le ninja du tourbillon décida plutôt de sortir de l'une de ses sacoches «La stratégie du batifolage », et de lire un peu… Mais Kageshiro s'avança, et s'agenouilla.

-Tu veux que je te soigne ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu es un ninja médecin ? s'étonna Naruto. A ton âge ?

-Ouais, répondit simplement le jeune jonin avant de se tourner vers le ninja qui venait d'affronter Fuu. Au fait, j'ai deux-trois questions à te poser. Comment se fait-il que tu maitrises autant d'éléments ? Quelle était la technique qui t'a permis de vaincre Fuu ? Et enfin, tu sors d'où une telle quantité de chakra ? Tu as peut-être l'air fatigué physiquement, mais je sais qu'il t'en reste plein.

-Pour battre Fuu, j'ai utilisé la seule technique de genjutsu que je connaissais… Pour le reste, ça ne te regarde pas. Allez, maintenant que vous avez tous reconnu que je suis super balèze, laissez-moi lire.

-Non, fit Gaara. Allons plutôt convaincre Fuu de nous rejoindre.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser me reposer juste cinq minutes ?

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour notre quête, non ?

Thosvorn marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et se releva difficilement, aidé par Naruto, mais pas par Gaara qui se retourna. Le porteur du démon à une queue comptait visiblement ne pas accepter si facilement dans le groupe le ninja du tourbillon, et de ce fait, était particulièrement désagréable avec lui.

Le groupe, accompagné de Kageshiro, rejoignirent les ninjas de Taki qui entouraient Fuu. Celle-ci avait été tirée du genjutsu, et était en train d'être soigné. Ses yeux oranges se plissèrent de mécontentement en voyant arriver la personne qui venait de la battre. Même si elle avait reconnu intérieurement sa force, il n'était pas question qu'elle le fasse en public… D'autant qu'elle ne jugeait pas spécialement avoir perdu, puisque Shishibi lui avait fait faux bond, au mauvais moment. Elle jeta un regard noir à Thosvorn qui leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour que tous les jinchurikis lui en veuillent ?

Naruto s'avança, et regarda la jeune fille. Les deux possesseurs se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, avant que le ninja renard se décide à rompre le silence, en désignant des mains ses deux camarades.

-Bon, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki de Kyubi, et voilà Gaara, porteur d'Ichibi, ainsi que Thosvorn, qui n'a pas de démon. Mon objectif est de rassembler les neuf hôtes qui sont répartis à travers le monde. Tu as donc ta place dans l'organisation que je veux créer. Acceptes-tu de nous accompagner ?

Fuu resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de partir dans un éclat de rire. Les traits de Naruto s'affaissèrent de déception. A chaque fois qu'il disait son objectif à quelqu'un, celui-ci rigolait. Cela commençait à l'énerver, même s'il comprenait à quel point ce qu'il demandait pouvait paraître stupide. Thosvorn s'apprêta à dire quelque chose pour faire taire la jeune fille mais le ninja renard le prit de vitesse.

-Attendons demain, proposa-t-il. Ca nous permettra de nous reposer, et toi, Fuu, tu pourras réfléchir à tête reposée à notre proposition… Et tu pourras te remettre de ta défaite.

Fuu lui jeta un regard noir, mais acquiesça, et se leva pour prendre congé. Horyu se tourna vers les trois garçons, et leur proposa de loger dans les chambres prévues à cet effet dans le palais des chefs de Takis. Naruto accepta, conscient que son camarade aux lectures perverses avait besoin de repos. Les trois ninjas furent donc conduits dans des appartements spéciaux, et ils purent chacun s'occuper à leur façon.

Thosvorn s'écroula sur son lit, et s'endormit instantanément, épuisé par son combat. Le ninja renard fit de même, mais avant cela, il resta près de trois heures devant une carte du monde shinobi annotée par ses soins. Il y avait dessus toutes les informations dont il disposait sur les différents jinchurikis… Il savait que leur voyage allait les emmener à trois des cinq grands villages shinobis : Iwa, Kiri et Kumo. Il traça l'itinéraire que son groupe allait suivre quand il serait parti de Taki… En espérant que le jinchuriki de Shishibi accepte de les suivre.

Quant à Gaara, ne pouvant pas dormir à cause de son bijuu, il décida de monter sur le toit du palais, et d'observer le village. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais le jour commençait à décliner, et la lumière du soleil allait sous peu être engloutie par les ténèbres nocturnes. Profitant du temps qui restait avant que cela n'arrive, le porteur de Shukaku admira le village. Celui-ci avait été construit dans une sorte de dôme naturelle, où avait été construites des dizaines d'habitations, cachées pour la plupart par de nombreuses chutes d'eau, visibles ça et là, ces mêmes chutes d'eau qui donnaient son nom au village de Taki. En contrebas de là où se trouvait Gaara, les derniers marchands rangeaient leurs étals, et se préparaient à fermer boutique pour jouir d'un sommeil bien mérité. Le brouhaha du marché s'éteignit doucement, laissant le jeune homme dans un silence que seul brisait l'eau des cascades. C'était un cadre apaisant, et c'est bien installé sur son sable que le possesseur d'Ichibi passa toute la nuit, plongé dans ses sombres pensées.

Même si l'heure avançait, pourtant, il restait une autre personne qui restait parfaitement éveillé, et qui travaillait dans son bureau. Horyu était, lui aussi, quasi-insomniaque. Il n'avait besoin que de très peu de sommeil, et préférait toujours travailler autant qu'il le pouvait afin d'améliorer au mieux le quotidien des habitants de son village. C'était un bon chef, personne ne pouvait le nier. Alors qu'il était en train de signer le bon de commande pour des shurikens, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il ordonna à ladite personne d'entrer, et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir sa fille adoptive, Fuu, pénétrer dans la pièce. Il l'invita à s'asseoir en lui désignant un siège et prit la parole.

-Alors, ma chère fille, pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas ? demanda-t-il. Le combat n'a pas été facile.

-Bof, Shishibi m'a lâché au mauvais moment, c'est tout. Mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, c'est par rapport à la proposition du blondinet, ce Naruto Uzumaki. A ton avis, je dois l'accepter ou pas ?

-Ah oui, cette fameuse proposition. Quand il m'a révélé son objectif, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi en premier lieu… Mais j'y ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai deux avis, celui du père, et celui du chef de village. Lequel veux-tu que je te donne ?demanda Horyu.

-Eh bien… Des deux, si possible.

-D'accord. En tant que père, je pense que tu devrais refuser. Ce que veut faire ce gamin est à la fois très dangereux et très aléatoire, et donc, je ne peux pas t'encourager à le suivre.

Fuu acquiesça en hochant la tête. Elle aussi pensait que c'était très risqué de suivre Naruto. D'autant qu'elle avait Shishibi en elle, le seul bijuu dont disposait Taki, et si elle mourrait, le village serait affaibli. Elle se tut, attendant d'entendre ce qu'allait lui dire son père adoptif.

-En tant que chef de village, néanmoins, je pense que tu devrais y aller. Il y a, certes, une possibilité que tu sois tuée, et que tu perdes ton bijuu, mais cela, tu le risques à chaque mission, et aucune mission ne peut rapporter aussi gros que le projet de Naruto. Imaginons qu'il réussisse. Il commandera aux neufs possesseurs, et comme tu seras de son coté, Taki sera leur allié. Rends-toi compte, notre petit pays aurait enfin une force militaire suffisante pour se protéger des grandes nations. Et grâce aux nations qui nous sont alliées, l'occasion pour nous d'agrandir notre territoire nous serait offerte, et c'est aussi l'opportunité de faire payer aux grands villages qui ont dévastés notre pays pendant la guerre. Par ailleurs, je te sais forte, et je sais que tu seras capable de t'enfuir si la situation l'exige.

-Donc, selon toi, il vaut mieux que j'accepte.

-Même si je ne nie pas que cette affaire pourrait se révéler particulièrement avantageuse pour le village, je ne veux t'obliger à rien. Je connais les dangers, et…

-Père, l'interrompit la jeune fille, je suis une kunoichi de Taki. C'est mon rôle de tout faire pour que notre nation s'élève au plus haut niveau. Si nous avons une chance de grimper au sommet, nous avons le devoir de la saisir.

-Bien, dans ce cas, accepte leur proposition… Mais agis stratégiquement. Oppose leur tout de même une résistance de principe, puis fait mine de te ranger à leurs arguments. Si possible, il faut qu'ils ne voient pas à quel point ce qu'ils nous proposent nous arrange, ou sinon… ils pourraient s'en formaliser, et ce ne sera qu'une source supplémentaire de problème.

-Dans ce cas, on se voit demain.

Horyu salua sa fille d'un mouvement de tête, et replongea dans sa paperasse. Il entendit la porte de son bureau claquer et cessa aussitôt de travailler. Il releva la tête, et regarda des tableaux… Des tableaux qui représentaient les ninjas qui avaient dirigés avant lui le village des cascades. Un sourire fugace traversa le visage d'Horyu. Pour Taki, l'avenir serait grandiose.

Le lendemain, Naruto, Gaara et Thosvorn se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du chef de Taki, en présence de ce dernier, de ses filles, de Kageshiro, et du père du jonin. Fuu faisait face aux trois garçons, et attendaient visiblement d'eux qu'ils réitèrent la proposition qu'ils avaient faites hier, ce que s'empressa de faire le ninja renard, approuvé par le porteur d'Ichibi, et par Thosvorn

-Mon objectif est de créer un groupe réunissant tous les porteurs de démons. Et cela pour nous venger de toutes les années pendant lesquelles nous avons été haîs et maltraités. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas autant souffert que la moyenne des jinchurikis. Alors, acceptes-tu ? fit le possesseur de Kyubi d'un ton qui cachait mal l'espoir d'une réponse positive.

-Vous me proposez quelque chose de très dangereux, et dont les chances de réussite sont pour ainsi dire minimes, tout en soulignant que je ne suis que peu concernée… Que ferais-tu à ma place ?

-J'accepterai, répondit aussi sec Naruto.

-Eh bien, moi pas, rétorqua la porteuse de Shishibi.

La réplique jeta un froid, et Naruto prit un air déçu. Il recula d'un pas, et dodelina la tête, puis il se tourna vers ses deux camarades, et leur parla à voix basse pour que personne ne les entende.

-Bon, les gars… Vous avez des arguments ?

-Eh bien, la menace Akatsuki, proposa Gaara.

-Pas faux, souligna le ninja du tourbillon.

Naruto se retourna vers Fuu, et lui expliqua ce qu'il savait sur l'organisation Akatsuki. Il lui souligna qu'il serait plus prudent pour elle de ne pas rester à un point fixe, qu'elle serait plus facilement repérable en restant à Taki, et qu'elle mettrait en danger tout son village, et par extension sa famille. Alors, la jeune fille eut l'air pensif, et le ninja blond ne cacha pas un sourire triomphateur. Jouer la carte de l'organisation criminelle que rien n'arrêtait était souvent la bonne solution. Mais, la porteuse du démon à sept queues ne se fit pas convaincre aussi facilement.

Elle fit remarquer qu'entourée par des unités entières d'ANBU et de jonins, elle serait bien plus à l'abri qu'avec un petit groupe.

-Tu es stupide, intervint Thosvorn. Les ninjas d'Akatsuki sont très puissants, des ninjas de rang S… Le haut du panier. Ils sont forts, tellement, que même moi, j'aurai du mal à les battre, or, je te rappelle qu'hier, tu as justement perdu contre moi.

Fuu commença par mettre une baffe monumentale au ninja du tourbillon. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelât ses défaites, d'autant qu'elle avait été trahi par son bijuu. Elle haussa les épaules, mais se remit à réfléchir. Visiblement, elle prenait en compte ce que lui avait dit Thosvorn. Ce dernier se tenait la joue et aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose, mais Naruto se rapprocha de lui, et lui souffla à mi-voix.

-Tu connais Akatsuki, tu as une réserve phénoménale de chakra… Tu peux me dire qui tu es vraiment ?

-Tu sauras tout plus tard, répondit le shinobi du tourbillon. Et puis, je n'ai pas tant de chakra que ça.

-Tu parles, j'ai bien vu que tu as combattu en dépendant des quantités faramineuses d'énergie. Et les cinq éléments, et les clones, et le genjutsu. Qu'est-ce que tu es, exactement ?

-Mes capacités… Ce dont je suis capable… Les réponses viendront plus tard, Naruto. Bien plus tard. Sinon, je suis un jeune shinobi au charme inégalé, et aux multiples talents.

-Bon, vous m'avez convaincue, fit Fuu. J'accepte de vous rejoindre.

Horyu ne manqua pas de rire sous cape. Sa chère fille avait parfaitement joué le jeu. D'abord, un refus net… Puis une hésitation, et enfin l'acceptation. Bref, les étapes nécessaires pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa décision à l'avance. En entendant cela, Naruto et Gaara échangèrent un regard victorieux, pendant que Thosvorn faisait une tête à mi-chemin entre une grimace et un sourire. Le ninja renard donna un coup de poing dans sa paume, et leva ses yeux bleus, brillant de reconnaissance vers Fuu.

-Bien, fit-il . Et dès que tu seras prête, on part.

-Attendez un peu, fit Horyu. J'aimerai que vous acceptiez que Kageshiro vous accompagne. Il vous sera utile. C'est un ninja médecin très doué, malgré son jeune âge, et surtout, il dispose de quelques talents héréditaires qui vous seront utiles.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'arrêtèrent sur le jeune jonin. Ce dernier adoptait un air neutre, qui empêchait le ninja renard de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Lui-même n'était pas spécialement emballé de prendre un membre supplémentaire, mais d'un autre coté, s'il acceptait, non seulement il était certain que Fuu ne changeât pas d'avis à la dernière seconde, et en plus, il renforçait son groupe avec un membre très utile. Il se tourna vers ses deux camarades, pour obtenir leur avis.

Le trio s'éloignèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour pouvoir déterminer s'ils acceptaient la proposition.

-Je suis contre, fit à voix basse Thosvorn. On ne sait rien de ses capacités. Si ça se trouve, c'est pour nous espionner.

-Moi, je suis pour, renseigna Gaara.

-Parce que je suis contre ?

-Entre autre… Néanmoins, surtout pour être sur que Fuu vienne.

-Je suis d'accord avec Gaara, fit Naruto. Ce Kageshiro, on va dire que c'est un bonus. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est Fuu. Je rappelle que le but, c'est de rassembler les jinchurikis.

-Mais on ne connait rien de ses capacités, souligna Thosvorn en haussant le ton. Si ça se trouve, il est faible.

Le ninja du tourbillon avait cessé de chuchoter et avait parlé à voix haute. Kageshiro haussa un sourcil, mais ne réagit pas. Il était habitué à ce genre de réaction, et n'en prit pas ombrage. Fuu, en revanche, ne resta pas s'en réagir. Après tout, Kageshiro avait été son maître, même s'il était plus jeune qu'elle, et dire qu'il était faible, c'était, par extension, qu'elle-même n'était pas à un niveau pas très élevé…

-Il est fort, intervint-elle. On te l'a dit, il est ninja médecin, et en plus, il a été jonin à huit ans.

-Mais…

-Bah, de toute façon, Thosvorn, qui est le meneur du groupe ? demanda Naruto.

-J'aimerais te répondre que c'est moi, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse.

-Effectivement, le meneur, c'est moi. Donc, c'est moi qui décide, et je décide que Kageshiro va venir avec nous

Thosvorn haussa les épaules, et se contenta de sortir son livre de l'une de ses sacoches, pour le lire. Gaara opina du chef quand Naruto se tourna vers lui pour lui demander tacitement son accord… Le possesseur de Kyubi put donc confirmer qu'il acceptait le ninja de Taki dans le groupe.

-Très bien, fit Horyu. Puisque nous sommes d'accord, vous allez pouvoir partir. J'aurai bien eu envie de faire une fête d'adieu, mais je suis sur que vous êtes pressé, et par ailleurs, mon budget est trop serré pour permettre ce genre d'extra.

-Bon, alors, on vous laisse vous faire vos adieux, fit le ninja renard. On vous attend à la sortie du village, Fuu et Kageshiro.

Pendant que les ninjas de Taki se préparaient, Naruto, Gaara et Thosvorn partirent en direction de la porte principale, celle par laquelle ils auraient du normalement entrer. Ils marchaient sans hésiter, et en devisant. Le ninja du tourbillon était plongé dans la lecture de son livre habituel, tandis que les deux possesseurs parlaient de l'itinéraire qu'ils allaient prendre, tout en s'imaginant les possibilités qu'ouvrirait un groupe composé des neufs jinchurikis.

Après une bonne demi-heure, les deux nouveaux membres du groupe arrivèrent. Naruto les trouva, d'ailleurs, étrangement calmes pour des gens qui quittaient leur village pour aller à la recherche de shinobis abritant des démons, mais il ne chercha pas à se demander ce qui expliquait ce calme, et les accueillit avec un sourire quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau.

-Bien, fit-il. Et maintenant, en route vers le pays de la terre, et vers Iwa.

* * *

><p>Voilà, on insère un petit coté "intérêt pour la puissance géopolitique de Taki" à l'entrée de Fuu dans le groupe, ce qui manquait un peu avant.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous.

Premièrement, merci à Anonyme et à hiey, qui ont commenté. Je ne peux que dire que merci au premier. Quant au second, eh bien, je vais éclaircir quelques points. (ne nous inquiétons pas, je ne suis pas un de ces imbéciles qui insultent les gars qui les critique (d'autant plus que là, la critique est justifiée).

Donc, je t'approuve complètement, le style est mauvais, et en plus dans le chap 2, y a que des dialogues, c'est absolument pas ce qu'on trouve dans une bonne fic. Mais je te rassure, ces chapitres furent écrit à mes tous début dans l'univers de la fanfic (il y a un an et des poussières^^).

On remarquera d'ailleurs qu'un chef de village à la Horyu parait un peu léger (ouais, t'es un inconnu? Pas grave,, viens voir mon jinchuriki, même si je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire). Mais le style, comme le caractère des personnages s'affirment pour devenir plus mature (tout en restant délirant^^).

Donc, voilà, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce genre de détail. J'admets qu'ils sont (très) gênants, mais cela évolue. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Ah si, une dernière question. Vous préférez un (chaque mercredi) ou deux chap par semaine (un mardi et un samedi)?

* * *

><p>Naruto 4 V2 : Bijuus et éléments.<p>

Le pays de la Cascade était parsemé de forêts à la densité variable. En vérité, plus l'on s'éloignait du pays du feu, moins elles étaient touffues… C'était la constatation évidente que s'était faite chacun des membres du petit groupe dont l'objectif était de réunir les neuf jinchurikis. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils évoluaient vers leur destination, le climat changeait également et, à la grande satisfaction de Gaara, se faisait plus sec. Ces modifications constituaient en eux-mêmes la preuve que la frontière n'était plus très loin. Dans le monde des ninjas, en effet, c'était la nature qui délimitait les territoires… Nature aidée par les techniques élémentaires des shinobis lorsque besoin de déplacer les frontières il y avait, comme ça avait été le cas lors des grandes guerres qui avaient par trois fois traversées le continent des ninjas.

La différence notable dans le groupe était que ce n'était plus Thosvorn qui menait la marche, mais Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait pas passé des heures à étudier des cartes pour rien : il voulait connaitre le chemin pour ouvrir la route, et ainsi, rappeler qu'il était le meneur. Personne ne lui avait contesté cette place, même si, quand il avait déclaré haut et fort qu'il était le chef, Fuu avait levé les yeux au ciel d'un air qui semblait dire : « Crois ce que tu veux, gamin ». Air qui n'avait été remarqué que par Kageshiro qui n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction. Le jonin de Taki ne comptait pas intervenir plus que nécessaire dans le groupe, puisqu'il n'était là que pour protéger la jinchuriki de Nanabi.

L'avancée du groupe était rapide et rien ne l'interrompait, et nul doute qu'il traverserait la frontière d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes. Cependant, Naruto ne l'envisageait pas ainsi, et il s'arrêta net, alors que lui et ses compagnons venaient de déboucher sur une immense clairière, certes entourée d'arbres, mais suffisamment grande pour qu'une deux centaines de personnes puissent y tenir. Ceux qui le suivaient s'arrêtèrent également et lui jetèrent pour la plupart un regard interrogateur… Seul le ninja du tourbillon prit ouvertement la parole pour poser la question qui se trouvait dans l'esprit de tous.

-Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais qu'on devait se dépêcher d'arriver à Iwa pour recruter les jinchurikis avant de continuer notre périple et d'aller chercher les autres réceptacles afin de créer la plus puissante de toutes les organisations et afin que le monde soit à notre botte.

-« A notre botte » ? répéta Gaara. A la botte des possesseurs, oui. A la tienne, non.

-Peuh, fit le ninja du tourbillon. Tu n'as même pas de botte.

-Toi non plus, que je sache.

Thosvorn jeta un regard à ses pieds, et après avoir constaté qu'effectivement il n'avait pas de botte, il réfléchit quelques secondes, et, ayant trouvé une réponse cinglante, s'apprêta à répliquer, quand Fuu lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, en posant son regard dans celui du ninja renard.

-Alors, Naruto ? Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ?

-Parce qu'il ne sert, en l'état actuel des choses, d'aller plus loin. Avant de repartir, j'aurai besoin d'apprendre deux ou trois choses. Thosvorn ?

L'intéressé dardait de ses yeux verts brillant d'intelligence le possesseur d'Ichibi qui, étrangement, entrait dans son jeu. Aucun des deux adolescents ne voulaient être le premier à cligner des yeux, et s'affrontaient tacitement. Le porteur de Kyubi soupira, et laissa la seule femme du groupe convaincre Gaara et Thosvorn d'arrêter leur duel de regard à l'aide de deux baffes bien placées. L'une toucha son but et envoya le shinobi tout de noir vêtu à terre, mais la seconde fut arrêtée par le sable protecteur du fils du Yondaime Kazekage. Fuu resta quelques secondes stupéfaites… Même si elle avait déjà entendu parler des capacités de Gaara, elle ne les avait jamais vues de ses propres yeux, et elle eut du mal à cacher sa surprise, mais elle ne put rien dire car le ninja du tourbillon se releva et, après lui avoir adressé un regard noir, s'intéressa au déserteur de Konoha.

-Qu'y-a-t'il ?

-Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les bijuus et leurs possesseurs.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je connaissais quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

-Ah, fit Naruto d'un ton qui révélait sa déception.

-Mais je connais bien évidemment tout ce qu'i savoir sur eux. Après tout, la puissance des bijuus, et par extension des jinchurikis, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fascinant, et j'ai réuni des informations au cas où…j'aurais du en affronter.

-Bien, fit le porteur du démon à neuf queues, et tu peux me dire de quel genre d'information il s'agit

Thosvorn haussa les épaules, et ferma les yeux, cherchant à se remémorer ce qu'il savait.

-En fait, j'en sais long sur eux. Evidemment, le minimum requis, donc leur apparence et leur pouvoir. Pour les bijuus, bien sur, parce que pour leur possesseurs, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. En revanche, je connais leur village, et leur nom. Par ailleurs, ce qui est vraiment intéressant, c'est que les bijuus se sont affrontés entre eux avant d'être scellé par les humains et de ce fait, on peut établir un petit classement. Vieux de quelques siècles d'accord, mais qui démontre que le niveau de puissance de ces démons ne dépend pas de leur nombre de queues.

-Attends un peu, fit Gaara. Quand on t'a sorti des décombres où t'étais coincé, t'avais pas l'air de remarquer que c'était le pouvoir d'Ichibi.

-Je l'avais remarqué, et d'ailleurs, je te rappelle que tu avais failli me broyer quand j'ai signalé que tu étais un jinchuriki.

Gaara le regarda silencieusement, et haussa les épaules. Thosvorn allait rajouter quelque chose, mais il se fit damer le pion par Naruto qui ne voulait pas avoir à gérer une dispute.

-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut-être me dire tout ce qu'i savoir sur ces jinchurikis et ces bijuus.

-Pas de problème. Je vais même rajouter les démons qu'on a déjà en stock pour être sur de ne pas perdre le fil de ma pensée.

Donc commençons par Ichibi. Il a l'apparence d'un tanuki, et permet à son réceptacle d'utiliser le sable. En revanche, il a la vilaine habitude d'empêcher son hôte de dormir sous peine d'en prendre le contrôle. Son porteur actuel est notre très antipathique camarade Gaara du désert ici présent.

Le deuxième est Nibi. C'est un chat constitué de flamme bleu qui a des yeux vairons, l'un étant jaune, celui de droite, et l'autre étant vert, celui de gauche. On dit qu'il contrôle le feu. C'est en partie vrai, mais c'est surtout une croyance du fait de sa constitution. En revanche, ce qui est avéré, c'est qu'il est le bijuu de la mort et qu'il dispose de certaines capacités liés à ce domaine. Les rumeurs soutiennent qu'il pourrait même ramener les gens à la vie pour un temps limité, et que c'est cette faculté qui aurait inspiré au Nidaime Hokage la technique de la réincarnation des âmes. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce sont des rumeurs, et bien sur, pas moyen de les vérifier. En tout cas, son jinchuriki est une femme qui vient du village de Kumo. Elle s'appelle Yugito Nii, qui doit approcher de la trentaine.

Ensuite, il y a Sanbi. Bon, dans la plupart des légendes, on le décrit comme une tortue géante, car c'est l'animal auquel il ressemble le plus, mais quand on le voit en vrai, on ne tombe pas exactement sur une tortue. Au niveau des capacités, la principale chose à savoir, c'est qu'il accorde une facilité inouï à maitriser le Suiton, avec un coup de chakra réduit, et que son chakra est d'une solidité peu commune. Par contre, pour le réceptacle, je ne sais pas qui c'est, parce que son identité est tenue secrète pour une raison que j'ignore. De toute façon, Kiri est réputé pour avoir le gout du secret et c'est particulièrement dommage, dans le cas qui nous intéresse.

Pour continuer la liste, parlons de Yonbi. C'est un énorme gorille, qui a le poil rouge et des cornes. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi il a des cornes, les singes ne sont pas supposés en avoir, mais peu importe. Il donne à son réceptacle le contrôle de la lave. Son possesseur actuel est un vieil homme, plus de cinquante ans, qui se prénomme Roshi de la lave. C'est un combattant aguerri qui a vu plusieurs guerres et qui s'y est fait une sacrée réputation. Contrairement à la plupart des réceptacles, il n'est pas cloitré dans son village, à Iwa, mais vagabonde librement dans le pays de la Terre.

Le cinquième est, comme de juste, Gobi. C'est peut-être le démon à la fois le plus étrange, et le plus pratique. Etrange parce que son corps est un mélange entre un corps de cheval et une tête de dauphin, même si selon moi, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un dauphin. Pratique, car chacune de ses queues symbolise un élément, et son jinchuriki peut jongler aisément entre les cinq. Par ailleurs, il est réputé pour être le bijuu des illusions, et de donner à son porteur la capacité d'user du Futton, l'art de la vapeur. Son réceptacle actuel est un homme nommé Han du village d'Iwa.

Le suivant est Rokubi, un bijuu à la forme peu… ragoutante. C'est une sorte de grosse limace avec des petites jambes et des petits bras. Son corps est recouvert d'une drôle de substance, si bien qu'il dégouline de partout. Il est de couleur bleu électrique, et d'ailleurs, il utilise la foudre, et le feu généré par la foudre, ou du moins c'est ce que prétend la rumeur, car ses précédents hôtes ne faisaient pas ça du tout. Son porteur de l'instant est un déserteur de Kiri particulièrement violent nommé Utakata qui vaut pas moins de cinquante millions de ryos.

Ensuite, Nanabi, qu'on nomme assez souvent Shishibi, est une sorte de gros… Hm… Scarabée, ou de grosse libellule. Il est le seul des bijuus à voler, et permet à son porteur, ou plutôt sa porteuse, d'en faire autant. Il peut aussi utiliser le vent, et il donne, parait-il, à son possesseur des capacités de dissimulation inégalées. Il est détenu par Fuu que l'on connait bien puisque elle est juste là.

Après, c'est Hachibi, un gigantesque taureau… à moins que ce ne soit un poulpe. Je crois qu'il est un mixe des deux, en fait. Une tête de taureau, et les huit tentacules d'un poulpe. Par contre, je ne connais pas ses pouvoirs, mais son réceptacle, si. C'est le petit frère du Yondaime Raikage de Kumo, et il s'appelle Killer Bee.

Et enfin, on arrive à Kyubi, le plus puissant des neufs bijuus, dont on dit qu'il est leur roi, même si je doute que les autres démons lui donnent ce titre. C'est un renard à fourrure orange qui a une quantité de chakra inépuisable aux yeux des hommes. Il dispose de multiples capacités, mais personne ne connait tout ce dont il est capable. Il ne s'est jamais laissé dompté… Mais toi, Naruto, peut-être réussiras-tu puisque tu es son porteur.

Thosvorn s'arrêta de parler et reprit son souffle. Il avait beaucoup parlé en une seule fois et il avait la gorge sèche. Il but un peu le contenu d'une gourde qu'il gardait dans une de ses sacoches. Quand il se fut désaltéré, le ninja blond le regarda fixement, en semblant attendre quelque chose. Ce quelque chose, le ninja du tourbillon ne sembla pas savoir ce que c'était et il rangea sa gourde avant de sortir le livre de Jiraya, prêt à lire la suite.

Cependant, avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de poser ses yeux sur le premier mot, l'Uzumaki fit un pas vers lui, et posa sa main sur l'œuvre du ninja de la légende.

-Attends un peu, fit-il. Tu ne nous as pas encore dit quoi que ce soit sur le soi-disant classement des démons aux niveaux du chakra et de la puissance.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

Le ninja du tourbillon referma à son grand regret son livre, et prit une feuille de papier et un crayon d'une de ses sacoches. Pendant cinq minutes, il traça des traits, et écrivit dessus pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de finalement aux membres du petit groupe dont il faisait partie.

Bijuu... Chakra ... Puissance  
>Ichibi ... 9ème ... 8ème<br>Nibi... 8ème ... 4ème  
>Sanbi... 7ème ... 6ème<br>Yonbi... 6ème ... 9ème  
>Gobi ... 5ème... 3ème<br>Rokubi ... 4ème ... 5ème  
>Shishibi ...3ème ... 7ème<br>Hachibi... 2ème ... 2ème  
>Kyubi... 1er ... 1er<p>

-Et voilà, fit-il d'un ton triomphal en exhibant fièrement ce qu'il avait écrit. Bon, ne vous y fiez pas trop cependant. Comme je l'ai dit, ça date de plusieurs siècles d'une part, et d'autre part, il faut voir les circonstances dans lesquelles les démons ont gagné leur bataille en s'affrontant les uns les autres. Par ailleurs, les jinchurikis ayant leur capacité propre, Naruto ne sera pas forcément plus fort que tous les autres, juste parce qu'il a Kyubi en lui.

-Très intéressant, remarqua Kageshiro. Pour moi qui suis passionné d'histoire, ce que tu me dis là est vraiment passionnant. Existe-il des récits de ces batailles ?

-Absolument pas ! fit Thosvorn d'un ton péremptoire.

-Alors, sur quoi bases-tu ton classement ?

-Eh bien…

Thosvorn se tut soudainement en même temps que le vent semblait soudainement se lever. Le ninja du tourbillon écarquilla ses yeux verts brillant d'intelligence et se tourna vers les trois porteurs de démons. Kageshiro l'imita et suivit son mouvement. En tant que jonin, et malgré son jeune âge, il avait senti un brusque changement dans l'atmosphère qui semblait plus étouffante autour de Gaara, de Fuu et de Naruto.

Les trois avaient la bouche à moitié ouverte, comme s'ils avaient voulu crier et qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de leur mouvement. Leurs yeux étaient révulsés, et leur teint était étrangement cireux. Le maitre de la détentrice du bijuu à sept queues la rejoignit en deux enjambées, et fit les gestes que sa condition de shinobi médecin l'avait habitué à exécuté. Il lui prit le bras, et posa ses doigts près de la main afin de trouver son pouls. Quand il eut remarqué que tout allait bien de ce coté, et après avoir répété l'opération sur les deux autres ninjas, il recula et se gratta les cheveux.

-Etrange phénomène, indiqua-t-il. Ils devraient tous aller bien. Rien ne justifie pareil état.

-Ils sont en transe, révéla Thosvorn. On appelle très justement ça « La transe des bijuus », d'ailleurs. C'est un phénomène qui ne se passe que quand des jinchurikis se trouvent au même endroit en nombre suffisant.

-Tu connais beaucoup de chose pour un si jeune garçon, fit Kageshiro d'un ton presque accusateur.

-Héritage familiale, rien de plus. Et ça te va mal de dire que je suis jeune, tu l'es plus que moi, gamin.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus vieux que moi que tu n'es pas jeune, Thosvorn. Ils vont rester longtemps dans cet état ?

-La transe des bijuus est un moyen pour les jinchurikis pour communiquer sans que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. Ca durera le temps de leur conversation

-Et il y a un risque pour le corps si ça dure trop longtemps ?

-Non, aucun risque, soupira Thosvorn. Tu peux arrêter de poser des questions ? C'est carrément lourd à la longue.

-J'ai intégré votre groupe pour protéger Fuu, pas pour autre chose. En tant que shinobi de Taki, je dois suivre les directives de mon village et je dois vérifier tous les risques qu'elle court.

-Très bien, mais rassure-toi, elle n'en court actuellement aucun. Tu vas donc pouvoir me laisser lire.

Thosvorn s'assit en tailleur, et reprit son livre. Pendant qu'il commençait à lire, le jonin de Taki lui s'assit à coté des jinchurikis et sortit d'une de ses sacoches quelques pilules médicales, au cas où les porteurs de démons en auraient besoin en sortant de leur transe.

Naruto, Gaara et Fuu avaient effectivement et involontairement déclenché une transe de bijuu. Ils avaient tous été autant surpris les uns que les autres quand le ciel s'était brusquement assombri et que la nature avait complètement disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à une salle sombre, où ne régnait qu'une lumière tamisée qui ne laissait voir que les trois jinchurikis ainsi que les silhouettes de leur démons, enchainés, respectifs derrière eux. Les démons semblaient ne pas être particulièrement apprécié d'être traité comme il était.

''MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI'' cria Ichibi de sa voix de crécelle'' DES ANNEES DANS CETTE CAGE, ET QUAND, ENFIN, LA GRILLE DISPARAIT, VOILA DES CHAINES QUI SORTENT DE NULLE PART POUR ME PRIVER DE LIBERTE''

''PARLE MOINS BRUYAMMENT'' répondit Shishibi.''D'INNOMBRABLES ANNEES SE SONT PASSEES DEPUIS NOTRE DERNIERE RENCONTRE… ARRETE DE BEUGLER ET PROFITE DE NOS RETROUVAILLES''

''SILENCE, MOUSTIQUE ET TANUKI DEGENERES'' intervint une voix caverneuse et autoritaire avant que Shukaku eut pu répondre. ''INCLINEZ VOUS DEVANT LE PLUS PUISSANT DE TOUS LES BIJUUS, KYUBI''

''Le plus puissant des bijuus est tout de même enchainé'' remarqua Naruto.

''Il a quand même plus de chakra que Nanabi'' fit Fuu.

''Comment se fait-il que nous soyons là ?'' demanda Gaara, imperturbable.

''TRES BONNE QUESTION'' fit Kyubi ''IL SEMBLERAIT QU'IL Y AIT DES HUMAINS DOTE D'UN PEU DE BON SENS, CONTRAIREMENT A D'AUTRES''

En même temps que ces mots étaient présentés, la gigantesque créature baissa la tête vers son hôte qui serra les poings pour ne pas répliquer. S'il avait été en privé, il n'aurait pas hésité à dire ce qu'il pensait au renard, mais il ne pouvait pas se conduire n'importe comment devant ceux dont il était le chef, car il se considérait comme tel, et risquer de passer pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas contrôler ces émotions.

''QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT, JE PENSE QUE VOUS DEVRIEZ OUBLIER VOTRE PROJET. IL EST VOUE A L'ECHEC'' reprit le démon à neuf queues

''D'abord, depuis quand tu me donnes des conseils sur ce que je fais ?'' fit son possesseur ''Ensuite, on peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?''

''TU ES FAIBLE, NARUTO. ET TU SOUHAITES RENCONTRER DES GENS MILLE FOIS PLUS FORTS QUE TOI, TOUT EN PERSISTANT A REFUSER MON POUVOIR. SEULE LA MORT T'ATTEND ET SI TU MEURS, CE N'EST PAS BON POUR MOI. D'AUTRE PART, AUCUN DE MES LARBINS N'ARRIVERA A S'ENTENDRE''

''QUI APPELLES-TU LARBINS,FOUTU RENARD ?'' beugla Ichibi.

''TOUS LES AUTRES BIJUUS''

''ESPECE D'ENFOIRE'' fit Nanabi ''TU TE CROIS FORT CAR TU AS NEUF QUEUES, MAIS CA N'A RIEN A VOIR''

''Peu importe'' intervint Naruto. ''Je me fiche de l'avis des bijuus. Je veux juste demander aux jinchurikis. Par contre, tu as raison, Kyubi, je suis encore trop faible, et je dois donc devenir plus fort.''

Une flamme sembla s'alluma dans son regard, et il leva le poing vers le ciel assombri pour exprimer sa détermination. Quand il regarda Gaara et Fuu, il fut quelque peu déçu. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à une ovation, mais ils auraient tout de même pu lui épargner pour l'un d'avoir un regard vide et pour l'autre, de lever les yeux au ciel. Il baissa le bras et soupira. Kyubi essaya alors de se dégager de ses chaines et poussa un rugissement terrifiant.

La salle disparut alors aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Le ciel reprit son bleu habituel, et les démons se dissipèrent, tandis que la nature revenait. Les trois jinchurikis faillirent perdre l'équilibre suite à ce brusque retour à la réalité, en partie à cause de la luminosité qui avait soudainement gagné en intensité, par contraste avec la salle où ils se trouvaient moins de cinq secondes auparavant. Kageshiro et Thosvorn cessèrent respectivement de préparer son matériel de médecin et de lire le livre de Jiraya, et regardèrent les possesseurs. En un coup d'œil, le ninja du tourbillon vit que, comme il l'avait dit, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir de problème particulier, et se prépara à se remettre à lire.

-Attends, Thosvorn, j'ai besoin de toi, demanda Naruto. Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'y connaissais en élément ?

-Un peu que je m'y connais, fit l'adolescent. Je suis omniscient en la matière. Personne ne connait ça plus que moi.

-Ouais, dans ce cas, j'aurai besoin de toi pour m'apprendre des jutsus élémentaires.

-Pas de problème, quel est ton élément propre ?

-Mon élé… Quoi ?

-Ton élément propre. Chaque ninja a une affinité prédéfini avec un des cinq éléments. Une fois qu'il l'a maitrise assez bien, il pense à en apprendre une autre. Vu ta réaction, je déduis que tu n'as pas la moindre idée du tien. Donc, prends ça.

Le shinobi du tourbillon sortit d'une de ses sacoches une feuille qu'il tendit à Naruto. Celui-ci la prit en haussant un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi un bout de papier pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec les différentes natures de chakra. Il jeta un regard à Gaara qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Son père avait lui-même décidé des techniques à apprendre à son benjamin, et il lui avait imposé l'apprentissage des techniques Futon, si bien que le possesseur ne connaissait pas son véritable élément et n'était jamais passé par l'épreuve de la feuille. Il le signala d'ailleurs à Thosvorn, qui lui passa à son tour un bout de papier.

Les deux possesseurs échangèrent un nouveau regard quand Thosvorn les invita à diffuser du chakra dans les feuilles. Celui du porteur de Kyubi se coupa automatiquement en deux, tandis que celui du détenteur de Shukaku se mit à se consumer, au grand intérêt de Fuu qui s'approcha un peu plus près du fils du Yondaime Kazekage.

-Tu es du feu, remarqua-t-elle. Je le maitrise aussi, même si mon élément naturel est l'eau.

-Et Naruto est du vent, remarqua Thosvorn avant de se tourner vers Kageshiro. Au fait, pure curiosité, tu es de quel élément, toi?

-Terre, répondit le jeune jonin d'un ton neutre, et je maitrise aussi un autre élément. Mais, bon, les éléments, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Pas assez chirurgical à mon goût. Je préfère les techniques plus subtiles.

-Mouais, comme tous les ninjas médecins, compléta le ninja du tourbillon en croisant les bras. Enfin, bref, puisqu'on connait vos éléments, vous deux, vous allez commencer à les développer. On peut dire que Gaara est bien tombé.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le susnommé.

-A ton avis ? Le feu est l'élément qui te convient le plus. Tu maitrises déjà le vent qui peut amplifier les flammes, et tu maitrises le sable, qui, mêlé au feu et à sa chaleur extrême, peut évoluer en une nouvelle forme : le verre.

Gaara le regarda interloqué. Mêler du feu à son sable pour créer un nouvel élément ? Il n'y aurait jamais pensé, tant il avait l'habitude de se reposer sur le pouvoir de son bijuu. Cependant, en y pensant bien, c'était effectivement pour lui l'opportunité de devenir plus fort. Le jour où il aurait à affronter ses anciens compatriotes de Suna, il aurait à leur opposer une arme qu'ils ne connaitraient pas. Cela ferait peut-être toute la différence.

Le ninja du tourbillon se perdit dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas à la fois s'occuper de Naruto et de Gaara à la fois, et il préférait s'occuper du porteur de Kyubi, qui était largement plus sympathique avec lui que celui d'Ichibi. Il se tourna donc vers la porteuse de Nanabi.

-Dis-moi, Fuu, tu penses pouvoir enseigner le Katon ?

-Evidemment que je peux le faire, répondit aussi sec la jeune fille.

-Dans ce cas, prends Gaara avec toi, et éloignez-vous un peu pour vous entrainer. Quelques techniques de bases suffiront. Après, il pourra travailler tout seul sur pour changer son sable en verre, et ensuite, il pourra s'entrainer au contrôle de ce verre. Il y a matière à faire, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu n'en as vraiment pas l'air, mais tu es capable de dire des choses intelligentes, fit la jinchuriki en prenant l'ancien ninja de Suna par le bras.

La jeune fille partit en direction de la forêt avec Gaara qui se laissa entrainer. Le shinobi du tourbillon grommela quelque chose sur la possesseur de Nanabi que ne comprit pas le ninja renard, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kageshiro. Seulement, ce dernier avait mystérieusement disparu. Comprenant que tous les autres membres du groupe allaient s'entrainer, il avait décidé de s'éclipser un peu pour se reposer un peu, sans prendre la peine d'en avertir les autres auparavant.

Naruto ne se préoccupa pas de ce fait, et demanda à Thosvorn de lui apprendre à maitriser son élément. Et donc, de lui détailler toutes les étapes très précisément.

-En vérité, pour contrôler l'élément vent, il faut transformer son chakra en une force tranchante. Il faut donc que tu t'entraines à couper des objets de plus en plus résistants. D'ordinaire, on commence par une feuille d'arbre, puis on s'attaque à quelque chose de plus gros.

-Et une fois que j'aurai fait ça, je pourrai utiliser n'importe quelle technique Futon ?

-Non, bien évidemment. Tu pourras maitriser des jutsus de rang C, voire B, au grand maximum. Pour maitriser un élément suffisamment bien pour utiliser des techniques de rang S, il faut des années d'entrainement, à moins d'avoir des prédispositions naturelles comme moi.

-Des années ? Je veux devenir plus fort plus rapidement que ça.

-Hey, tu crois qu'il faut claquer des doigts pour devenir balèze ? Tout prend du temps. La seule manière pour toi d'aller plus vite serait d'être un génie, ce que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'être soit dit en passant, soit que tu maitrises la technique du Multiclonage. Cette dernière te permettrait de diviser ton temps de travail par le nombre de clone que tu ferais.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ben, parce que l'original récupère l'expérience des clones, tiens. Va faire espionner une conversation par un clone, et tu te souviendras de cette conversation comme si tu avais été à sa place dès sa dissipation.

-J'avais jamais remarqué ça, avant.

-C'est que tu n'as pas du faire assez attenti… Attends un peu. Tu parles comme si tu pouvais utiliser le Multiclonage, là.

-C'est le cas.

Thosvorn fixa Naruto de ses yeux verts brillant d'intelligence en haussant un sourcil. Visiblement, il semblait étonné qu'un simple gamin maitrisât une technique que l'on disait dévolue aux jonins, donc à l'élite. Le porteur de Kyubi se renfrogna, en constatant cela. Il décida de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un menteur, et exécuta le Multiclonage, en forçant la dose sur le nombre de clone, bien décidé à impressionné son nouveau professeur.

Mille clones du ninja renard apparurent dans un immense nuage de fumée. L'incrédulité du ninja du tourbillon se transforma en un ébahissement complet. Il se frotta les yeux, comme pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas, et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bien éveillé, et ce gamin d'à peine treize ans qui avait déserté Konoha avec un projet insensé en tête avait bel et bien réussi à créer un millier de clones tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tangible. Thosvorn ne put donc s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

-Exceptionnel, Naruto, vraiment exceptionnel. Tu es peut-être bien un génie finalement. Par contre, ne viens plus jamais t'interroger sur ma réserve de chakra, la tienne est, même sans ton bijuu, vraiment gigantesque.

-Merci, répondit le susnommé en rougissant un peu sous le compliment. Mais à quoi ça va raccourcir l'entrainement ?

-Dites-moi que je rêve. Comment peux-tu effectuer des techniques aussi impressionnantes, et poser des questions aussi stupides ? C'est pourtant simple. Tu crées un clone, vous êtes deux, donc tu acquiers deux fois plus d'expérience. Là, tu en as créé mille, donc tu obtiendras mille et une fois l'expérience que tu aurais du recueillir en étant seul. J'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi tout va aller plus vite maintenant.

-Euh… Oui. Donc, je fais quoi?

-Mais dites-moi qu'il le fait exprès. Prends une feuille et place là entre tes paumes. Puis, concentre du chakra dans tes mains, en imaginant que ton chakra est capable de couper la feuille en deux.

-Et ça marche ?

-Si tu y mets de la volonté, oui. Contrôler son élément, ça commence par en imaginer parfaitement les effets dans son esprit. Moi, je vais tranquillement aller lire, pendant que toi, tu travailles. N'hésite pas à me faire signe si t'as besoin de mon aide.

Naruto grimaça, puis soupira, avant d'envoyer ses clones chercher les feuilles sur des arbres. Pour devenir plus fort, la route allait être longue, et cela le fatiguait d'avance. Il regarda avec envie le shinobi du tourbillon s'asseoir, dos à un arbre, et sortir un livre, avant de prendre la feuille que lui tendait l'un de ses autres lui-même. Il la regarda et se prépara à commencer l''exercice. Le compliment que lui avait fait Thosvorn tout à l'heure lui avait fait plaisir, et il voulait vraiment que son professeur ait encore des raisons de lui en faire.

Dans la forêt, le ninja du sable se laissait entrainer par la kunoichi de Taki. En même temps qu'il était en train de suivre le rythme, il réfléchissait à son comportement vis-à-vis de Thosvorn. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de manifester son énervement et sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir le tuer. Naruto aurait refusé ce meurtre, et Gaara n'avait pas envie de décevoir le ninja renard. Même si des années à hair son prochain l'empêchait de le dire haut et fort, il appréciait de voir les yeux bleus pétillant de joie et le sourire plein de confiance du ninja blond. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le regardait sans haine après tout.

Il avait au départ imaginé que le ninja du tourbillon mentait en prétendant comprendre les jinchurikis. Après tout, il avait été confronté au mensonge dès son plus jeune âge. Pourtant, depuis le début, quand Thosvorn lui témoignait de l'hostilité, c'était constamment en retour à sa propre agressivité. Donc, c'était de sa faute… Et s'il cessait d'être désagréable avec le ninja du tourbillon, ce dernier agirait probablement de même. Restait à savoir s'il était réussirait à calmer ses envies de meurtre qui revenaient à chaque qu'il le voyait.

-Hé, tu m'écoutes, Tanuki-kun ?

Gaara sortit de sa réflexion, et posa son regard sur Fuu, qui s'était tranquillement adossée à un arbre. Ils avaient atteint une petite clairière, largement moins grande que celle où ils avaient laissé leur compagnon, sans que le porteur de Shukaku s'en rende compte. Celle de Shishibi savait déjà comment elle allait procéder pour entrainer son « disciple ».

-Apprendre à cracher des jets de flammes, c'est l'essence du katon. Par contre, le risque, c'est de se bruler l'intérieur du corps. Donc fais attention.

Gaara ne répondit rien, et se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était bien beau de lui dire ça, mais il attendait d'avantage de la part de la jinchuriki. Après tout, il savait déjà que le feu brulait. Fuu reprit son explication.

-Il faut que tu concentres du chakra au niveau de la poitrine, et que tu le fasses remonter le long de ta gorge. Ensuite, il faut que tu te l'imagines comme une énergie incandescente. Cependant, il faudra que tu ne fasses cette dernière étape qu'au moment de recracher ton chakra. Si tu le fais trop tôt, ce sera dans ta bouche qu'apparaitront les flammes.

-Et c'est… tout ?

-S'il y avait autre chose, je te l'aurais dit, idiot. Tu n'as pas tellement besoin d'apprendre des techniques élaborées puisque tu vas mélanger le feu à ton sable. Bien sur, d'ordinaire, il faut des mudras afin de doser la quantité, et de donner une forme au chakra. Mais pour l'instant, essaye juste de…

Un léger bruit la fit s'interrompre, et elle leva la tête vers le faite des arbres. Une bombe fumigène jaillit de l'un d'entre eux, et explosa en arrivant aux pieds le ninja du sable, l'aveuglant et le cachant aux yeux de Fuu. Avant que celle-ci ait pu réagir, un cliquetis métallique, des dizaines de shurikens vinrent de deux directions différentes et s'enfoncèrent dans la fumée pour frapper Gaara.

La kunoichi de Taki écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque, et elle se mordit les lèvres.

''NE T'INQUIETE PAS POUR CE GAMIN. ICHIBI EST DU GENRE PRUDENT''

Effectivement, quand la fumée du fumigène se dissipa, elle dévoila un dôme de sable où s'étaient enfoncés, sans pour autant avoir réussi à le pénétrer, les dizaines d'étoiles métalliques. Le dôme sembla avaler les armes, puis les recracher en direction de leurs envoyeurs. Fuu suivit du regard les shurikens et observa les mouvements des branches pour repérer leur nombre, d'une part et pour les localiser d'autres parts. Elle hocha la tête, et commença une série de mudra.

-Ils sont deux, murmura-t-elle. Katon, le souffle de la salamandre !

Le chakra afflua dans sa gorge, et elle gonfla ses joues. Puis, elle se mit à souffler, aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. De sa bouche s'échappa d'abord quelques flammèches, puis, le flux de flamme s'accrut, et finalement, ce fut un immense flot de feu qui se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche de Gaara. Celui-ci le vit bruler, et remarqua que deux silhouettes s'en extirpèrent vivement afin de ne pas finir complètement carboniser. Le porteur d'Ichibi eut un sourire morbide, et contracta les muscles de sa main. Les grains de son sable, comme pour répondre à un ordre tacite, se mirent à flotter, à ras le sol, en direction des deux silhouettes.

Ces dernières appartenaient à deux shinobis, quelques peu différents de la norme habituelle. La plupart des ninjas portaient les couleurs de leur village, à travers de leur bandeau, ou de leur tenue, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ceux-là. Ils portaient tous deux des tenues grises sans manche, et des masques qui avaient vaguement la forme d'un animal. De plus, et ce détail était bien plus important, ils avaient un tatouage sur l'épaule droite, qui révélait à quelle sorte d'unité ils appartenaient.

-Ce sont… des ANBU de Konoha ? demanda Fuu.

-Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il y en avait dans le public à Konoha, se souvint Gaara. Bon, pas de problème si je les tue ?

-Et si je te répondais qu'il y en avait un ?

-Peu importe. Je les tue quand même.

Les grains qu'il avait envoyés un peu plus tôt se jetèrent à l'assaut des deux ANBU. La quantité de sable s'accrut soudainement. L'un eut le temps de sauter, et d'esquiver. L'autre, en revanche, fut emporté par une vague de sable, et fut violemment envoyé sur un arbre. Sonné, il ne put rien faire, quand cette fois, le sable l'entoura, et fit une sorte de cocon autour de lui, ne laissant sortir que la tête. L'autre ne fit rien pour l'aider, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la jinchuriki de Nanabi. Normalement, ils auraient du s'entraider tous les deux… D'ailleurs, normalement il n'aurait pas du être que deux. Les unités de l'ANBU avaient pour coutume de se déplacer par groupe de cinq quand ils sortaient de leur village.

Elle tourna la tête à droit et à gauche, pour voir si d'autres n'étaient pas embusqués. Elle ne remarqua rien. Ne doutant en rien de ses capacités, elle prit le parti de croire que les autres étaient partis s'attaquer à Naruto, Thosvorn et Kageshiro. Elle serra les dents. Non pas parce qu'elle était inquiète, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle se jugeait sous-estimé et que cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle était un des neuf possesseurs, après tout. Cela ne la rendait-elle pas plus puissantes que nombre de ninja ? Elle darda un regard plein de colère sur l'ANBU qui n'avait pas été capturé par Gaara, et s'apprêta à s'élancer sur lui, et à lui faire payer chèrement de l'avoir sous-estimé, quand une ombre attira son attention. C'était celle de l'autre ennemi, entouré de sable, en train d'être élevé dans les airs par le porteur d'Ichibi.

-Le sarcophage de sable ! déclara celui-là.

-Pas mal, souligna la jeune fille en réponse. Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?

-Le tombeau du désert ! fit comme seule réponse de l'adolescent aux yeux cerclés de noir en fermant la main.

Le sable qui entourait l'ANBU se contracta soudainement, broyant sans plus de cérémonie le corps de ce dernier. Une cascade de sang jaillit du sable, et, telle une pluie particulièrement glauque, s'abattit sur la clairière et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Fuu jura et recula de quelques pas pour se protéger des éclaboussements sanguins grâce aux feuilles des arbres. Le sable de Gaara le protégea, tel un parapluie. A dire vrai, seul l'autre ANBU fut taché par le sang de son camarade. Quand bien même il était un ninja, la kunoichi de Taki s'attendait à le voir paniquer ou à essayer d'esquiver le liquide carmin… Mais il n'en fit rien.

D'une manière mécanique, il prit un kunai, et se mit à courir vers elle. Il était lent. Trop pour un membre de l'ANBU, et surtout trop pour espérer pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur la fille aux cheveux verts qui fronça les sourcils.

''Je rêve, ou il me sous-estime ?''

''ALORS, TUE-LE''

''C'était mon intention, gros scara…''

''JE NE SUIS PAS UN SCARABEE'' l'interrompit son bijuu en la renvoyant à la réalité.

Fuu eut un sourire malicieux. Elle adorait faire bisquer son démon à queues. Elle en appela au chakra de ce dernier, qui le lui donna en grondant. Le chakra prit la forme de deux ailes dans son dos, qui se mirent à battre, permettant à la kunoichi de s'envoler à quelques mètres du sol. Elle n'attendit pas cinq secondes pour se lancer à l'attaque. L'ANBU lui lança son kunai, mais elle l'attrapa au vol, et fit quelques mudras.

-Futon, la paume de la bourrasque !

Elle pensait que cela obligerait le ninja de Konoha à se protéger le visage, et donc à limiter son champ de vision. En revanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir décoller et à aller s'écraser contre un arbre. Elle fut surprise. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas mis assez de puissance pour faire décoller un homme… Enfin si, mais un civil, pas un ninja entrainé comme pouvait l'être un membre des forces spéciales. C'était définitivement étrange.

Quoiqu'il en fut, elle profita de sa chance, et fonça vers l'ANBU. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se relever, ce qui était encore une chose étrange au vu des réflexes qu'ils étaient censés avoir, et ne put donc que recevoir le coup de kunai de Fuu. Le couteau ninja s'enfonça dans la gorge du shinobi masqué. La porteuse de démon sentit un flot de sang s'écouler à gros bouillon sur ses mains. Elle fit coulisser le kunai le long de la gorge pour la trancher en entier, afin de s'assurer de la mort de son ennemi. Puis, elle se releva, et dissipa ses ailes de chakra.

''Vraiment bizarre'' songea-t-elle'' Il était faible. Je sais que je suis très puissante, mais quand même pas au point de massacrer à ce point un ANBU. Et puis, cette absence de réaction… Sans oublier le fait qu'ils n'étaient que deux, et que l'autre n'était pas plus fort… Incompréhensible''

-Pas mal, ta technique de toute à l'heure, tanuki-kun, fit-elle à l'adresse de Gaara.

-La tienne est un peu lente, par contre, répondit le ninja du sable.

-J'ai simplement analysé la situation avant d'attaquer contrairement à toi. Reprenons l'entrainement.

-…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je t'ai vu regardé autour de toi, tout à l'heure. Tu cherchais s'il y en avait d'autre ? Et comme personne ne nous a attaqués, ça veut dire qu'ils sont probablement en train de combattre contre Naruto, Thosvorn, et le gars de ton village.

-J'ai pensé à la même chose, mais ne t'inquiète pas. S'il y en a d'autres, ils ne devraient pas être plus de trois. Et s'ils ont le même niveau que les deux qu'on a battus, mon maitre n'aura aucun mal à s'en débarrasser.

''Et Thosvorn non plus'' songea-t-elle sans le dire à voix haute. Sa défaite lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

Elle soupira avant de sentir une étrange pression qui pesait sur son corps. Elle se retourna, et chercha des yeux, mais ne vit que les arbres. Elle se concentra pour tenter de détecter une présence, en vain. Alors qu'elle abandonnait, se disant que son esprit lui avait joué un tour, elle sentit de nouveau cette pression… Une pression glaciale et terriblement puissante. Quand elle fit un tour sur elle-même, elle eut cette fois le temps de voir quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre des arbres.

-Gaara, fit-elle. On s'en va.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant dans cette forêt, et de bien plus redoutable que nous.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as… peur ? fit Gaara d'un ton étonné, ne voyant lui-même rien de menaçant à la sylve.

-Deux fois que tu critiques une de mes actions. Tu sais que tu es censé respecter la sagesse de tes ainés ? rétorqua Fuu. Allez, on y va. De toute façon, même si tu veux rester, tu n'arriveras pas à continuer sans moi.

Gaara soupira, et haussa les épaules. Finalement, il n'avait eu le temps d'absolument rien faire, mis à part apprendre la théorie. Mais cela était compensé par le fait qu'il avait pu tuer par quelqu'un. Il suivit donc Fuu sans rechigner, quand celle-ci repartit en direction du lieu où se trouvaient Naruto et Thosvorn.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua les deux yeux rouges qui les regardaient s'éloigner.

Le ninja du tourbillon éclata de rire, étant tombé sur ce qu'il jugeait être un très bon gag dans le livre qu'il lisait. Il jetait de temps à autre un œil à Naruto pour voir si celui-ci avançait. Et force était de constater que c'était le cas. Le ninja renard arrivait déjà à couper jusqu'au quart de la feuille… En moins d'une demi-heure, c'était assez impressionnant, et cela étonnait, autant que cela l'intéressait, Thosvorn.

Au bout d'un moment, l'un des clones du porteur de Kyubi remarqua qu'il était parfois regardé par son camarade, et eut un sourire triomphateur en exhibant la feuille qu'il tenait et qui était coupé aux trois quarts.

-T'as vu, ero-kun ? fit ledit clône.

-Si tu veux continuer à bénéficier de mon enseignement, je te déconseille de m'appeler une nouvelle fois comme ça. Ensuite, parle moins fort, et enfin, je reconnais que tu es bien plus rapide que j'imaginais. Mais n'oublie pas que si je n'avais pas cette idée, t'en mènerais pas large.

Le clone d'ombre grommela un peu, s'attendant à un peu plus de réaction. Il se remit à travailler, non sans quémander un indice en plus. Indice que lui refusa le ninja du tourbillon. Ce dernier se remit à lire, mais releva soudain la tête. Il plaça un marque page et le ferma avant de le ranger et de se remettre debout. Il sortit une de ses épées et se mit à la triturer.

-Naruto, fais attention. Tu as déjà du le sentir. Il y a deux ninjas qui se rapprochent.

-Ah non, désolé, mais moi, je sens rien du tout, fit Naruto qui se concentrait toujours sur sa feuille. Je savais pas que t'étais aussi un ninja perceptif.

-Techniquement, la détection je maitrise autant que le genjutsu. Une technique, et j'ai du mal. Les shinobis dont je te parle ne dissimulent pas leur présence. Même toi, tu aurais du le remarquer.

-C'est bon, ça va, j'suis en plein entrainement. T'aurais pas plutôt un indice, s'il te plait.

-Malheureusement, il ne me plait pas, donc remets-toi au travail.

-Attends un peu, je…

Naruto s'interrompit quand une dizaine de ses clones vola en fumée. Il se sentit aussi étrangement fatigué, comme s'il venait de passer une heure ou deux à apprendre quelque chose. Il posa un genou à terre, pendant que de plus en plus de ses clones disparaissaient, le fatiguant à chaque fois un peu plus. Thosvorn ne l'avait pas dit au ninja renard, mais ce dernier recevait toute la fatigue mentale accumulée par ses autres lui-même, et s'épuisait donc continuellement. Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus un seul de ses clones, et le détenteur du démon à neuf queues s'écroula à terre, évanoui.

De la fumée dégagée s'extirpèrent deux shinobis de Konoha, membres de l'ANBU, les compagnons de ceux qui avaient assaillis Gaara et Fuu. Ils coururent en direction de l'Uzumaki, de manière étonnamment saccadé, et relativement lentement pour des ninjas. Assez en tout cas, pour que le ninja du tourbillon s'interpose, son épée courte à la main, entre les shinobis des forces spéciales du village de la feuille, et du déserteur de ce même village.

-Vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus, déclara-t-il.

Les deux ANBU se regardèrent, et l'un d'eux avança d'un pas.

-Très spirituel, grinça Thosvorn en sortant une deuxième épée. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Il le savait déjà bien sur. Ils ne pouvaient être là que pour Naruto, ou plus exactement pour Kyubi. Konoha avait beau avoir souffert de l'attaque de Suna et d'Orochimaru, il y avait peu de chance qu'il laisser filer un jinchuriki. Le ninja du tourbillon s'attendait à ce que l'un de ses deux adversaires désigne le ninja renard d'un ton hargneux, mais il n'en fut rien. Aucun des deux ne répondit à sa question, ils sortirent tous deux des kunais et attaquèrent sans plus tarder Thosvorn.

Celui-ci esquiva le coup en reculant de quelques pas, et prit au dépourvu ses adversaires en fonçant sur eux. Il envoya son pied dans le ventre d'un des ANBU qui se plia en deux à cause de la douleur. Quant à l'autre, il commença à exécuter une série de mudra, mais dut s'interrompre quand l'une des épées, renforcée au raiton, du ninja du tourbillon lui coupa une main. Devant la blessure d'où le sang coulait à flot, l'ANBU n'eut aucune réaction, et se remit simplement à l'attaque, en lançant un shuriken de la main qui lui restait. Shuriken que para le ninja vêtu de noir.

''Bon sang de bigre, c'est quoi, ces types ? '' pensa Thosvorn'' Ils sont faibles…Non… Il y a autre chose. Il faut que je vérifie''

Il concentra du chakra Katon dans ses mains, et du chakra dans ses pieds, afin d'accroitre sa vitesse, et courut vers l'ANBU amputé. Avant que ce dernier ait pu réagir, il l'attrapa au poignet, le calcinant au passage, et apposa sa main sur le moignon où il y avait quelques minutes auparavant une main. La chair à vif du shinobi de Konoha se mit à bruler, mais, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, à la grande indifférence dudit shinobi. Le ninja du tourbillon rompit le contact et recula d'un bond.

''Aucune réaction à la douleur '' remarqua-t-il en pensée. '' Et vu ses mouvements, il doit être… ''

L'ANBU amputé se jeta sur lui, interrompant sa réflexion mentale. Thosvorn pesta, et para les coups qui étaient soit trop faibles, soit trop lents. Le combat était si facile qu'il n'arrivait pas à tuer son adversaire. Non, en fait, il ne voulait pas tuer son adversaire. Il préférait profiter du fait que ce dernier ne constituait pas un danger pour l'étudier et comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Une minute plus tard, il se rappela soudainement qu'il y avait un autre ennemi… Et accessoirement que Naruto était toujours évanoui, donc à la merci du premier venu.

Le deuxième membre des forces spéciales s'était d'ailleurs, dans un élan de courage insensé, attaqué à l'adolescent évanoui, et s'était agenouillé près de lui. Il était en train d'approcher son kunai de la gorge de Naruto et Thosvorn savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de parcourir la distance, bien qu'elle fut courte, qui le séparait du porteur de Kyubi. Grognant de colère, il saisit l'une de ses épées à deux mains, et l'imprégna de Futon, à un tel point que la lame s'allongea. D'un grand mouvement, il trancha en deux l'amputé, et s'apprêta à lancer sa lame pour tenter d'arrêter son autre ennemi. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement quand il vit Kageshiro apparaitre soudainement entre le jinchuriki et son agresseur.

Le jonin de Taki avait à la main une garde d'épée sans lame. Ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle l'ANBU ne fit rien pour se protéger quand le maitre de Fuu tenta de le frapper au cou. En apparence, rien ne se passa, mais la peau du ninja de Konoha devint violacée, et, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce masque qui cachait son visage, tous auraient vu du sang sortir de sa bouche. Il s'écroula alors à terre, mort.

-Très bon timing, Kageshiro, fit le ninja du tourbillon en s'avançant vers lui. Comment as-tu su qu'on était en mauvaise postu… Enfin, qu'un peu d'aide nous arrangeait bien?

-J'ai moi-même été attaqué par un ANBU, révéla le jonin. Je l'ai expédié ad patres vite fait. Comme d'ordinaire, ce genre de shinobis évolue en groupe de cinq, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été attaqué.

-Réflexion digne d'un grand ninja, digne de moi, donc. Tu pourrais être un jonin.

-Hé, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais j'en suis un.

-J'avais oublié. Donc, tu as sans doute remarqué que ces types étaient…bien trop faibles.

-Je sais, je sais, mais avant de discuter ça, il faut que nous allions aider Fuu et Gaara. S'il y en a deux ici, et que j'en ai tué un troisième, alors, il est probable que les deux derniers se soient attaqué à eux.

-Exact, mais comme Thosvorn l'a souligné, ils étaient faibles, et je n'en ai fait qu'une bouchée, intervint Fuu.

-NOUS n'en avons fait qu'une bouchée, rectifia Gaara.

Thosvorn et Kageshiro se tournèrent tous deux vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci venait de sortir de la forêt, suivie par le porteur de Shukaku, et ils avaient entendu les derniers mots du maitre de la jinchuriki. Gaara jeta un regard légèrement inquiet en direction de Naruto qui gisait toujours à terre, mais la petite pointe d'anxiété disparut quand il vit que le blond dormait. Pendant qu'il faisait constat, Fuu expliquait qu'elle avait senti une présence inquiétante dans la forêt, et qu'elle soupçonnait cette présence d'être à l'origine de la faiblesse des ANBU.

-Une présence dans la forêt, dis-tu ? répondit Kageshiro en se concentrant quelques secondes avant de faire un signe de dénégation avec la tête. Je ne sens absolument rien, Fuu. Es-tu sur de toi ?

-Bien sur que oui, vous savez bien que je ne dirai pas quelque chose comme ça, sans en être certaine.

-Evidemment, tu es généralement trop fière pour dire qu'un endroit t'inquiète, alors il est vrai que tu n'as aucune raison de prétendre cela sans raison, fit le jonin avant de se tourner vers Thosvorn. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le ninja de Taki avait semble-t-il décidé de considérer comme son pair le ninja du tourbillon. Ce dernier lui avait fait une forte impression quand il avait vaincu Fuu mais c'était surtout l'éclat d'intelligence dans ses yeux verts qui incitait Kageshiro a faire confiance au jugement de Thosvorn. Celui-ci se concentrait sur la forêt. Même s'il avait affirmé à Naruto qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la détection, il pouvait néanmoins sentir quelque chose d'inquiétant dans la sylve. Il lui semblait même étonnant que le jonin ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il se gratta le menton, avant de sembler comprendre quelque chose. Il s'avança d'un pas comme pour vérifier, avant de finalement reculer. Ce que Fuu et lui avait senti n'était pas une présence… Mais une aura qui appartenait à quelqu'un… Restait juste à savoir si ce quelqu'un était bien humain.

-Bon, j'ai senti quelque chose, je ne suis pas sur de ce que c'est, fit-il. Or, comme je suis un ninja tout bonnement exceptionnel, cela signifie que la, ou les personnes, sont très puissantes et qu'il vaut mieux que l'on s'éloigne d'ici.

-Donc, on repart ? demanda Gaara.

-Mauvaise idée, intervint Fuu. Si on part, et qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un, ce dernier va nous poursuivre. Il est possible qu'il connaisse cet endroit mieux que nous, et la nuit va bientôt tomber.

-Elle n'a pas tort, souligna Kageshiro. D'autant que le gamin blond est évanoui. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on passe la nuit ici. Seulement, c'est dangereux de rester à découvert, et aller dans la forêt alors que vous me dites qu'il y a une présence qui rode…

-C'est sur que transporter Naruto nous ralentirait, fit le porteur d'Ichibi. Je vais créer un dôme de sable, et je regarderai à l'extérieur grâce à une de mes techniques. Ainsi, nous serons tous protégé pour la nuit.

-Alors, c'est décidé, fit Thosvorn d'un ton triomphal. Nous repartirons demain à la première heure.

-On partira quand on se réveillera, rétorqua Fuu. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le chef de notre petit groupe.

-Ouais, ouais, mais j'suis le plus fort, donc ça compense.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, répondirent en même temps Fuu et Gaara, pendant que celui-ci érigeait son dôme protecteur.

Kageshiro, pour sa part, installa quelques pièges à l'extérieur du dôme, au cas où. Puis, il rejoint les autres, en passant par l'entrée que lui fit Gaara. Le ninja du sable créa un œil de sable, et l'envoya patrouiller aux alentours, en même temps qu'il réorganisait son dôme de manière à faire deux pièces distinctes, séparées par des cloisons de sable, à la demande de Fuu, et au grand dam de Thosvorn. L'unique élément féminin du groupe s'en alla dans une des pièces et se la réserva pendant que les quatre hommes se contentèrent de la deuxième. Naruto dormait toujours, et il fut rejoint assez vite dans les limbes du sommeil par le maitre de Fuu et par Thosvorn, ainsi que par la porteuse de Shishibi.

Seul resta éveillé Gaara qui scrutait inlassablement les environs. Seulement, il ne vit pas une seule fois trois personnes, dont une aux yeux rouges, qui étaient tapis dans l'ombre nocturne de la forêt.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis^^.

A la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, voilà la suite.

Merci à ceux qui ont commenté...

* * *

><p>Le 4e possesseur, un ninja à l'armure rouge<p>

Les arbres étaient tachés de sang, 5 cadavres gisaient, à moitié dévorés par les corbeaux, une ombre était adossée à l'arbre, une autre triturait un masque d'Anbu, une dernière entaillait une branche avec un kunai.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

L'ombre qui avait dit ça se tut immédiatement après avoir vu le regard de la personne adossée à l'arbre. Cette personne se dévoila, se mettant face aux cadavres.  
>Il avait les cheveux rouges, sa peau, pale à en être quasiment blanche, faisait un contraste avec ses habits noirs, il était petit et ses vêtements étaient des habits de deuils, et de lui émanait une aura glaciale, son chakra, se dégageant de lui en permanence, était d'une noirceur peu commune, les fleurs se flétrissaient quand elles entraient en contact avec ce chakra ( oui, cliché je sais), dans son dos une faux, sur ses main des gants, et sur son bras un bandeau rouge.<br>Il prit la parole, sa voix était lente et monocorde, mais faisait surtout froid dans le dos :

-Ils ont vaincus ces types facilement, non ?

L'ombre qui avait parlé tout à l'heure, celle qui taillait un bout de bois, lui répondit:

-Nos avions drogué ces combattants, il était évident qu''ils ne feraient pas le poids. Néanmoins ce Thosvorn est plus qu'impressionnant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

La troisième ombre intervint alors :

-Son frère, que nous avons aperçu à Kiri, n'est pas en reste.

Puis le dialogue s'arrêta, une feuille tomba, puis ils disparurent.

Allons maintenant pays de la Terre, au milieu d'un paysage aride et de montagnes regorgeant de roches en tout genre, c'est dans ce milieu que se dresse majestueusement Iwa, le village caché de la Terre.  
>Dans ce village, les maisons étaient creusé à même la roche, les habitations étaient reliés par des ponts suspendus.<br>C'est dans ce décor que nous retrouvons un groupe de 5 shinobis, qui portent des capes noires et qui semblent chercher quelqu'un, ils sont arrivés deux jours après leur départ de l'endroit où ils avaient tués les Anbu. Et l'un d'eux commence vraisemblablement à s'énerver :

-MAIS MINCE, hurla Naruto, IL EST OU CE TYPE ?

-On a à peine commencé à chercher que tu t'impatientes déjà, t'es chiant, lui fit remarquer Thosvorn, on connait son nom, ça devrait être rapide.

Il s'approcha d'un ninja qui passait par là.

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le dénommé Han ?

La réponse fut immédiate :

-Ce monstre ! Il doit être sur la falaise au nord du village. Qu'il y reste, on se porte mieux sans cette abomination.

Puis il s'éloigna vivement, Thosvorn resta sur place un instant, il retourna à ses compagnons :

-Il est au nord du village. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il n'est pas très apprécié dans le village, comme la plupart des possesseurs.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le nord du village en prenant soin d'être très discret, n'hésitant pas à s'arrêter dans divers boutiques pour paraître naturels et, petit à petit, ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit visé.  
>Arrivant au pied de la falaise, ils se dépêchèrent d'y monter, ils arrivèrent facilement au sommet de cette falaise, qui n'était pas abrupte, et puis ils virent une personne qui leur tournait le dos.<br>Elle se retourna et tous purent la détailler.  
>C'était un homme, très grand d'environ 2m10, son corps était complètement recouvert d'une armure rouge sang, à l'exception du haut de sa tête où l'on pouvait voir ses yeux bruns, ses tempes étaient recouverts d'un tissu blanc et ses cheveux d'un chapeau tanuki en fer de la même couleur que le reste de l'armure, par-dessus cette dernière il portait un gilet noir où il rentrait sa main droite , les jambières de son armure étaient couvertes par un tissu noir. Dans son dos, il avait une sorte d'appareil d'où émanait un gaz.<p>

-Hm, qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu au village.

Naruto prit la parole:

-Nous ne faisons pas partie d'Iwa, mais toi, tu es bien Han, le Jinchuuriki de Gobi?

L' interpelé soupira et répondit, d'une voix lasse:

-Hm, exact, et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Des assassins ? Ou autre chose ?

Alors que Naruto allait répondre, Han l'interrompit d'un geste :

-Hm, attends, j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler, si vous voulez me tuer, vous pouvez toujours essayer mais je vous le déconseille.

A l'intérieur de la tête de Han :

-Eh, bien Han, voila des êtres différents de d'habitude.

La voix qui venait de s'exprimer était plus calme que celle des autres Bijuu mais plus sourde.

-Hm, en quoi ? Maintenant pour me tuer il m'envoie des gamins, mais je doute qu'ils soient forts.

-Désolé, mais je me dois de te détromper, ils sont comme toi, ce sont des...

Soudain, il y eut un souffle, la cage de Gobi disparut mais des chaines empêchaient le Bijuu de bouger, Naruto, Gaara et Fuu apparurent avec leur Bijuu respectifs derrière eux.  
>Han se tourna vers eux:<p>

-Hm, ainsi, vous êtes des Jinchuuriki, je ...

-HUN, HUN, HUN, EVIDEMMENT MINUS, l'interrompit Kyûbi.

-CA NE POUVAIT QU'ETRE CA, IMBECILE, continua Ichibi.

-CA TOMBAIT SOUS LE SENS,PAUVRE BLATTE, termina Shishibi.

Han se tourna vers Gobi :

-Hm, effectivement, tu avais raison, les autres Bijuu ne savent pas garder leur calme. Des excités du genre à mourir vite sur le champ de bataille, je pense.

-Je t'avais prévenu, mais tu es dur, Hachibi et Sanbi sont plus calmes.

-QUI TU TRAITES D'EXCITES ? rugirent les trois Bijuu.

-Hm, vous, seriez vous sourd en plus ?

-JE VAIS TE TUER, menaça Kyuubi.

-Hm, tu restes attaché, je ne vois pas comment tu vas procéder…

-STOOOOOP.

Tous se tournèrent vers Naruto, car c'est lui qui avait crié :

-Ca suffit ! On est là pour quelque chose d'important.

-Hm, quelle est cette chose si importante ?

-Discutons dehors.

La salle où il se trouvait se volatilisa et les possesseurs revinrent à eux.

-Quelle est donc cette chose dont vous souhaitez m'entretenir, finalement ? répéta le ninja à l'armure rouge.

-Aimes-tu ce village ?

-Hm, la réponse est plus qu'évidente, non, je le hais. Tous me considèrent comme un monstre et on me traite en paria. La meilleure appellation que j'ai est celle d'arme humaine. Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre cette question.

-En fait, nous sommes, comme tu le sais, des Jinchuuriki, et nous voulons nous venger de ceux qui nous ont hais, aussi ai-je décidé de...

-Réunir tous les Jinchuuriki, oui, mais si tu comptes répéter à chaque fois qu'on recrute, je tiendrais pas le coup, remarqua Gaara.

-Hm , oui, venir avec vous me tente assez, et puis cela me permettra de voyager. Mais surtout pour m'éloigner de ce village… Je l'ai dééjà suffisamment aidé. Mais attention, je ne vous suis pas parce que je vous fait confiance… Juste parce que j'ai une bonne occasion.

-L'avantage, intervint Thosvorn , est que tu n'as personne à prévenir.

-Hm, je vais préparer mes bagages. Revenez dans 1h.

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre, ils redescendirent dans le village et allèrent dans un bar pour se désaltérer, il ne purent boire de l'alcool, au grand dam de Thosvorn, et parlèrent de tous et de rien, sans savoir qu'on les observait. L'heure écoulée, ils se hâtèrent vers la falaise mais quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de voir Han en compagnie d'un ninja d'Iwa.

-Eh les gosses, on est là, dit le ninja, vous êtes en retard d'environ 1minute et pourtant un ninja doit respecter ses engagements.

Thosvorn l'ignora superbement et s'adressa à Han :

-Es-tu prêt ?

Le possesseur de Gobi hocha la tête, et parla calmement :

-Hm, ce ninja est mon seul ami, il voudrait nous accompagner.

-Encore ? S'écria Thosvorn, à chaque village qu'on visite et où l'on recrute un réceptacle, c'est pareil, on se coltine un membre supplémentaire.

-Allons, Thosvorn, le calma Naruto, ce n'est pas grave, plus on est nombreux mieux ça vaut, non ?

-Non, si on veut accomplir nos buts, il faudra commencer par être discret pas par ériger un armée.

-Arrête d'exagérer, intervint Fuu, s'ils viennent tous les deux, nous ne serons que sept.

-Oui, mais au fur et à mesure, on sera de plus en plus nombreux et ce ne sera pas commode, je m'insurge.

-Hm, en fait, souligna Han, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix, il vient avec nous ou je ne vous suis pas.

-Mais c'est du chantage, s'exclama Naruto.

-Hm, oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça, confirma Han.

-Bon qu'il vienne, soupira Naruto, maintenant tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas de sac.

-Hm, toutes mes affaires sont scellées dans un rouleau, c'est plus pratique. Au fait, où allons nous ?

-Vous n'irez nulle part.

La voix qui venait de s'exclamer appartenait à un ninja d'Iwa, celui la même à qui Thosvorn avait demandé la localisation de Han.

-C'est drôle, répliqua Fuu avec un air sceptique, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ton avis ne va pas être pris en compte.

-Je vous arrêterai, continua le shinobi.

C'est à ce moment précis que Naruto intervint :

-Et avec quelle armée ?

Ces mots avaient à peine été prononcés qu'une trentaine de ninjas des roches apparurent. A croire l'instant propice pour intervenir en troublant leur adversaire.

-Il fallait évidement que tu prononces le mot en trop, fit Thosvorn, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-On les dégomme et on se casse.

Ayant dit ces mots, Naruto créa dix clones qui foncèrent sur les ninjas. Néanmoins ces derniers utilisèrent une technique doton et les clones allèrent s'embrocher sur des piques de pierre.

-Ce sont des jounins, n'espère pas les battre avec de simples clones. précisa Han.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Fuu.

-Trois options, lui répondit Kageshiro :  
>1 on les massacre<br>2 on fuit  
>3 on se replie stratégiquement<p>

-Prenons la troisième option.

-Et comment fait-on ? On est cerné.

-Hm, calmons nous, intervint Han, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'enfuir, on sera recherché, pareil si on les tue tous et si on détruit Iwa, notre seule option, c'est de les plonger dans une très puissante illusion pour qu'ils nous oublient et on pourra ainsi s'enfuir sans être remarqué.

-Et comment est-on censé les plonger dans l'illusion ?

-Ca, c'est dans mes cordes, intervint l'ami de Han.

Aussitôt, il sauta en concentrant son chakra dans ses jambes ce qui eut pour effet de l'élever très haut dans les airs, il se tourna vers les shinobis d'Iwa, qui avaient levé la tête, de telle façon que tous croisaient son regard, plusieurs essayèrent de détourner les yeux mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides et ils s'écroulèrent tous au sol.  
>Mais l'ami de Han aussi, en pressant ses mains sur ses yeux et en criant, s'écroula, après avoir atterrit. Kageshiro s'approcha et voulut écarter les doigts du ninja pour voir de quoi il retournait, mais un nuage l'entoura, le souleva et le rejeta loin du ninja. Kageshiro se releva, et remarqua que ,s'il n'était pas blessé, il était trempé. Il se tourna vers Han.<p>

-Pourquoi m'empêcher d'aider ton ami ? Je suis ninja médecin, je peux aider.

-Hm, i va se remettre, il ne doit pas abuser de ses pupilles. Il maitrise un Dôjutsu très puissant.

-Comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Hm, vous posez un bonne question, mais c'est son secret, il vous le dira s'il vous en juge digne. Mais partons d'ici, ce genjutsu va juste leur faire oublier le pourquoi de leur présence en ces lieux, mais ils vont bientôt reprendre connaissance.

Le groupe s'éloigna des lieux, puis sortirent discrètement du village d'Iwa, ils mirent le plus de distance possible entre eux et ce dernier.

A la question de Han sur la destination, Naruto répondit qu'il fallait d'abord chercher le réceptacle de Yonbi, puis après l'avoir convaincu, le groupe irait à Kiri, puis se dirigerait vers Kumo avant d'aller à Tanzaku. Ainsi, ils auraient tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour se renseigner sur l'organisation Akatsuki, pour s'entrainer et pour rester inaperçu.

-Mais d'abord, intervint Thosvorn, il faut localiser Roshi, le réceptacle de Yonbi.

-Si tu m'avais écouté, lui répondit Naruto, tu aurais vu que c'était dans le programme.

-Hm, vous savez beaucoup de choses, même le nom de Roshi, mais ce n'est pas un problème de le localiser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hm, je sais où il se trouve.


	6. Chapter 6

Le volcan du démon

La déclaration de Han jeta un silence, après un moment ,Naruto se ressaisit et demanda à son nouveau compagnon où se trouvait Roshi mais Han répondit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le dire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Kageshiro.

-Hm, parce que j'ai promis, répondit Han, mais je peux y aller seul en ignorant que vous me suivez, comme ça, je ne romps pas ma promesse et vous trouvez Roshi.

-C'est fourbe, intervint Thosvorn.

Han acquiesça et haussa les épaules, puis il partit à toute vitesse, suivi de loin par son groupe. Les plaines arides laissaient maintenant place à de grandes montagnes. Naruto se rappela les forêts de Konoha qu'il avait quittées depuis une semaine, là-bas les villageois devaient reconstruire Konoha, réparer les dommages, peut-être aux prix de terribles efforts, cela aurait pu attendrir Naruto, mais on efface pas treize années de douleur et d'insulte. Le but de Naruto n'était pas de détruire Konoha, il aimait ce village et le respectait, néanmoins il n'avait pas les mêmes états d'âme pour les villageois, si Naruto avait décidé de ne rien faire à Konoha, il était prêt à tout pour se venger de ses habitants.  
>Soudain Naruto sentit une aura glaciale et s'arrêta, imité par les autres membres de son groupe, ainsi que de Han, malgré la distance qui les séparait. Mais cette aura, apparut si soudainement, disparut tout aussi rapidement.<br>Naruto prit la parole:

-Vous l'avez tous sentie?

Tous acquiescèrent. Ce qui les étonnait ce n'était pas temps la froideur de l'aura mais plutôt la façon dont elle était apparue et disparu. Mais avant qu'ils aient plus le temps de réfléchir, quelqu'un apparut devant-eux.  
>La personne en question, plutôt qu'engager un dialogue s'écroula au sol. Han se rapprocha prudemment et retourna du pied l'inconnu. C'était une jeune fille, habillée d'une tunique blanche sous laquelle, on devinait une cotte de maille, néanmoins au niveau du ventre sa tunique était percée et montrait une blessure béante d'où s'échappait du sang par flots. Aussitôt Kageshiro s'approcha de la blessée et appuya sur la blessure avec ses mains recouvertes d'un chakra vert.<p>

-Hm, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Han.

-Je la soigne, ça se voit, non ?

-Hm, tu dois arrêter ça, maintenant, si elle est dangereuse, et que tu la soignes, on va peut-être au-devant de très graves ennuis.

-Désolé, mais en tant que médecin, je ne peux rester indifférent à un blessé qui n'est pas ouvertement mon ennemi.

-Hm, rien ne nous prouve que l'aura maléfique ne lui appartenait pas. Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle est apparue et a disparu, elle nous suivait mais quelqu'un l'a attaqué; ne la soigne pas.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

-Si tu ne t'écartes pas, je te tue, est-ce bien clair ?

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas Han qui avait prononcé ces paroles mais Naruto, ses yeux étaient rouges, et sa voix n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle de Kyûbi mais plus sourde que lors des transes des Bijuu, cette voix trahissait l'inquiétude.  
>Tous se retournèrent vers Naruto qui se tenait la tête des deux mains. Il parlait à Kyûbi:<p>

-Kyûbi, qu'est-ce qui te prends et comment peux-tu parler à travers moi?

-CAS DE FORCE MAJEUR, IL FAUT LA TUER!

-Mais pourquoi ?

-CA TE DEPASSERAIS SI JE T'EXPLIQUAIS, TUE LA; VITE!

-Non, pas sans explications. Et même avec.

Naruto revint à lui et expliqua la situation à ses compagnons. Tous étaient perplexes, pourquoi le roi des Bijuu s'affolerait il comme ça? Avant d'avoir pu chercher une réponse, la blessée se réveilla et elle voulut se lever mais Kageshiro la maintenait toujours au sol pour la soigner. Elle lui donna un coup de genou chargé de chakra dans les côtes puis, en appuyant d'une main sur sa blessure semi-cicatrisée, elle partit.  
>Cela ce passa si vite que personne n' eut le temps de faire un geste. Ce qui ramena à la raison les ninjas, ce fut les gémissements de douleur de Kageshiro.<p>

-Non mais quelle garce, je la soigne et elle me démolit les côtes. beugla Kageshiro.

-Hm, je t'avais prévenu, lui répondit Han, sinon, c'est pas trop grave tes blessures ?

-Ca va, j'ai commencé les premiers soins, je peux bouger mais pas trop vite.

-Suivons Han, toujours à distance mais sans se presser. Proposa Naruto.

-Hm, on n'est plus très loin. remarqua Han.

Il se remit en route, suivi par le groupe, Kageshiro étant soutenue par Thosvorn.  
>Au fur et à mesure que le groupe avançait, la température augmentait, et le groupe progressait de plus en plus lentement.<p>

-Mais pourquoi, il fait aussi chaud ? Demanda Thosvorn.

-Nous sommes dans une zone réputée être volcanique et tous les ans à cette période de l'année, il y a un certain nombre d' éruptions. lui répondit l'ami de Han.

-Au fait, dit Naruto, tu t'appelles comment ? On ne connait pas ton nom, que je sache.

-Mon nom ? Détail ô combien futile, mais si ça t'intéresse, je me nomme Sanshiryu.

-"Les trois dragons mortels" ? Plutôt glauque, et c'était quoi ton dojutsu ?

-Bonne question. Ah ! Han ralentit.

En effet, ledit ninja avançait plus lentement et s'arrêta au pied d'une montagne, montagne d'où émanait une chaleur extrême. Han commença à grimper, mais il s'arrêta net quand il sentit une présence monstrueuse dans la montagne. Dans sa tête s'établissait un dialogue entre lui et Gobi:

-Hm, c'est troublant, tu peux m'expliquer cette présence, elle me parait familière. Commença Han.

-En fait, c'est normal. Cette aura, c'est celle de Yonbi. lui répondit Gobi.

-Hm, étonnant que je puisse la percevoir aussi bien. Roshi garde un excellent contrôle d'habitude

-Au fur et à mesure que nous vivons en vous, nous, les Bijuu devons relâcher de l'énergie. A ton avis, quand tu es vraiment en colère, c'est le chakra de qui qu'on ressent à ton avis ?

-Hm, le tien, c'est vrai. Ainsi, si je suis ton raisonnement, Roshi est en colère. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Vois-tu, Roshi a beau être un vagabond, il est connu comme un réceptacle. Donc personne ne l'attaque. Donc il ne peut relâcher le pouvoir de Yonbi d'aucune façon, puisque personne ne le provoque. Résultat, la puissance de Yonbi s'accumule, et il doit la relâcher pour ne pas être englouti par son Bijuu.

-Hm, d'accord, je pense avoir compris. Tous les ans à la même période, Roshi vient ici et laisse un contrôle quasi-total à son Bijuu, sans pour autant le libérer complètement. Ainsi, il se vide de l'énergie accumulée. Et c'est pour ça qu'à cette époque de l'année il y a des éruptions. Elles sont générées par Yonbi. Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi il nous a dit d'attendre la nuit tombée avant de venir le voir… Pour éviter qu'on ne sache ça.

-Tu as tout compris, maintenant, va retrouver tes compagnons et explique leur la situation.

-Hm, une dernière question. La fille de tout à l'heure, Kyûbi semblait la connaître, est-ce ton cas ?

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas encore te raconter ce qui c'est passé.

Le dialogue s'arrêta là, Han se dirigea vers son groupe et leur fit un récapitulatif de sa conversation avec Gobi. Il proposa d'attendre la nuit, se rappelant qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait voir Roshi, il faisait nuit. Sa proposition fut acceptée par tous, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix.  
>Le jour passa lentement, mais ce ne fut pas de temps perdu car Thosvorn avait scellé dans un parchemin la totalité des feuilles d'un arbre, ce qui permit à Naruto de continuer son entrainement. De son côté, Gaara s'entrainait lui aussi, épaulé par Fuu et par Sanshiryu, qui s'avérait être un expert en Katon.<br>Trois heures avant le coucher du soleil, Naruto réussit finalement à couper un feuille d'arbre en deux. Après avoir exprimé sa joie dans un tonitruant "OUAIS", il s'écroula au sol d'épuisement. Gaara, quant à lui, réussissait enfin à cracher des flammes d'une taille convenable.  
>La nuit tombée, on réveilla Naruto, puis le groupe commença son ascension, qui se passa sans embuche. Après une demi-heure d'escalade, ils arrivèrent au sommet. La chaleur était optimal. Dans le gouffre, on pouvait apercevoir la lave.<p>

- Bon, on est bloqué. remarqua Fuu

-Hm, allons, j'ai une idée, je vais utiliser le chakra de Gobi, Roshi le connaissant, il saura que je suis là et il viendra pour savoir la raison de ma présence. proposa Han.

-C'est le seul plan qu'on a, autant l'utiliser, remarqua Kageshiro.

Aussitôt une gangue de chakra blanche entoura Han, on pouvait voir une queue se modeler; on entendit au même moment un grondement venant de la montagne, une silhouette jaillit, recouverte d'une lave qui se désagrégea, et qui laissa voir l'apparence de la personne à qui appartenait la silhouette.  
>Vêtu d'une tunique couleur bordeaux, chaussé de bottes noires, l'homme se trouvant devant eux avait les cheveux rouges, une barbe et une moustache de la même couleur et les yeux noirs, une sorte de protection marron en forme de diadème où il y avait l'emblème de Iwa qui ceignait son front.<p>

-Salutation Han, comment vas-tu ? Et qui sont ces gens se trouvant derrière toi ? Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de ne révéler l'emplacement de cette endroit à personne ?

-Hm, bonjour Roshi. Je vais bien, ces gens derrière moi sont des shinobis et si je les ai emmenés ici. Tu dois te douter de l'importance du projet.

-Explique-toi.

-Hm, disons que c'est un groupe de shinobis recrutant les réceptacles. Actuellement, je fais partie de leur groupe. C'était un bon moyen de m'en aller d'Iwa. De plus, nous pourrons en savoir plus sur les différents villages shinobis où se trouvent les réceptacles actuels

-Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de voyager avec des gens plus faible que moi ?

-Tu me sous-estimes si tu penses que je suis faible. Intervint Fuu.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, je te propose un combat, ici et maintenant. Si tu gagnes, je vous rejoindrais, si je gagne ...

-Tu fixeras tes conditions après que je t'aie massacré, l'interrompit Fuu.

-Il n'est jamais bon de se lancer dans une bataille incertaine, dit philosophiquement Sanshiryu.

-Hm, et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qu'affrontera Roshi, décréta Han, il est très fort mais je pense l'être un peu plus.

Alors que Fuu allait protester, Roshi cracha de la lave sur le groupe, qui s'écarta, hormis Han.

-Pourquoi il n'a pas fait de signe ? Demanda Naruto.

-Il n'en a pas besoin, Yonbi contrôle la lave. Quand Roshi fait des mudras, c'est uniquement pour accentuer la puissance de ses techniques. Mais regardons le combat en silence. Il promet d'être intéressant. Lui répondit Sanshiryu.

Les deux adversaires étaient face à face, immobiles, attendant chacun que l'autre attaque. Ce fut la patience de Roshi qui s'émoussa la première. Il envoya deux kunais, que Han bloqua avec son armure, puis il entama une longue série de mudras. Han, percevant le danger, fonça sur Roshi pour empêcher ce dernier d'achever sa série de signes, mais alors qu'il était à dix mètres de sa cible, Roshi utilisa sa technique.

-Raiton ! Le cri divin !

De sa bouche sortit une boule d'électricité, qui enfla pour atteindre la taille d'un ballon de basket, puis Roshi souffla et l'électricité fonça à une vitesse folle sur Han.

-Hm, Gobi ?

-Je sais

Le Bijuu, insuffla du chakra à son possesseur, qui joignit les mains.

-Futon ! Le souffle destructeur !

Le vent se condensa devant Han, puis se dirigea en un rayon vers l'attaque de Roshi, et entra en collision avec cette dernière. Le vent l'emportant sur la foudre, la technique du ninja de la lave fut balayée et celle de Han fonça vers son adversaire, qui cracha de nouveau de la lave, ce qui le protégea du futon.

Alors Roshi fit le signe du serpent, aussitôt, le sol commença à se fissurer autour de Han et un cratère rempli de lave s'ouvrit sous les pieds du ninja à l'armure qui n'eut pas le temps de sauter et qui tomba.  
>Naruto fit remarquer à Sanshiryu qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller voir si Han était toujours en vie.<br>Sanshiryu leva le doigt en l'air, pointant un nuage.  
>Sur ce nuage se trouvait Han.<p>

-Hm, bien joué, Roshi," le cratère infernal", je n'ai pas vu venir, dit-il.

-Mais tu l'as évitée. Ingénieuse, ta façon de te suspendre dans l'air au moyen de vapeur d'eau.

-Hm , j'ai condensé la vapeur, tu sais bien qu'avec l'appareil que j'ai sur mon dos, je peux en produire autant que je veux. Mais sommes-nous obligés de continuer ce combat ? C'est bien parti pour durer des heures.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas convaincu. Tu ne me prouves pas que tu es plus fort que moi. Je ne viendrais donc pas.

-Hm, bon, continuons ! Futon, la brume acide !

Un épais nuage de vapeur d'eau se dirigea vers Roshi, et entoura ce dernier. La brume commença à ronger le ninja de la lave. Mais alors que la chair à vif commençait à être entamer, il ne resta soudain de Roshi qu'un tas de lave.

Han sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna mais ne put éviter un yoton qui le toucha en plein sur le bras, il cria mais du bras qui n'était pas touché, il donna un coup à Roshi qui fut propulsé vers le sol.  
>Mais au moment où le ninja de la lave allait se réceptionner, Thosvorn apparut à ses cotés et lui décocha un coup de poing, suivi d'une technique doton, le souffle du dragon de terre. Technique qui se perdit dans le vide, Roshi ayant disparu en plein vol. Kunai à la main, le ninja de la lave réapparut derrière le shinobi encapuchonné. Ce dernier se retourna dès qu'il sentit la présence du vieil homme derrière lui et dégainant une de ses épées, il para le coup.<p>

Roshi voulut reculer mais vit qu'il était entouré de brume… Han avait profité l'intermède que li avait proposé Thosvorn pour tendre un piège à son adversaire. Son seul but étant la victoire, c'était bien raisonnable. Le ninja de la lave lacha son kunai en guise d'abandon, tandis que la vapeur se dissipait. Naruto, Gaara, et Fuu descendirent de l'endroit où ils étaient, accompagnés de Sanshiryu et de Kageshiro, et le ninja-renard se dirigea en particulier vers Thosvorn en l'interpellant.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda t-il

-Le combat durait, je me suis dit qu'il fallait abréger.

-Hm, c'était mon adversaire, fit Han, et je n'appréie pas spécialement qu'on m'interrompe. Je reconnais néanmoins qu'on a gagné du temps.

-Ah, mais personne n'a parlé d'un combat singulier. J'étais dans mon bon droit.

-Hm, en fourberie, tu t'y connais probablement mieux que ce que tu as laissé paraître.

-On a l'avantage du nombre. Donc on aurait gagné si ça n'avait pas été un combat amical.

-Il a raison, remarqua Roshi, nous sommes des ninjas, j'ai bêtement cru que ce combat serait honorable; mais il semblerait que je sois tombé sur un homme dénué de scrupule. C'est une qualité de shinobi. Vous avez gagné si vous vous battez à plusieurs, je vais vous suivre.

-Thosvorn, c'était de la lâcheté, intervint Fuu.

-Stratège militaire. Corrigea ce dernier.

-Au fait Han, demanda Kageshiro, ton bras, celui qui a été touché par la lave, il faut le soigner, non ?

-Non, j'ai utilisé le chakra de Gobi pour me protéger.

-Alors allons à Kiri et récupérons les autres réceptacles. Allez.

Et le groupe s'agrandissant de jour en jour partit en direction du pays de l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, les trois ombres discutaient.

-Bon, fit l'homme au cheveux rouges, cette garce a failli nous trahir. Tu as raté ton coup, Kai.

-On a été trop lent de toutes façons, utiliser to aura pour la pétrifier était une bonne idée, mais il fallait le faire plus tôt.

-Taisez-vous tous les deux, fit le dernier des trois. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de tuer cette…Keiko. Alors Thanpolt et Kai, je vous déconseille de vous disputer sur ce sujet. C'est inutile et vain.

-Bien, seigneur Archaon, répondirent les deux hommes.

-Au lieu de ça, on va suivre ces shinobis… Le continent Sheishu renferme bien des surprises… Peut-être trouveront nous de nouveaux soldats pour se préparer à la prophétie… On ne peut qu'espérer.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut, c'est moi.

Comme d'habitude, le petit remerciement à celui qui a commenté, et un nouveau petit chapitre, que je n'aime pas particulièrement. ( Pour moi, l'intérêt de ma fic ne commence véritablement qu'au chapitre 15, car jusque là, il ne s'agit de recrutement, obligatoire (pour les jinchurikis) et excessif (pour les autres membres). Tant qu'à faire, je posterais le chapitre 8, dans la journée ou ce soir.

Ah si, une dernière chose, suite à quelques réflexions d'amis, je pense que je vais réécrire le premier chapitre, voir même le deuxième. Je vous tiendrais au courant de la mise à jour^^.

Allez, je parle trop, et maintenant, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7: Une traverse mouvementée.<p>

Le groupe avait quitté le pays de la Terre, avait traversé la frontière et était déjà à mi-chemin de Kiri.  
>L'avancée s'était faite rapide, ponctuée par des entrainements et des arrêts dans des village. Naruto savait maitriser enfin son élément après avoir réussi un long et pénible entrainement où il devait fendre une cascade. Quant à Gaara, il maitrisait son élément aussi mais n'arrivait pas encore à le fusionner avec son sable.<br>Thosvorn avait commencé à mettre en place un réseau d'information, en achetant des marchands qui se chargeraient de recruter de nouveaux informateurs. Bien que cette idée fut accueillie avec succès dans le groupe, la tension entre certains membres était assez flagrante:

-Han et Sanshiryu se méfiaient de Thosvorn, car ils le trouvaient trop exubérant en temps normal (mais d'une puissance redoutable au combat).  
>-Gaara et Kageshiro, car le premier estimait que le deuxième n'avait pas sa place dans l'organisation.<p>

En dehors de ces petits désagréments, le groupe essayait de rester en bonne entente générale. A travers le pays du feu, il avait été attaqué par plusieurs groupes de brigands. Malheureusement pour ces derniers, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance, et l'attaque finissait généralement par un massacre des bandits.  
>Les ninjas évitait tous les autres shinobis. Et à force de prudence, ils purent accéder au port, et monter sur un bateau en direction de Kiri.<p>

-Pourquoi prendre un bateau alors qu'on pourrait simplement marcher jusqu'à Kiri ? Demanda Naruto

-C'est simple, lui répondit Thosvorn, on passe inaperçu et personne ne sait qu'on est des ninjas.

-Si tu le dis à voix haute, tout le monde saura qu'on est des shinobis, alors silence! Ordonna Sanshiryu

-Je pense que vous devriez tous les deux la fermer, intervint Han qui essayait vraisemblablement de dormir.

-Oui, acquiesça Kageshiro, profitez du voyage pour vous reposer. Quand on sera arrivé, nous n'aurons plus de temps pour dormir. Je vous rappelle qu'on a deux Jinchuuriki à trouver, celui de Rokubi, Ukataka et celui de Sanbi dont on ignore le nom.

-Pardon? Intervint Roshi, t'es sûr que le gars s'appelle Ukataka? C'est pas plutôt Utakata?

-Moi je parle sur les informations de Thosvorn.

-Oh, il est possible que je me sois trompé, ce n'est pas bien grave ! Au fait, je me demandais, et si on recrutait des membres des 7 épéistes de Kiri, ils sont puissants, non ? Ca ferait des bons alliés.

-Ouais mais tu connais leurs noms, Thosvorn? Demanda Naruto.

-Seulement deux, Kisame Hoshigaki et Zabuza Momochi; mais je ne sais pas où ils sont. Les localiser sera...

-Pas de veine, les gars, interrompit Fuu, mais Kisame, il est dans Akatsuki, c'était marqué dans mon Bingo-book. Et il parait que Zabuza est mort.

-Mort ? Dit Naruto, oui, c'est vrai, j'étais dans l'équipe qui l'a tué.

-Tuer un des sept épéistes. C'est dur, remarqua Han, c'est un jounin qui l'a tué, j'imagine.

-Oui, mon maitre, Kakashi Hatake.

A ce nom, les trois ninjas d'Iwa serrèrent les poings, et ceux de Taki firent de même. Quant à Thosvorn , il haussa un sourcils. Naruto ,étonné des diverses réactions ,reprit la parole:

-Pourquoi réagissez vous comme ça ?

Ce fut Han qui répondit le premier :

-Hm, c'est en partie à cause de lui que la guerre fut une défaite pour Iwa, et en plus, il a tué beaucoup d'entre nous, ninjas des roches, en mission.

-Je peux en dire autant, continua Fuu, je l'ai déjà affronté en tant qu'Anbu et si mon maitre n'avait pas été là, je serais morte à coup sûr.

Thosvorn, qui était resté silencieux face aux réactions, commença à ricaner, et quand tous se tournèrent vers lui, il laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-On peut savoir ce qui est si drôle, Thosvorn ? L'invectiva Sanshiryu.

-Vos réactions, répondit Thosvorn, franchement, c'est un peu normal qu'il ait agi contre vous, Taki et Iwa ont toujours été des ennemis de Konoha. Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce qu'il vous laisse interférer dans sa mission, j'espère ? Franchement, de la part du fameux ninja copieur, c'au...

Il fut interrompu par des cris. Naruto se leva, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine. Mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, un katana la traversa et faillit embrocher Naruto qui s'était reculé par réflexe.  
>La porte se vit alors coupée en plusieurs morceaux , et dans son encadrement se trouvait une femme.<br>Elle était brune, grande, et était jeune. Ses vêtements étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de Thosvorn, à part la couleur. Si ceux de Thosvorn étaient noirs, ceux de la femme étaient bleu turquoise. Cette dernière portait des épées identiques à celles de Thosvorn. (Elle avait en plus un katana attaché dans son dos).  
>Ils se ressemblaient tellement que la seule chose (hormis les différences évidentes des deux sexes) qui les différenciait était la longueur des cheveux; autant ceux de Thosvorn étaient courts, descendant jusqu'aux lobes des oreilles, autant ceux de la femme étaient longs, descendant jusqu'au bassin.<br>Il y eut un silence gêné, Thosvorn était bouche bée. Mais il se ressaisit très vite et prit la parole:

-Eh bien, eh bien. Ca fait un bail !

-6 petits mois, c'est si vite passé. Mais j'ai eu du mal à te trouver. Lui répondit la femme.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi me ...

-Thosvorn, qui est cette fille ? Demanda Naruto

-M'interromps pas crétin. Et cette fille, comme tu l'appelles, se nomme Yomika.

-Et pourquoi te ressemble-t-elle autant? C'est pas normal.

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal quand on sait que c'est ma sœur jumelle.

Sa déclaration laissa un silence dans la salle. Tout le monde fut étonné, bien que Roshi, Han et Sanshiryu ne le montrèrent pas. Gaara mit fin au silence en s'adressant à Thosvorn :

-Tu nous avais dis que tu avais un frère, mais tu n'avais rien dit sur ta sœur.

-Ben en fait, balbutia Thosvorn, je ne pensais pas que ça l'intéresserait de s'enrôler parmi nous.

-En fait, je suis venue pour ça, intervint Yomika, j'ai entendu un homme parler de votre groupe. Il disait avoir été payé par toi pour recruter des gens.

-Quand je pense que je leurs avait dit d'être discret, quels idiots. Bon bienvenue dans le groupe.

-Eh Thosvorn ! S'insurgea Sanshiryu, depuis quand décides-tu qui entre dans le groupe. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu acceptes qu'elle vienne alors que tu te plains de notre effectif.

-C'est différent pour elle. Pour le peu que vous avez vu de ma force, vous pouvez l'estimer à un bon niveau. Notre frère jumeau, Thosbald, est à peu près aussi fort que moi. Mais Yomika est deux, voir trois fois plus forte que nous.

-Incroyable, comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Kageshiro.

-Dans ma famille, il y a ceux qui maitrisent les changements de nature du chakra, comme moi, ceux qui maitrisent les changements de forme de chakra et ceux qui maitrisent les deux. Moi j'appartiens à la première catégorie, Thosbald à la deuxième et Yomika à la troisième.

Ceci expliquait cela, et cette fois personne ne cacha sa surprise. Mais de nouveau des cris se firent entendre. Et une explosion se produisit. Les shinobis s'échappèrent de leur cabine et montèrent au pont supérieur. Le pont en question était d'une largeur de 30 mètres.  
>Le spectacle qui était sous leur yeux étaient relativement désagréable à voir.<p>

(Attention passage relativement choquant)  
>De nombreux cadavres d'hommes se trouvaient par terre. La plupart avaient le crâne éclaté, mais certains avaient des plaies béantes au niveau du ventre, en effet ceux-ci étaient ouverts, les boyaux répandus un peu partout aux alentours.<br>Le groupe progressa pour atteindre le milieu du pont.  
>Ce n'était plus des cadavres d'hommes, mais d'enfants, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Toutes les victimes avaient été écorchées vives. Les peaux détachées formaient un tas sanguinolent. Quant aux carcasses, elle avaient été brulées, et au vu des positions de certains cadavres, on pouvait supposer que les victimes n'étaient pas encore mortes au début de la combustion.<br>Hésitant à continuer, Thosvorn se tourna vers son groupe. Celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer, il avança donc jusqu'au bout du pont.  
>Là se trouvaient les femmes, la plupart étaient nues. Elles avaient été violées avant d'être égorgées. D'autres avaient eu les bras, les jambes et les seins coupées et gisaient lamentablement sur le sol.<br>(Fin du passage relativement choquant)

Une seul question se posait. Qui? Hormis le groupe il y avait pas moins de 200 personnes à bord. Celui , ou ceux qui avait fait cela était sans nul doute possible un, ou des, être(s) d'une immense cruauté.  
>Mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, un homme apparut, les mains tachées de sang comme ses vêtements. Il était là, marchant tranquillement, et pas la moindre inquiétude ne semblait imprégner son regard. Son flegme était effrayant, car ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de tuer plusieurs dizaines de personnes et de ne rien ressentir à cet égard.<p>

Il aperçut le groupe, leur fit un signe de main, et leur adressa un sourire. Mais personne ne lui répondit, les 8 ninjas étaient tétanisés, 8 car Yomika s'approcha de l'inconnu et l'interpela:

-Qui es-tu?

L'inconnu reporta son attention sur elle et répondit :

-On se présente avant, question de politesse.

-Je me nomme Yomika du Tourbillon.

-Et moi, c'est Franck Nyvas.

-C'est un drôle de nom.

-C'est normal, je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens de très loin.

-D'où précisément ?

-Il n'est pas judicieux d'être trop curieux. Contente toi de ce que je donne.

-Es-tu responsable de cette boucherie?

-Non, ou du moins pas totalement; j'ai tué les hommes, je l'avoue mais je n'ai pas touché aux femmes et aux enfants. Ce sont mes amis qui s'en sont occupés.

-Et tu veux nous tuer?

-Non, ce serait trop fatiguant. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'être taché de sang.

Cette réplique fit esquisser un sourire à Thosvorn. Franck Nyvas ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était déjà couvert de sang. Franck leur fit un signe de main et se prépara à partir mais une voix l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Attends, ça ne te dirait pas un petit match d'entrainement?

C'était Sanshiryu qui avait parlé. Franck se tourna vers lui, et un rictus inquiétant se dessina sur son visage. Il resta immobile mais Sanshiryu sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement et vit Franck.

-Mais quand...

-T'es trop lent, et puis laisse tomber l'idée du combat. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais pu le faire à l'instant.

Sanshiryu était interloqué, et il recula. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.  
>Franck avait des cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'au cou. Il portait une tunique bleue nuit et un pantalon noir allant jusqu'au genoux. Tous deux étaient très épais. A sa taille il avait une ceinture de cuir où était accroché un glaive. Ses yeux verts-gris semblaient exprimer un ennui indéfinissable.<br>Sanshiryu avait les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés. Il était vêtu d'un haori noir (c'est ce que portent les capitaines du gotei 13 sauf que les leurs sont blancs) et d'un pantalon noir serré au moyen d'un cordon blanc. Il avait les yeux verrons, un bleu et l'autre rouge. Comme arme, de simples kunaïs et shurikens dont 3 fumas accrochés dans son dos.

-Pfff, soupira Sanshiryu, je sens que je n'ai pas la moindre chance.

-Tu as bien raison, approuva Franck, maintenant je prends congé, mais il est possible qu'un jour l'on se rencontre de nouveau. Peut-être entendrais-je encore parler de vous? Et peut-être en sera-t-il de même pour vous?

Il s'éloigna ,mais il se retourna et:

-Au fait, si vous entendez le nom de "Polymorpher"(se prononce polymorfeur) sachez qu'il s'agit de moi. Et maintenant adieu, ou peut-être à bientôt rajouta-t-il pour lui même avant de disparaitre.

Le groupe resta immobile un court instant avant que Han prenne la parole:

-Hm, il ne nous reste plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à Kiri.

Tous approuvèrent. Et emboitant le pas au ninja à l'armure rouge ils descendirent du bateau et ils se dirigèrent vers la terre ferme.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous.

Comme promis le chap suivant... Bon, j'ai un peu de retard, mais vous me pardonnez? bien sur (qui a dit non?). Merci à ceux qui ont commenté (le pluriel est moralement encourageant même si ce n'est pas vrai^^).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Rokubi et Anbus : une bataille sanglante<p>

Le pays de l'eau est un pays à part. Il n'est pas relié aux autre pays que par la mer et ceci fait qu'il a pu éviter nombre de conflit, étant plus facile à défendre.  
>Mais tous se souviennent d'une crise. Une crise qui eut lieu dix ans auparavant. A son issue, le village caché du brouillard était plus qu'affaibli. Mais elle mit aussi fin à un régime autoritaire qui durait depuis déjà deux années. Celui d'un homme, le 4e Mizukage. Celui de Yagura, le réceptacle de Sanbi, le Biju à trois queues.<br>Aux yeux des nations étrangères et même aux yeux du peuple du pays de l'eau, cet homme était mort. Mais la vérité est tout autre.  
>Lorsqu'il a été renversé, Yagura, a endommagé la pierre d'Hazer, artefact puissant et unique qui permet d'extraire un Biju de son réceptacle. Ne pouvant utiliser la pierre, on enferma Yagura dans un endroit secret, dont il ne pouvait s'enfuir. La pierre se régénérant d'elle-même, on aurait du pouvoir extraire Sanbi de Yagura au bout de 10 ans mais alors que les dix années s'étaient presque écoulées …..<p>

Naruto et ses compagnons, après deux jours de marche non-stop, avaient atteint les rives du pays de l'eau, la sensation que donnait cet endroit était étrange, la brume constante qui y planait donnaient un sentiment d'insécurité. La première mesure du groupe fut donc de se diriger vers une ville et de se reposer. Ceci fait, les voici maintenant confronté à un grand problème, ils en discutèrent à la table d'un bar désert:

-Génial, soupira Naruto, on n'a aucun indice sur l'endroit où Utakata pourrait être.

-C'est un peu normal vu que c'est un déserteur, remarqua Fuu, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans ce pays. Après tout, il n'est recherché qu'ici.

-Oui, mais on ne peut en être sur, lui répondit Roshi, il serait donc plus judicieux d'avoir des informations sûres avant de repartir.

-Visitons la ville, proposa Thosvorn, ainsi nous pourrons glaner des infos par-ci, par-là ; et en plus c'est l'occasion d'agrandir mon réseau d'information.

-Mais cette fois engage des hommes discrets, intervint Yomika, faisant allusion au fait qu'elle les avait retrouvé grâce à un homme qui avait parlé trop haut.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais.

-Hm, séparons nous en plusieurs groupes, suggéra Han, ce sera plus rapide de chercher ainsi.

Tous acceptèrent l'idée, quatre groupes furent ainsi formés :  
>Le premier, composé de Naruto, Thosvorn et Yomika s'occuperait de recruter des nouveaux indics.<br>Le deuxième, incluant Sanshiryu et Fuu, se chargerait de demander à des marchands s'ils savaient quelque chose sur le possesseur de Rokubi.  
>Le troisième, avec Roshi et Kageshiro, de recruter des combattants.<br>Le dernier, réunissant donc Gaara et Han, s'occuperait de la mission la plus délicate : trouver des shinobis recherchant Utakata et essayer de leur soutirer le plus possible d'infos, voir de les suivre pour atteindre le réceptacle.

Il était convenu que les différents groupes se retrouveraient après 3h de recherche. Ils se séparèrent donc.  
>Le temps de recherche écoulé, tous convergèrent vers le point de rendez-vous et une fois arrivés, ils firent tour à tour le récit de leurs occupations, bien que Han et Gaara n'étaient pas arrivés.<p>

Yomika commença :

-Bon, nous avons commencé par aller dans les bas-quartiers de la ville et je peux vous dire qu'il y règne une misère noire. Ce qui nous arrange vu qu'il y a ainsi une très forte demande d'emploi, et donc on a pu engager pas mal de monde pour une bouchée de pain. Après on est allé dans les autres quartiers, mais ceux à qui on a proposé n'ont pas voulu se laisser convaincre.

-C'est toujours mieux que nous, soupira Kageshiro, on a rien trouvé du tout.

-Non, nous avons trouvé la localisation de deux des 7 épéistes, rectifia Roshi, le premier se trouve au pays de la foudre, donc il sera un peu dur à trouver. Mais le deuxième se trouve à la prison d'éternité.

-La prison d'éternité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Naruto

-J'imagine que c'est un pénitencier particulièrement bien gardé vu son nom.

-Bon, nous ça a été plus fructueux, remarqua Sanshiryu, on a découvert les pouvoirs d'Utakata et le pourquoi de sa désertion. Il est parti de son village au moment de la chute du 4e Mizukage, qui était, semble t-il, son ami. Depuis il est considéré comme un traitre de la pire espèce. Son statut de jinchuuriki lui vaut la coquette somme de 50 000 000 de ryos pour sa capture.

-Quant à ses pouvoirs, continua Fuu, il a un petit appareil pour faire de bulle, en soufflant dedans ; ça a l'air inoffensif, mais si tu es enfermé dans une de ces bulles, tu risques d'être électrocuté.

-Bon maintenant qu'on a ces infos, j'aimerais savoir où sont Han et Gaara. Fit Naruto

-Personne n'en a la moindre idée. Lui répondit Sanshiryu, Peut-être qu'ils ont du suivre des shinobis.  
>Soudain Gaara et Han apparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Le ninja roux prit la parole :<p>

-Nous avons d'excellentes nouvelles, mais aussi une très mauvaise.

-Hm, oui, développa Han, les excellentes, c'est qu'on sait où est Utakata et qu'on peut y être en un quart d'heure si on part maintenant. Par contre la mauvaise est notre source. En effet, on a espionné un véritable bataillon de shinobis de Kiri. Et il s'avère que leur but est la capture du réceptacle de Rokubi, mort ou vif. Mais plus mort que vif, je pense.

-Un bataillon ? Combien, environ comptait-il de ninjas ? demanda Thosvorn

-Ils sont au nombre de 60, lui répondit Gaara, j'ai utilisé mon « troisième œil » pour les ompter tandis que Han écoutait. Ils vont partir dans les 10 minutes qui suivent.

-Alors suivons-les, décida Naruto, on les empêchera de tuer Utakata, et on le recrutera à ce moment là.

-Attends, intervint Fuu, tu as bien dit 60 ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient si nombreux ?

-Peut-être que Utakata est incroyablement puissant ou alors il a des compagnons. Inutile de préconiser la prudence, si on ne fait pas attention, on se fera tuer. Fit Yomika

Ils se levèrent tous, et guidés par Han et Gaara, ils arrivèrent là où se trouvaient les anbus, au moment même où ces derniers allaient partir.

Tous les shinobis portaient des masques plats, arborant le symbole de Kiri, et des marques de couleurs changeant d'un anbu à l'autre, car ils portaient bien l'apparat des anbus de Kiri, mais ce n'en était pas tous. Il s'avérait que c'était une stratégie pour faire croire qu'il n'y avait que des anbus, donc des combattants de hauts niveaux afin de bluffer la cible. Ils allèrent silencieusement vers les portes de la ville, et sans se presser, ils avancèrent vers l'est de la ville. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir remarqués ceux qui les suivaient. Mais ces derniers voyaient, à partir d'imperceptibles mouvements et tics, que les forces spéciales de Kiri étaient sous une pression démentielle.

Le paysage changeait, la brume se faisait plus rare, et un immense édifice commençait à émerger de l'horizon. De forme vague au début, il se discernait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure qu'on s'en approchait.  
>Les anbus arrivèrent finalement à destination, c'est-à-dire la clairière où se trouvait l'entrée du bâtiment, mais un anbu fit signe aux autres de rester caché et avança seul. Devant lui, il y avait un homme qui lui tournait le dos et qui cherchait à ouvrir la porte sans se faire repérer. A ces pieds, deux hommes gisaient.<br>L'anbu, qui paraissait être le chef du groupe, l'interpela :

-Jinchuuriki Utakata, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Rendez-vous sans résistance !

L'homme se retourna, il était jeune, vêtu d'un kimono bleu mal ajusté, laissant voir son torse et un rouleau scellé placé entre les deux revers de son habit. Ce dernier était serré par une ceinture jaune, et était, semble t-il, un peu trop grand pour son porteur, on ne voyait pas ses jambes et ses pieds, et pas d'avantage ses mains, mais on pouvait distinguer dans sa main droite un objet, qui pouvait être « l'appareil pour faire les bulles » dont parlait Fuu.  
>Ses cheveux bruns étaient mi-longs, descendant jusqu'à la base du cou. Une mèche recouvrait son œil droit et s'arrêtait au menton, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur brun-orangé.<p>

-Tiens, mais c'est un anbu. Pourquoi m'arrêter ?

-Parce que tu veux LE libérer.

-Normal, c'est mon ami, et tout seul, tu ne pourras rien me faire.

-Exact, mais je ne suis pas seul.

Et sur un signe de main, les 59 autres pseudo-anbus arrivèrent

-Quel courage, railla Utakata, m'attaquer a plusieurs dizaines.

-Ta gueule, l'enflure !Contre un monstre de ton espèce , tous les coups sont permis. Beugla un anbu, qui avait manifestement le sang chaud, défaut indéniable pour un anbu.

-Pff, de toute façon, je peux facilement m'enfuir, l'informa Utakata.

-Oui, fit le chef des anbus, mais tu veux à tout prix sauver ton ami. Or dans moins de deux semaines, la pierre d'Hazer sera réparée et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. C'est ta dernière chance de LE sauver.

-Oui et aussi votre dernière chance de me capturer.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a un peu forcé sur l'effectif. Maintenant rends- toi, ou bats-toi.

-Je n'abandonne jamais mes amis. Et en plus, je n'ai pas le choix.

Juste après qu'il eut dit ces mots deux anbus se précipitèrent vers lui, mais deux kunais lancés par Sanshiryu depuis les arbres les fit s'arrêter, et c'est à ce moment que Han et Thosvorn les firent valdinguer via deux coups de pieds.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Utakata.

-Hl, je pense qu'on peut aller jusqu'à affirmer que nous sommes tes alliés, lui répondit Han

Et le reste du groupe vint rejoindre les trois shinobis.  
>Le chef des anbus ricana avec mépris.<p>

-Vous êtes dix, nous sommes soixante. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Eh bien, ça ne fait jamais que six anbus par personne. remarqua Kageshiro

Et sur ce, il dégaina son épée mais il n'y avait que la garde et pas l'ombre d'une lame. Il fonça sur les anbus qui s'étaient partagés en dix groupes de six. Il fit un mouvement vertical avec sa lame vers l'anbu le plus proche. Ce dernier, bien qu'il ait vu qu'il n'y avait pas de lame, mit son bras comme protection par pur réflexe. Son bras ne subit aucun dégât visible, mais une douleur lancinante lui traversa le bras à l'endroit où était passée l'épée. Kageshiro sourit et profita de sa surprise pour lui mettre la garde de l'épée sur le cœur. L'anbu retomba, mort. Les coéquipiers de ce dernier s'écartèrent et encerclèrent Kageshiro.

Gaara, lui, restait comme à son habitude impassible. Quand les anbus l'avaient attaqué une première fois, il avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour en broyer un et pour carboniser la main d'un autre. Mais il savait que ça ne marcherait pas deux fois, et il cherchait un plan. Trois anbus lancèrent une technique suiton, et un quatrième, celui à la main brulée l'attaquait avec des kunais chargés de chakra. Son sable para, mais l'eau l'imbiba et perdit de sa mobilité. Le cinquième anbu, le plus rapide profita de l'instant d'arrêt du sable pour apparaitre à coté de Gaara et tenta de lui assener un coup de kunai, mais Gaara par on ne sait quel réflexe transperça l'anbu avec un pique en verre. Il avait en fait voulu utiliser du Katon et Ichibi avait fait en sorte que le sable absorbe le katon et fusionne avec lui. Gaara étendit les bras et du sable sortit de terre et attaqua les anbus restants.

Naruto était entouré d'une aura rouge, les anbus étaient étonnés par la bestialité du chakra. Naruto fonça à pleine vitesse sur les anbus, faisant le signe du multi-clonage. Il créa une cinquantaine de clone, prenant au dépourvu ses adversaires qui réagirent quand même. Chacun des anbus détruit un clone, mais au moment où l'un d'eux allait en faire disparaître un autre, le clone en question lui attrapa le bras,et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son blouson pour laisser voir des parchemin explosifs. L'explosion élimina l'anbu. Comprenant le danger, les cinq autres décidèrent de s'en remettre au ninjutsu longue portée.

Han et Roshi se battait côte à côte face à pas moins de douze ninjas de force spéciale. A deux, il aurait du être quasiment impossible de vaincre une douzaine de shinobis de ce niveau. Mais les deux ninjas des roches étaient des receptacles, qui avaient vécu nombres de batailles et qui en avaient survécu. L'affrontement fut violent.

L'appareil de Han se mit à produire une quantité folle de vapeur, qui se répandit pour former une immense brume.  
>On ne distinguait aucun des combattants. Mais Roshi sortit de la brume, suivi de près par les six anbus dont il devait se charger. Là, le combat fut rapide, s'arrêtant brusquement et se retournant avec agilité, Roshi cracha de la lave, qui englouti deux des anbus; profitant de la surprise des autres, il bougea rapidement, et enfonça des kunais dans les tempes de deux des ninjas. Parmi les deux restants, l'un voulu s'enfuir, néanmoins:<p>

-Raiton, le cri divin

Un rayon d'électricité frappa le fuyard et l'élimina sur le coup. L'anbu restant vit Roshi courir vers lui à une très grande vitesse, et il l'évita. Le ninja des laves réitéra ses attaques sans plus de succès. Son adversaire se crut sans doute intouchable, car il insulta Roshi avec hargne:

-Eh vieux con, retourne en maison de retraite. On me surnomme le fendeur de brume, car je suis archi-rapide et tu ne pourras jamais me toucher.

Mais Roshi disparu soudain de son champ de vision, réapparut derrière lui et lui donna un coup de coude dans la tête qui envoya l'anbu contre un arbre.

-M-M-Mais c'est impossible!,bégaya le pauvre anbu, C-Co...

-Comment? l'interrompit Roshi, je suis un ninja spécialisé dans la vitesse moi aussi. Tu es trop faible, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'un seul ninja qui m'ait pris de vitesse. C'était, il y a 14 ans, l'éclair jaune de Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

-Quel est ton nom?

-On me nomme Roshi

-Roshi, le ninja de la lave! Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Dans notre Bingo-Book, tu as un belle récompense sur ta tête. Parmi tous ceux qui sont aller te tuer, sous prétexte que tu voyageais seul, aucun n'est revenu vivant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Et sur ces mots, Roshi lui enfonça un kunai dans la gorge. De son coté, Han se débrouillait fort bien. Toujours plongé dans la brume, il en sortit , et alors que quatre des anbus avaient fait de même, il lança une technique:

-Futton, condensation brumeuse.

La brume devint, l'espace de cinq secondes, solide. Les deux ninjas qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur furent broyés. Puis Han enchaina:

-Futon, la trancheuse de vent

Deux des anbus eurent les jambes déchirées et tombèrent à terre. Han décida de les achever:

-Doton, funérailles du démon

Les deux anbus furent enterrés sous terre. Puis Han se lança à l'assaut des deux shinobis restants.

Yomika se battait avec grâce et légèreté,on aurait pu croire qu'elle dansait, mais une danse sanglante. Tenant dans une main son katana et dans l'autre du chakra raiton à l'état pur à qui elle avait fait prendre la forme d'une épée. Elle avançait donc et traçant de larges mouvements avec ses bras, elle traçait un sillon ensanglanté dans le groupe de shinobis. Elle tua ainsi trois anbus avant que les autres reculent, conscient du fait qu'ils l'avaient sous-estimée.

Son frère Thosvorn, par contre, avait adopté la technique dite du "gros bourrin" et avait foncé dans le tas. Bien evidemment, comme il n'était pas stupide, il restait très prudent. C'est à dire qu'il se dissimulait pendant que son clône se battait. Ce clone avait défait un anbu, et au moment où il allait se faire toucher, il explosa, tuant un autre anbu. Thosvorn profita de l'instant pour s'élancer de sa cachette vers les ennemis.

Sanshiryu était seul face aux six adversaires devant lui, mais il souriait. Alors que deux des anbus l'attaquait, il passa une main devant ses yeux et soudain, les ninjas furent paralysés. Le premier tomba à terre, mort, le second se tenait la tête, comme si cela pouvait apaiser la douleur à laquelle il était en proie. Il ne put voir le shuriken fuma qui lui trancha la tête. Un des anbus, qui croisa son regard, fut étonné et voulu dire quelque chose:

-D'où viens-tu?

-D'Iwa, répondit Sanshiryu

-J'ai compris, cette pupille maudite, je la connais. Je croyais qu'elle avait disparu. Un des dojutsu les plus utiles, si ce n'est le plus utile. Quand je t'aurais tué, je prendrais cette pupille. Oui, ainsi j'aurais le fameux Ku...

La fin de la phrase fut étouffé par le voix tonnante de Sanshiryu:

-Katon, le brasier destructeur.

Le ninja étendit la main et le ninja qui avait failli délivré le nom de dojutsu s'embrasa vif et mourut dans d'atroces souffrances.

De son coté Utakata,seul, se battait avec le chef des anbus, épaulé par ses conpagnons. Le possesseur de Rokubi souffla dans son appareil qui produisit des dizaines de bulles; chargées d'electricité. Elles foncèrent sur un anbu qui les évita facilement, et percutèrent un arbre qui s'embrasa. Alors que l'anbu qui avait évité était toujours en l'air, le feu qui résultait des bulles fonça sur lui et le carbonisa. Utakata ricana:

-Je peux aussi controler le feu qui résulte de la foudre. Et cela, vous l'avez oubliez.

Les anbus serrèrent les poings et regardèrent ce qu'il restait de leur camarade.

Fuu était recouverte par une gangue de chakra vert en forme d'insecte à 4 queues. Elle avait méthodiquement transpercé un anbu avec son chakra. Puis elle avait extrait du chakra de sa gangue, elle l'avait réduit sous la forme d'une petite boule, elle l'avala puis la recracha. Une gigantesque déflagration s'ensuivit, les deux anbus qui n'avaient pu sortir du rayon de l'attaque furent réduits au néant

Malgré les vingt-six anbus qu'ils avaient éliminé, le groupe se retrouvait finalement dans une situation assez délicate car ceux de leur ennemis qui avaient survécu,au nombre de trente-quatre, étaient maintenant guidés par la vengeance.

-Il faut les éloigner, ordonna Utakata.

-Futon, le vent violent. lança Yomika en écartant les bras

Tous les anbus restants furent projetés loin des membres du groupe, qui se réunirent, et Han profita de l'occasion:

-Futton, le mur de vapeur. Hm ,bon, ce rempart de vapeur solide va tenir vingt minutes, c'est le temps qu'on a pour trouver une solution.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, si on a bien vingt minutes, il faut aller chercher un gars dans cette prison. Il pourra vaincre les anbus même s'ils sont nombreux. dit Utakata

Et il se dirigea, suivis des autres, vers l'entrée du pénitencier où il entra

-Au fait, demanda Sanshiryu, pendant qu'ils s'engouffraient dans la prison, qui veux-tu libérer qui pourrait battre les anbus ?

-Mon ami, un jinchuuriki comme moi.

-Et son nom ?

-Yagura, 4e Mizukage du village caché de Kiri.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous.

Après une petite abscence pour cause de vacances, je reprends ma publication. Merci à ceux qui ont commenté^^.

Peu satisfait de ce début de fic qui me sert juste à constituer le groupe, je ferai une autre fanfic pour la suite (donc à partir du chap 15) pour montrer la cission.

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre

* * *

><p>Sanbi est réveillé<p>

L'air de la prison était froid, il n'y avait qu'un seul couloir. Utakata, qui ouvrait la marche, s'y engouffra et se mit à courir.  
>Han demandait des explications :<p>

-Hm, comment se fait-il que ce Yagura soit vivant ? Il est censé avoir été tué, il y a dix ans quand on l'a renversé. Et quelle est cette pierre d'Hazer ? Hm, et quel est cet endroit ?

- Cet endroit est la prison dite d'éternité. Si elle porte ce nom, c'est pour deux raisons :  
>La première, c'est que seuls les criminels condamnés à perpétuité y sont enfermés et que jamais personne ne s'est évadé de cette prison, sauf ceux bénéficiant d'une aide extérieure.<br>La deuxième, c'est que les plus dangereux criminels sont enfermés dans des bulles, portant le même nom que le pénitencier. Ces bulles maintiennent en vie quiconque y est plongé, et guérissent les blessures, quelles quel soient, du prisonnier. Alors, quel est l'intérêt, me direz-vous. C'est simple, celui qui y est immergé ne peut rien faire du tout. Donc il ne peut s'échapper, c'est pratique mine de rien.

-Attends, intervint Roshi, si c'est bien la prison d'éternité, alors il devrait y avoir un prisonnier qui fait partie des sept épéistes, non ?

-Oui, c'est Shogoraï, il était mon coéquipier avec Yagura. Si bien que lors du coup d'état des sept épéistes, quand il fut capturé, Yagura décida de l'épargner en l'enfermant ici plutôt que l'exécuter comme il est ordinairement d'usage.

-C'est plutôt imprudent, remarqua Thosvorn.

-Non, car Shogoraï n'a fait que suivre le mouvement de révolte de ses pairs. Il a toujours été en bonne relation avec Yagura.

-Hm, tout ça, c'est très bien mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Yagura est vivant et ce qu'est la pierre d'Hazer, reprit Han.

-La pierre d'Hazer est un artefact qui permet d'extraire un Biju de son réceptacle. Elle a été endommagée par Yagura il y a dix ans, donc elle est devenue inutilisable. Mais elle se répare d'elle même et très bientôt, elle sera en état de marche. On a voulu extraire Sanbi de Yagura, donc on a enfermé ce dernier dans une bulle d'éternité.

Ayant continués à avancer rapidement durant leur discussion, les ninjas se retrouvèrent vite dans une grande salle. Cette dernière était vide, ou plutôt semblait vide, car au bout de cette pièce se trouvait une statue énorme représentant un homme à 6 bras. Sur ses mains, il y avait des bulles d'un liquide blanchâtre en lévitation. Ce liquide empêchait de voir le contenu des bulles, mais on voyait des chaines qui semblaient empêcher les prisonniers de tomber et ainsi de sortir de leurs « cellules ».

-Et comment peut-on savoir où est Yagura ? Demanda Naruto.

-T'inquiète. Lui répondit Utakata, moi je sais.

Et il se dirigea vers la bulle placée sur la main la plus élevée. Il essaya de détruire les chaines avec un kunai vraisemblablement renforcé au raiton, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il avait été tellement emballé à l'idée de réussir, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de se calmer pour mieux analyser la situtation.

-Mais merde ! J'ai pas attendu dix ans pour finalement rester bloqué à ce stade.

Thosvorn et Yomika étaient, pour leur part, en train d'examiner les chaines. Au bout d'un certain temps, la fratrie se tourna vers Utakata et :

-Les chaines sont recouvertes de chakra de foudre, commença Thosvorn, tu n'y arriveras pas avec une lame enduite du même élément.

-Contre du raiton, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui marche, continua sa sœur, le futon.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Yomika ayant modelé une épée de vent dans sa main et Thosvorn ayant imprégné une de ses épées de futon, ils tranchèrent les deux chaines en même temps. Aussitôt un jeune garçon émergea de la bulle et tomba sur le sol.  
>Puis, il se releva. Il avait les cheveux gris coupés courts à l'exception d'une épaisse mèche qui retombait juste au dessus de son œil droit, les yeux d'une couleur améthyste. Il était d'une taille moyenne et avait une longue balafre partant de son œil gauche et allant jusqu'à son menton. Il portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Sur ce dernier, une plaque de métal représentant l'emblème de Kiri. Il était chaussé de longues bottes brunes montant jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Deux étoffes vertes étaient attachées sur lui. La première était un col et descendait à ses épaules et la deuxième, attachée à la taille, descendait sur son pantalon (NDA : je vous conseille d'aller sur World of Naruto (le site que je vous avais conseillé pour voir les Bijus) pour voir les vêtements de Yagura, car ma description m'apparait assez disparate).<br>Il s'étira et prit la parole :

-Enfin ! Il t'en a fallu du temps, Utakata. Ca fait un bail que j'attends que tu viennes.

-C'est pas si facile que ça d'entrer ici.

Puis se tournant vers le groupe de shinobis :

-Bon, je vous présente Yagura.

-C'est lui le 4e Mizukage ? Demanda Sanshiryu, un gamin ?

Yagura apparut soudainement derrière lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans le dos.

-De la part du « gamin ». Tu sais, je n'ai que quinze ans mais il n'empêche que j'étais un kage, et puis de tous les Jinchuuriki, je suis le seul qui maitrise parfaitement son Biju donc évite de me sous-estimer au vu de mon âge.

-Attends, tu as dis que tu avais quinze ans, mais tu as été enfermé pendant dix ans et tu as exercé ton pouvoir pendant deux années donc ça voudrait dire que tu es devenu Mizukage à trois ans, intervint Kageshiro, c'est impossible.

-Les bulles ont des pouvoirs temporels très puissants. Celui qui y est enfermé ne vieillit pas. Donc si tu fais le calcul, je devrais avoir vingt-cinq ans, et je suis devenu Mizukage à treize ans. Autre chose ?

-Bon, maintenant on libère Shogoraï. Tu l'as fait enfermé où ? L'interrogea Utakata.

-Ben, en fait, pour être tout à fait franc ….

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié.

-Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je suis prisonnier.

-On va se séparer en deux groupes, proposa Han.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes qui, au juste ? Demanda Yagura.

-Des gars qui m'ont aidé à entrer, lui répondit son compatriote.

-Tu sais, je remarque que tu as conservé cette détestable manie de ne pas répondre aux questions qu'on te pose. Ta réponse ne m'a pas vraiment renseigné.

Naruto intervint alors :

-Nous sommes des shinobis. Et j'ai décidé de créer une organisation comprenant tous les Jinchuuriki, et autres ninjas talentueux. Après une longue et pénible épopée de trois semaines, nous arrivâmes à Kiri afin de rallier à nous les possesseurs de Sanbi et Rokubi, vous quoi.

-D'accord, et les objectifs de ton groupe ?

-C'est simple, nous remplirons, les uns après les autres, les objectifs de chacun des membres à commencer par le mien, la destruction des habitants de Konoha. Mais avant, il faudra détruire l'organisation qui veut tous les Biju , la redoutable AKATSUKI .

-Si je peux me venger de Kiri, je suis disposé à vous rejoindre, remarqua Yagura, et j'aiderai à détruire cette organisation au drôle de nom. Quelle idée d'appeler une organisation « lune stupide » (NDA : en japonais se traduit par : Bakatsuki, d'où confusion)

-Il a dit Akatsuki pas Bakatsuki. Fit remarquer Utakata.

-Hm, ce n'est pas le moment de bavarder, intervint Han, séparons-nous.

-Bon, dit Yagura, moi je vais vous conduire à Shogoraï et pendant ce temps Utakata ira chercher mon arme et celles de notre épéiste.

Il en fut décidé ainsi ;Naruto, Yagura, Roshi, Sanshiryu et Han allaient libérer Shogoraï tandis que Utakata, Kageshiro, Gaara, Yomika, Thosvorn et Fuu se dirigeaient vers le dépôt d'arme.  
>Du côté de Naruto, le groupe avait pris la porte de droite et s'était engagé dans une allée où retentissait des "à l'aide" et des "aidez-moi" un peu partout. Yagura lui ignorait les cris et avançait d'un pas décidé vers une cellule silencieuse, la seule, en effet, doù ne s'échappait aucun bruit. Arrivé devant la porte, il appela d'une voix chantante:<p>

-Shogoraï, Shogoraï, es-tu mort ? J'espère que non, je crois qu'on encore besoin de toi ici bas.

-Yagura, tu t'es donc libéré. Utakata aurait donc réussi. Mais est-ce une bonne chose pour le monde des shinobis ? Lui répondit une voix caverneuse.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

-Libère-moi, ensuite je te répondrai.

-Tss, t'as pas changé.

-Toi non plus, je te rassure.

Yagura détruisit d'un coup de pied le mur de la prison. Un homme en profita pour sortir. Il était plutôt grand, ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Il sourit, laissant voir des dents taillées en pointes, symbole commun à tous les ninjas sabreurs de Kiri.

-O.K., je veux bien venir. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici. Où est Utakata?

-Il est allé chercher nos armes, et eux, dit Yagura en désignant Naruto et les ninjas d'Iwa, ce sont nos nouveaux coéquipiers.

Shogoraï haussa les épaules et salua les ninjas de la main. Puis le groupe se dirigea en direction de la grande salle  
>Du côté de Utakata, la porte de gauche conduisait à un lieu où se trouvait un amoncellement d'armes en tout genre.<p>

-Génial, remarqua Thosvorn, on va avoir aucun mal à trouver ce qu'on cherche.

-Ouais, approuva Utakata, heureusement que le classement a toujours été une priorité dans cet endroit. Mais bon, il faut trouver l'arme de Yagura, un grand bâton noir, en forme de crochet à ses extrémités, l'un de ses cotés est moins épais que l'autre, sur le coté plus épais, il y a une fleur de lotus. Et les trois lames de Shogoraï, trois claymores finement stylisées.

-Trois claymores? Quel est l'intérêt d'en avoir autant ? Demanda Fuu.

-Shogoraï utilise plus ou moins d'arme en fonction de son adversaire. Si son ennemi ne vaut pas un clou, il se bat à main nue. S'il est d'un niveau moyen, il se bat avec une claymore. S'il est fort, avec deux claymores et s'il est extrêmement fort, il utilise sa troisième épée. Bien sûr, il a une très grande force physique, il tient une claymore à une main seulement (NDA: une claymore est une épée à deux mains, je préfère préciser)

-Il est balèze, souligna Thosvorn, Ah j'ai trouvé.

En effet, une gigantesque lame gisait à ses pieds. Elle était totalement blanche, large d'une vingtaine de centimètre et longue d'environ un mètre dix. Thosvorn essaya de la ramasser mais il n'y a arriva que difficilement, et ne put la porter longtemps, l'épée retomba lourdement sur le sol. De leurs cotés, Gaara et Kageshiro avaient trouvés les deux autres claymores et Utakata le bâton. L'épée qu'avait trouvée Kageshiro était identique à la première récupérée, sauf qu'elle était noire. La dernière étaient fondamentalement différente dans sa conception, moins large mais plus longue et aussi légèrement recourbée et de la couleur habituelle du fer.  
>Pour tout porter, on se répartit les tâches. Kageshiro et Fuu en portait une, Yomika et Thosvorn une autre, tandis que Gaara utilisait son sable pour transporter la troisième. Utakata, lui, prenait le bâton de Yagura et les deux courroies permettant à ses compagnons d'attacher leurs armes.<br>Ils allèrent donc jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, ils virent Yagura et les autres et ils purent donner à chacun ce qui leur revenait. Sous les yeux étonnés de ceux qui avait portés les épées, Shogoraï les prit sans le moindre effort et les accrocha dans son dos. Les lames blanches et noires en diagonales et la troisième le long du dos, droite.  
>Soudain des bruits de course se firent entendre et Han s'exclama:<p>

- Hm, merde, ça fait vingt-cinq minutes que j'ai lancé mon jutsu. Ils arrivent !

Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard, les Anbu (ou autres ninjas qui s'étaient habillés de la même manière) entraient dans la salle, leur chef en tête.

-On vous a enfin rejoint, dit-il, et ne croyez une seconde qu'on va vous laisser libérer Yagura.

-C'est un peu tard, lui répondit Utakata, vu que c'est déjà fait.

Et Yagura s'avança, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Le silence s'instaura. Mais il fut soudain déchiré par un cri.

-IL EST LIBRE! FUYONS!

L'Anbu qui avait parlé tourna les talons et s'enfuit, suivi d'une dizaine de ses compagnons. Le chef, lui ne bougeait pas, mais ses membres tremblaient. Le sourire de Yagura s'élargit:

-Je vous laisse partir. Vous avez de la chance que je sois magnanime. Fuyez, vous avez cinq minutes, passé ce délai, je tuerai tous ceux qui seront sur mon chemin.

Un des Anbu qui étaient resté assomma soudainement de son chef.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda un de ses compagnons.

-Il faut que le chef parte alors emmène- le avec toi, on était soixante, et maintenant on est vingt-quatre. On n'a aucune chance. Je reste ici avec dix hommes, il faut au moins essayer de le tuer.

Comme convenu, quatorze Anbu partirent réduisant à dix le nombre de ninjas des forces spéciales restant. Yagura bailla:

-Bon, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance mais...

-Mais on a bien réussi à te battre il y a dix ans. Si tes vêtements n'avaient pas été recousu, on pourrait voir la cicatrise laissée par le kunaï avec lequel je t'ai transpercé.

-Ah, c'était toi. Puisque tu as avoué, tu vas mourir, et pour ta gouverne, il y a dix ans je revenais d'une mission éreintante, c'est pour ça que j'ai été vaincu, mais aujourd'hui tu va voir ce à quoi tu as échappé.

Suite à cette réplique, Yagura se retourna vers son nouveau groupe et continua:

-Vous allez voir ce que peut faire un Jinchuuriki qui maîtrise parfaitement son Biju.

Il y eu une explosion et, quand la fumée qui en avait résulté se dissipa, Yagura n'était plus là, à la place, il y avait une énorme tortue grise ayant trois nageoires dorsales.  
>Celle-ci parla avec la voix de Yagura :<p>

-Il est trop tard pour reculer. Bienvenue en enfer !

Il étendit ses bras avec une extrême célérité et happa deux Anbu, dont celui qui avait assommé son chef. Il les broya avec la simple force de ses mains. Deux shinobis lui envoyèrent des techniques futon et suiton. La technique futon s'écrasa sur la carapace du Biju et le suiton, lui, ricocha et se dirigea vers son utilisateur qui l'esquiva en sautant, et qui ne put éviter le poing du Biju, qui l'envoya ainsi s'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche.  
>Yagura aurait sans doute pu continuer de la sorte à décimer ses adversaires mais il se dé transforma et retrouva son apparence habituelle.<p>

-Vous êtes trop faibles. Je vous laisse partir.

Les Anbu n'avaient rien pu faire contre leur ancien kage, et ils savaient pertinemment que s'ils s'obstinaient à vouloir l'affronter, ils n'en réchapperaient pas. C'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de partir. Mais à peine avaient-ils commencé à s'éloigner que l'un d'entre eux s'écroula, mort, un kunai planté dans la nuque.

-Hun, hun, hun, le pire, c'est que vous avez vraiment cru qu'on vous laisserait partir.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Shogoraï, car c'était lui, prit une de ses épées et fonça en direction des Anbu. Mais au moment où il allait les atteindre, un homme apparut. Profitant de la surprise de l'épéiste, les survivants s'enfuirent.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Shogoraï, manifestement énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa course, à l'inconnu.

-Je me nomme….. Euh, vous avez vraiment besoin de le savoir ? Les détails peu importants ont tendances à me sortir de la tête.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'as oublié ton nom. Répliqua l'épéiste en le prenant au col.

-Comme quoi, tout arrive. Tu sais, moi je cherche un homme. Mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Tu ne saurais pas où il est, par hasard ?

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

-D'un certain Polymorpher. Mais je ne me rappelle plus de son nom.

-Est-ce Franck Nyvas ? Interrogea Naruto.

-Mais oui, c'est son nom. Heureusement que je m'en suis souvenu. Vous le connaissez ?

-On l'a déjà rencontré.

-Très bien, si vous le revoyez, pourriez-vous lui dire que le « Goken » veut savoir où sont les Trois ? Il comprendra, soyez en sûrs. A bon entendeur, salut.

Et l'homme disparut.  
>La première décision du groupe fut de sortir de la prison, puis de se diriger vers la rive nord du pays de l'eau. Après s'être reposés pendant une journée, les ninjas allèrent vers la ville portuaire où ils devaient prendre un bateau pour aller au pays de la foudre. Alors que le bateau partait, une conversation s'engagea :<p>

- Yagura, explique-moi, demanda Thosvorn, comment se fait-il que tu laisses partir des shinobis qui t'ont enfermé dans une prison pendant dix ans ?

-Parce que je comptais les attaquer comme l'a fait Shogoraï, mais ce drôle de type est apparu et ils se sont enfuis. Mais la prochaine fois, ils n'auront pas la même chance.

-Au fait, demanda Fuu, vous avez une idée de ce que peut être le Goken ? Et ces fameux Trois ?

-Hm, cela, lui répondit Han, je pense que nous le découvrirons un jour. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est justement cet homme, il était… je ne sais même pas quel mot utiliser.

-M'est avis que nous nous embarquons dans une histoire qui nous dépasse tous, remarqua Naruto.

Et sur ces paroles, le bateau appareilla à destination du pays de la foudre, de son village caché, Kumo et des deux Jinchuuriki qu'ils abritaient.


	10. Chapter 10

Un épéiste d'exception

Le bateau avançait tranquillement. Le groupe paressait sur le pont, ou du moins les membres n'ayant pas de Biju paressaient. En effet, les possesseurs, eux, se trouvaient en transe de Biju, la première depuis l'élargissement du groupe.  
>Par rapport aux autres transes, il y avait une différence notable. Sur les sept Biju qui se trouvaient là, six étaient enchainés mais le dernier, lui était libre de ses mouvements.<p>

-SANBI. PEUX-TU NOUS DIRE LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE TU ES LIBRE ET PAS NOUS ? Interrogea avec hargne Shishibi.

-**Oui, comme mon réceptacle a un contrôle complet sur moi, la cage et les chaînes n'ont plus aucune utilité. **Répondit l'interpelé.

-EN GROS, TU LUI ES ENTIEREMENT SOUMIS.

-**Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.**

-**Et ça ne te dérange pas** ? Lui demanda Gobi.

-**Entre être enchainé et sauvage et être libre et calme, mon choix est vite fait.**

-Bref, c'est pas le sujet, intervint Naruto, par contre le recrutement est bientôt terminé et cela c'est très satisfaisant. Il ne reste plus que deux possesseurs à trouver et le frère de Thosvorn et ensuite… mais sortons d'abord.

-Quel est l'intérêt des transes de Biju si elles durent aussi peu de temps ? Demanda Utakata.

-Bah, si on était juste nous sept dans le groupe, ça serait utile, mais vu qu'on a des membres dépourvus de démons, il faut qu'eux aussi puissent avoir les informations et le programme.

Sur ce, les réceptacles se « réveillèrent » et réveillèrent les autres. Fuu demanda à Naruto ce qu'il avait à dire.

-En fait, dit le ninja-renard, je vais vous dire ce qu'il va se passer après qu'on ait recruté les deux autres réceptacles et le frère de Thosvorn.

-Tu l'as déjà dit ça. Viens en au fait, tu veux ? S'impatienta Utakata.

-J'y viens, j'y viens. Après le rassemblement du groupe, nous nous séparerons.

Cette réplique eut pour effet de jeter un froid dans le groupe. Tous affichaient des mines montrant leur étonnement. Yomika qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors, se détacha du poteau où elle s'était adossée, fixa Naruto d'un air incrédule, et prit la parole :

-Je ne te comprends pas. Tu veux créer un groupe de shinobis ayant pour piliers les Jinchuuriki, mais tu veux le dissoudre juste après l'avoir réuni.

-Ah mais je n'ai pas utilisé le terme « dissoudre ». Nous nous séparerons effectivement, cependant cette séparation ne durera que deux ans et six mois.

-En bref, intervint Roshi, le temps que mettra Akatsuki pour préparer sa technique d'extraction de Biju comme nous l'avons apprise au pays du feu.

-Exact, et pendant ce temps-là nous nous entraînerons. Il nous faudra devenir beaucoup plus fort que nous le sommes actuellement.

-Et comment comptes-tu réussir l'exploit de devenir beaucoup plus fort dans un laps de temps aussi court ? Requit Han.

-Je suivrais l'enseignement de Jiraya, l'un des sannin.

-Et tu crois franchement qu'il va accepter d'entraîner un gars qui veut détruire Konoha ?

-Je suis prêt à promettre de ne pas toucher à Konoha tant qu'il sera en vie s'il accepte de m'entraîner.

-Et tu penses qu'il va te croire ?

-Je ne trahis jamais mes promesses, c'est mon nindo.

-Mais est-il bien judicieux de se séparer ? Demanda Kageshiro.

-Nous évoluerons par groupe. Je les ai déjà préparés.

-De quel droit choisis-tu ?

-Eh bien, en tant que chef….

-Pardon, l'interrompit Yagura, mais j'ai du mal entendre, tu as bien dit que tu étais le chef ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Et pourquoi serais-tu le chef ?

-Parce que j'ai créé le groupe. Et il n'y a pas à discuter, je suis peut-être le moins fort du groupe mais ceci n'est que partie remise. Bientôt je serai digne d'être le leader de l'organisation.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, il me plait d'entendre de telles paroles, jeune shinobi.

La voix qui venait de prononcer ses paroles n'appartenait pas à un des membres du groupe, mais d'un homme, vêtu d'une cape brune à capuchon.

-Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda Shogoraï.

-On se présente avant, question de politesse.

C'était la deuxième fois que les membres du groupe entendaient cette formule, mot pour mot.

-Franck Nyvas, est-ce toi ? Demanda Kageshiro.

-Vous êtes un peu lent, vous auriez dû me reconnaître à la voix, remarqua Franck en enlevant son capuchon.

-On a un message pour toi.

-Quel est-il ?

- « Le Goken veut savoir où sont les Trois »

Le sourire de Franck se figea alors et disparut de son visage. Il eut soudain l'air pensif, il interrogea les shinobis :

-Qui vous a demandé de me dire ça ?

-Un drôle de type qui ne se rappelait pas de son nom, lui répondit Sanshiryu.

-Vous n'avez aucune autre information ?

-Si, il ne portait que du bleu.

-Ah ! Je vois qui c'est. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il se manifesterait si tôt, après tout, ce n'est que dans 5 ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui est dans 5 ans ? Et qu'est-ce que le Goken ? Demanda Yomika.

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de te contenter de ce que je donne ? Je ne répondrais pas à la première question, mais j'accepte de répondre à la deuxième : en fait, ce n'est pas le Goken, le poing fort, mais Go Ken, les cinq poings. Il s'agit simplement d'une garde de cinq guerriers maitrisant chacun un élément. Ils répondent aux noms d'Ace « Hiken », d'Ian « Kazeken », de Zaborn « raiken », d' Avil's « tsuchiken » et Turpin « mizuken ».

-J'imagine qu'ils sont très forts.

-Oui, néanmoins ils ont chacun un problème assez dérangeant. Ace est narcoleptique, Ian est insomniaque, Zaborn souffre d'épilepsie, Avil's est atteint d'une maladie incurable qui empêche à son cerveau d'envoyer des signaux aux bons membres, je veux dire par là que s'il demande à sa main de bouger, ça sera son pied qui recevra l'information, et Turpin souffre d'amnésie partielle. C'est d'ailleurs lui que vous avez du voir et même s'il l'a dit d'un ton moqueur, il n'avait probablement aucune idée de son nom au moment où vous le lui avez demandé.

-J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour eux de se faire accepter en tant que guerriers.

-Aujourd'hui, tous reconnaissent leurs forces, mais dans le temps, ils ont eu plus d'une raison d'abandonner. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça, j'en ai déjà trop dit. A vous de répondre à mes questions maintenant. Pourquoi vous dirigez-vous vers au pays de la Foudre après être allé à celui de l'eau ?

-Pourquoi n'irons nous pas dans ce pays ? Lui répondit Yagura, désolé mais quel est l'intérêt de te répondre ?

-Aucun, je l'avoue.

-Si tu veux savoir, on y va pour recruter des shinobis dans notre groupe, répondit précipitamment Naruto.

Franck tourna soudain la tête en direction de l'est, où l'on voyait poindre un bateau aux allures inquiétantes. La vigie, elle, eut une réaction plus bruyante :

-DES PIRATES ! DES PIRATES !

En effet, le bateau arborait un pavillon noir sur lequel était dessiné un crâne. Alors que des cris de terreur et des prières s'élevaient de part et d'autre du bateau, Franck fixait un point sur l'océan, ce point s'avérait être un frêle esquif, mais il ne put regarder plus longtemps car le bateau pirate avait abordé violemment le navire où se trouvait les shinobis. Des hommes armés descendirent sur le pont dudit navire en poussant des cris barbares. Parmi eux un homme se détachait du groupe par sa taille, qui dépassait probablement celle de Han (rappelons qu'il fait 2m10). Eclatant d'un rire guttural, cet homme, qui semblait être le chef des pirates, balaya du regard le pont du navire, intimidant les passagers et les marins à part les ninjas qui ne semblaient pas effrayés pour deux sous et Franck qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
>Le chef des pirates fit un signe à l'un de ses subordonnés, qui s'avança vers Franck, et qui lui donna un coup de sabre. Franck esquiva en se baissant, sortit son glaive et décapita d'un simple mouvement le pirate qui l'avait attaqué. Les autres pirates reculèrent, ils s'attendaient à trouver des voyageurs apeurés et pas des hommes prêts à leur tenir tête. Franck s'approcha alors de la rambarde et regarda par-dessus, puis il s'y accouda et n'eut que deux mots :<p>

-Il arrive.

Avant même qu'on puisse lui demander de qui il parlait, le vaisseau pirate fut tranché en deux. Personne ne fit un geste, pas même les pirates, trop interloqués pour réagir. Un grappin lancé d'un endroit extérieur au bateau s'accrocha à la rambarde. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme apparut, il était monté au moyen de la corde accroché audit grappin.  
>Cet homme, tout de noir vêtu, était moyennement grand, ses cheveux étaient bruns, dans sa bouche il avait une brindille. Il portait un pantalon et un t-shirt ; par-dessus ce dernier, il était vêtu d'un long manteau recouvrant ses bras et descendant jusqu'à la hauteur de ses bottes, soit entre les chevilles et les genoux. Enfin sa tête était coiffée d'un chapeau, noir également, assez long pour empêcher les autres de voir ses yeux. A sa ceinture, aux niveaux des flancs, battaient deux épées dans leurs fourreaux. L'une ne devait pas dépasser la taille d'un glaive, et l'autre était d'une longueur normale.<br>Ignorant les flibustiers, il s'approcha de Franck :

-Eh bien, petit Polymorpher, que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais en mission pour le Go Ken. Au sujet des Trois. Dit-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

-En fait, seigneur, je viens de recevoir l'ordre de mission par l'intermédiaire de ces personnes, répondit Franck en désignant les shinobis.

-Eh toi l'homme à la brindille, fit Yagura en montrant du doigt l'inconnu, qui es-tu ?

-Il s'appelle Michael, répondit Franck, on le surnomme « le trancheur d'âme », il est connu pour être le meilleur bretteur au monde.

A ces mots, Shogoraï réagit, il se dirigea vers Michael et arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tint ses mots :

-C'est mon objectif d'être ce que tu es, le plus grand des épéistes. J'avais déjà entendu parler de toi. Affronte-moi ! Ici et maintenant !  
>Michael fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit canif.<p>

-Eh bien ! Allons-y. Dt-il d'une voix où la lassitude perçait sans peine.

-Tu vas te battre avec ce minuscule couteau ?

-Ce sera plus que suffisant.

Shogoraï ne sembla pas apprécier, et, ayant sortit une de ses claymores, il fonça sur son adversaire et abattit son arme avec force. Cependant, Michael para, à l'aide de son couteau avec la plus grande facilité. Le ninja sabreur réattaqua plusieurs fois, mais ne réussit à percer la garde de son adversaire. Excédé, il frappa très violemment son adversaire, ce dernier esquiva et, sans que personne n'ait pu voir son mouvement, il enfonça son couteau dans le poumon droit de Shogoraï. Ce dernier eut un sourire et envoya valser Michael d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce dernier se releva, s'épousseta et sourit à son tour.

-Pas mal du tout, jeune épéiste. Puis-je savoir ton nom ? Dit-il à son adversaire.

-Je me nomme Shogoraï. Shogoraï Hôzuki.

-Fort bien. Ils ne sont pas nombreux les épéistes qui peuvent se vanter de m'avoir frappé. Pour récompenser ta ferveur au combat, tu périras par ma lame.

Et ayant dit ces mots, il dégaina son épée. Franck se décida à avertir les shinobis, en faisant attention à ce que les opposants ne l'entendent pas :

-Je vous conseille fortement de faire arrêter ce duel, car sinon votre ami va mourir.

-Son corps peut se liquéfier, informa Utakata, il est intouchable au corps à corps.

-Mais Michael peut mettre n'importe quel élément dans une lame.

-Attends, ça vaut aussi pour le dot…

Franck acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis il montra le lieu du combat. Shogorai ne pouvait rien faire, il était complètement dépasser par Michael, qui lui enfonça son épée à la quatrième côte. Puis passa derrière lui et se prépara à finir le combat d'un ultime coup dans le dos.

"Bon sang, pensa Shogoraï,il ne lui a fallu qu'un seul coup pour deviner mon point faible. C'est triste à dire mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi."

Il accrocha son sabre dans son dos et se retourna, présentant son torse à son adversaire.

-Je ne supporterais pas de mourir d'un coup dans le dos, c'est trop de déshonneur. Dit-il à Michael.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, répondit ce dernier et son épée traça un sillon sanglant sur le torse de Shogoraï, qui s'écroula sur le sol, les bras en croix.

A peine avait-il touché le sol que déjà Kageshiro fonçait vers lui pour vérifier son état, tandis que Yagura, Utakata et Naruto couraient vers Michael, qui leur parla :

-Allons ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas tué votre compagnon.

Puis s'adressant à Shogoraï :

-Tu es encore jeune, et tu as le temps de t'améliorer. Quand tu auras plus vécu et que tu auras vaincu de nombreux adversaires de part le monde, reviens m'affronter. J'attendrais ta venue, chez moi, à Ciene Ope.

Et il se dirigea vers son grappin, mais le chef des pirates lui barra la route.

-C'est très bien tout ça, mais t'as détruit mon bateau. J'imagine que t'avais une bonne raison.

-Il barrait le chemin de mon embarcation.

-Tu vas périr.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Adieu.

Et d'un mouvement leste, il atteignit très rapidement le grappin et il quitta le bateau. Le chef des pirates se tourna alors vers les quelques passagers présents et déclara d'un ton sans équivoque :

-Bon, je vais m'emparer de ce bateau.

-Mais bien sûr et on va te laisser faire, railla Utakata, laissez-moi ces pirates de pacotille, j'en fais mon affaire.

Il se dirigea vers les pirates, évita les projectiles qu'on lui lançait et souffla dans son appareil. Des bulles en sortirent, qui enveloppèrent plusieurs pirates. Ces derniers furent électrocutés, et leurs camarades reculèrent.  
>Yagura soupira, il se dirigea vers les corsaires restants et les élimina tous en un rien de temps, tous sauf le chef, qui voulut s'enfuir. Mais il n'avait pas fais un pas qu'il eut la tête tranchée par Franck. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre et le bateau accosta finalement au pays de la foudre. Là, Franck prit congé du groupe, tandis que ce dernier partit se reposer dans une auberge le temps que Shogoraï se remette de ses blessures. Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto rassembla son groupe :<p>

-Bon, on se dirige vers Kumo dès que vous aurez fini vos préparatifs. Ca va Shogoraï ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et se leva pour se préparer, suivi du reste du groupe.

Pendant ce temps là, les trois ombres parlaient :

-Génial, Franck le Polymorpher est à notre recherche. Se plaignit Kai.

-C'est drôle, moi c'est plus « Le trancheur d'âme » que je redoute, remarqua Archaon.

-Allons, rassura Thanpolt, on a rien fait de mal, on a rien à craindre. Parce que Michael reste un nos pairs, c'est vrai aussi.

-Ouais, mais le Go Ken est chiant, on peut plus se détendre en délaissant notre poste quelques jours.

-Ca fait plusieurs semaines et puis on aurait quand même dû l'avertir qu'on prenait des congés.

-Bah, il passera bien l'éponge, d'autant que nous avons des informations très intéressantes à lui communiquer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Le souvenir d'une révolte et les primes imprévues**

Des montagnes sur lesquelles on avait construit des habitations en bois, le tout surplombé par un énorme bâtiment, telle est la configuration du village des nuages. Ce dernier était évidemment l'endroit clé pour Naruto et son groupe, car il y avait les deux possesseurs restants à cet endroit.  
>Une femme avançait dans le village, seule dans un endroit désert. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle.<p>

-Montrez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots qu'un kunaï vint s'appuyer sur sa gorge, l'homme qui le tenait se trouvait juste derrière la kunoichi des nuages et il lui donna des ordres :

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, mais j'ai besoin de te parler dans un endroit isolé, où je suis sûr que personne ne débarquera.

-Très bien, allons au col d'Unraï, il n'y aura personne.

-Je te suis.

La kunoichi s'élança vers la sortie du village, suivie de près par l'homme qui l'avait menacée. Elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète et elle arriva rapidement à destination. Deux shinobis gardaient la porte du village, mais le ninja inconnu fit un mudra et les gardiens tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.  
>Au fur et à mesure, les montagnes s'élevaient de plus en plus haut dans le ciel et s'espaçaient de plus en plus les unes des autres. C'est entre deux de ces montagnes que se situait un lac, plus précisément à la base d'une montagne que l'on nomme « col d'Unraï ».<br>Les deux personnes grimpèrent rapidement et atteignirent une plateforme naturelle assez large, où pouvaient se tenir plusieurs personnes.

-Effectivement, c'est complètement désert, il n'y a rigoureusement personne, remarqua le shinobi.

-Non, tu te trompes, il y a un homme ici. Rétorqua la femme.

Soudain apparut un homme au teint halé, il portait des lunettes de soleil, avait les cheveux blonds, sur son épaule droite était tatoué le pictogramme du fer, et sur sa joue gauche des cornes de bœufs. Comme vêtements, un pantalon noir, l'uniforme des jounins de Kumo, un bandeau blanc sur son front avec l'emblème de son village, une écharpe de la même couleur autour de son cou, une corde rouge en guise de ceinture, des bottes de shinobis et des gants laissant voir les doigts. Dans son dos, il y avait huit épées. Il en dégaina une, et la plaça sous la gorge du shinobi.

-Wow, je me suis fait avoir, fit ce dernier.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je me nomme Yûichiro, et ne croyez pas que vous me tenez à votre merci.

Effectivement, l'individu tomba en une gerbe d'eau sur le sol. Il émergea du sol à cinq mètres du shinobi qui l'avait menacé, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Ce sourire laissait voir ses dents, d'un blanc immaculé et taillées en pointe. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu ciel, et d'un gilet à manches courtes marron. A son flanc gauche, une épée et sur sa tête une casquette noire. Ses mains étaient couvertes par des gants. Les trois ninjas se jaugeaient du regard, et Yûichiro prit la parole :

-Nii Yugito et Kira Hachi, ou Killer Bee, je ne veux pas me battre contre vous, par contre si vous vouliez bien me suivre pour que je puisse toucher vos primes, ça m'arrangerait. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Ses deux interlocuteurs le regardèrent d'un air qui semblaient signifier : « Mais d'où tu sors, toi ? », ce qui n'échappa à Yûichiro, qui sourit et réitéra sa demande, ce à quoi Yugito répondit :

-Et pourquoi ferions-nous ça ?

-Par altruisme envers un shinobi méritant, mais si vous ne voulez pas me suivre, je peux vous tuer.

-Cela, intervint une voix inconnue aux trois shinobis, ce serait gênant pour nous.

Aussitôt Yûichiro se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le propulsa sur douze mètres, il serait tombé de la montagne s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé au moyen de son chakra. Se relevant, il regarda d'un air absent le shinobi qui l'avait frappé :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Ha ha, tu ne me connais pas ? Je suis le fameux Thosvorn du tourbillon, le plus puissant des shinobis.

-Jamais entendu parler de toi, moi je suis…

-Tu es Yûichiro, un des sept ninjas sabreurs de Kiri, tu maîtrises le suiton, le futon et le raiton ,tu as trente et un ans, tu es né le vingt-neuf février et ton groupe sanguin est O+.

- Attends une seconde ! J'ai fait des efforts monstres pour cacher mon identité , mes capacités et les autres informations. Alors comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça ?

-Si je te le disais, ça te passerait au dessus de la tête. Grâce à mes pouvoirs occultes, je peux….

-Arrête un peu de faire l'imbécile, Thosvorn, intervint Shogoraï, qui apparut à ses cotés avant de s'adresser à Yûichiro, salut Yûichiro-sempaï, comment va depuis le temps ?

Alors que le déserteur allait parler, le reste du groupe apparut. Le ninja déserteur écarquilla les yeux et répondit à son Kouhaï (inverse du sempaï, cadet dans l'enseignement):

- D'accord, je comprends mieux comment l'autre hurluberlu a eu ces infos, mais que fais-tu là ? T'es pas sensé être emprisonné à la prison d'éternité ?

-J'ai eu un soutien, répondit l'albinos en montrant Utakata et Yagura.

-Toi ? Fit Yûichiro en regardant Yagura, t'es toujours vivant ?

-Ouais, et je te dois une cicatrice, répondit Yagura en montrant celle qu'il avait sur le visage.

-On est pas là pour se battre, rappela Naruto.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, juste le trucider.

-Attends, c'est lui qui t'as infligé cette blessure ? Est-ce que tu étais Kage à l'époque ? Demanda Han.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a blessé lors du coup d'état qu'ils ont tenté. Non seulement, j'étais Kage mais en plus je me battais sous la forme de Sanbi. Ah, ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs.

FLASHBACK

10 ans auparavant. Pays de l'eau, village caché de Kiri, plus connu alors sous le nom du village du brouillard sanglant. Un coup d'état a été lancé par sept shinobis, chacun se battant avec une lame différente, on les appelle « les sept ninjas sabreurs du brouillard ». Ce coup d'état se solda finalement par un échec, et les sept épéistes s'enfuirent, néanmoins ils furent poursuivis par les ninjas de l'eau avec à leur tête Yagura, le Mizukage.  
>Les poursuivants eurent tôt fait de rattraper les déserteurs, car ils n'avaient pas de patrouilles à éviter comme les sabreurs. Yagura et Yûichiro finirent par se faire face, à l'écart des autres combattants, ces derniers sachant qu'ils risquaient de mourir s'ils restaient à proximité. Le Mizukage était en proie à une fureur visible tandis que le sabreur était goguenard.<br>Le silence s'éleva dans le no man's land que formait l'espace entre les deux, probablement, plus puissants de Kiri. Mais il ne dura pas, les deux combattant s'élancèrent effectivement l'un vers l'autre pour commencer avec du taijutsu. Les membres chargés de chakra, les deux adversaires se rendaient coup pour coup et le sol se fissurait du fait de la pression exercée par les deux énergies. Ce combat éreintant s'acheva rapidement et les deux combattants s'écartèrent en faisant des séries de mudras identiques. Ils étendirent leurs bras et deux requins d'eau, jaillissants d'une rivière, rentrèrent violemment en collision. Derrière l'eau retombant en trombe, Yagura prit son baton et Yûichiro dégaina son épée, qui est d'une forme peu commune, à quelques centimètres de la pointe la lame se sépare en deux, continuant tout droit d'un côté et se courbant de l'autre, telle une faux. Et les deux guerriers se confrontèrent d'arme à arme, celles-ci s'entrechoquant dans le brouillard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et de nouveau, ils s'observèrent et se jaugèrent du regard. Le Mizukage rangea son arme et se couvrit d'un chakra violet-bleu, ce dernier l'engloba totalement et dans une détonation, une énorme tortue à trois nageoires dorsales prit la place de Yagura et poussa un rugissement assourdissant. Yûichiro recula d'effroi, sur ses lèvres muettes on pouvait lire le nom de la créature: "Sanbi". Ce moment de frayeur ne dura qu'un instant, et il prit son épée, qu'il tenait jusqu'alors à une main, à deux mains. Cela dans le but d'insuffler à sa lame de quoi percer l'épiderme de Sanbi, au moins aussi dur que du diamant. Pour percer cette épiderme, le raiton ne suffit pas, pas plus que le futon, néanmoins il y a une troisième solution: insuffler les deux éléments en même temps dans l'arme. Si cette méthode rend l'arme plus tranchante que tout, il y a cependant trois conditions à réunir pour pouvoir réussir une telle prouesse :

D'abord il faut savoir utiliser ces deux natures de chakra, ensuite il faut être capable de les utiliser en même temps et de bien les doser dans la lame , le vent battant la foudre, il faudra en mettre moins, et enfin la lame doit être d'une facture exceptionnelle pour pouvoir supporter les deux éléments en même temps. Heureusement pour lui, Yûichiro remplissait les conditions requises et ceci fait il courut vers le Biju, conscient que cet assaut serait le dernier. Esquivant les énormes poings, et passant , par la même occasion, sous la garde de son adversaire, il enfonça son épée à un millimètre en dessous de l'œil gauche, puis il l'abaissa de manière à tracer un long sillon sanglant dans le visage de Sanbi. Mais alors qu'il avait atteint ce qu'il pensait être le menton de la bête, sous le flot de sang et en plein combat, il ne pouvait en être sûr, il prit pour retirer son arme quelques secondes de trop et reçut un titanesque coup de poing. Ce coup l'envoya valdinguer à une dizaine de mètres, sa jambe droite fut brisée sous le choc et, bien qu'il eut encore son arme qu'il tenait fermement, il ne pouvait plus se battre, alors Yagura leva son poing et l'abattit de nouveau. Le sol trembla sous le coup dévastateur. Mais au moment où il retira le poing l'assaillant, au lieu de voir un cadavre écrabouillé et sanglant, vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Relevant vivement la tête, il aperçut Yûichro, soutenu par un autre des ninjas sabreurs, s'enfuir et disparaître dans le brouillard. II reprit alors son apparence humaine et plaquant sa main sur sa blessure, il hurla de rage.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Eh bien, remarqua Naruto, il est sacrément fort pour faire jeu égal avec un Kage.

-Comment, jeu égal ? S'insurgea Yagura, sans l'aide son ami, il y passait.

-Allons calme-toi, fit Yûichiro, tu sais très bien que je critiquais ta "politique" et non pas toi. Et puis, pour une cicatrice, j'ai eu une jambe brisée. C'est égal.

-Au fait, intervint Shogoraï, que fais-tu ici, sempai ?

-Je récolte des primes pour vivre. Je me suis reconverti comme je le pouvais. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, savez-vous que j'ai entendu parler de votre groupe. Par des hommes qui en parlaient, et qui recrutaient d'autres personnes. Et ...

-Décidément, l'interrompit Thosvorn, il faut vraiment que je prenne en compte la capacité de discrétion des agents que j'ai engagés.

-Et donc, continua Yûichiro sans prendre compte de l'interruption, j'ai fait un bingo book avec les informations des Anbu que j'éliminais. Comme vous m'êtes sympathiques, je consens à vous montrer les informations que j'ai sur vous.

Et, sur ce, il prit un livre, feuilleta quelques unes de ses pages et le tendit à Utakata qui lut ceci, écrit à la main par le ninja spadassin :

Groupe composé principalement de réceptacles. Comporte aussi quelques jounins.

Puis ceci, sur des pages montrant les photos des différents membres du groupe:

Gaara, dit du désert, déserteur de Suna (source: Anbu de Suna), Jinchuuriki d'Ichibi: 10 000 000 de ryôs  
>Naruto Uzumaki, déserteur de Konoha ( source: Anbu de Konoha) Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi: 10 000 000 de ryôs<br>Fuu, Jônin de Taki (source: Anbu de Konoha) Jinchuuriki de Shishibi: 35 000 000 de ryôs  
>Han, déserteur d'Iwa (source : Anbu d'Iwa) Jinchuuriki de Gobi: 60 000 000 de ryôs<br>Roshi, vagabond n'ayant pas donné de ses nouvelles comme il devait, a probablement déserté avec Han (source: Anbu d'Iwa) Jinchuuriki de Yonbi: 70 000 000 de ryôs  
>Utakata, déserteur de Kiri, a libérer le 4e Mizukage, (source Anbu de Kiri) Jinchuuriki de Rokubi: 70 000 000 de ryôs<br>Yagura, déserteur de Kiri et ex-Mizukage de ce village, est sensé être mort pour les autres villages (source: Anbu de Kiri) Jinchuuriki de Sanbi qu'il contrôle parfaitement :500 000 000 de ryôs

Jônin ayant rejoints le groupe:  
>Shogoraï, déserteur de Kiri et membre des 7 ninjas sabreurs de Kiri (source: Anbu de Kiri) :30 000 000 de ryôs<br>Kageshiro, Jônin de Taki, a de puissants pouvoirs héréditaires (source : Anbu de Konoha): 25 000 000 de ryôs  
>Sanshiryu, déserteur d'Iwa, a le Dôjutsu secret d'Iwa (source: Anbu d'Iwa): 35 000 000 de ryôs<p>

Ninjas qui vont probablement rejoindre le groupe:

Yugito Nii, Jônin de Kumo (source: Anbu de Kiri), Jinchuuriki de Nibi qu'elle contrôle parfaitement: 200 000 000 de ryôs  
>Kira Hachi, dit Killer Bee, Jônin de Kumo (source: Anbu de Kiri), Jinchuuriki de Hachibi qu'il contrôle parfaitement: 350 000 000 de ryôs<p>

Ayant fini sa lecture, Utakata rendit le livre à Yûichiro, tandis que du groule s'échappait plusieurs commentaires:

-Alors ça, fit Thosvorn, je ne suis même pas primé.

-Oui, ben ça n'est peut-être pas plus mal, lui répondit Yomika.

-Le village du brouillard me hait à ce point là ? Fit mine de s'étonner Yagura, Sanbi n'est pas le plus puissant des Bijuu pourtant, ils me mettent à une prime bien plus élevée que celle du possesseur de Hachibi. Enfin, il est vrai que j'ai treize ans de contrôle derrière moi, j'ai le bénéfice de l'expérience.

-Treize ans? Tu comptes aussi les années où t'as été enfermé? Lui demanda Shogoraï.

-Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon corps, mais j'ai pu m'entrainer intérieurement avec Sanbi et sache que tu n'as encore rien vu de mes capacités réelles. Je suis à un tout autre niveau que la dernière fois.

-Je remarque, dit Naruto, que Fuu et Kageshiro ne sont pas considérés comme déserteurs et qu'il ignore le fait que Fuu soit une Anbu.

-C'est normal ,intervint Fuu, mon père a consenti à mon départ ainsi qu'a celui Kageshiro-senseï , qu'il a proposé d'ailleurs. Quant à mon grade d'Anbu, il n'y a que mes supérieurs au sein des forces spéciales, mon maître et mon père qui soient au courant.

-Au fait, fit Naruto en se tournant vers Yûichiro, que penserais-tu de venir dans notre groupe?

-Je te remercie de me l'avoir proposée mais je me dois de refuser. Quand l'Akatsuki agira, il est fort à parier qu'un conflit éclatera ou du moins des tensions se feront. A ce moment là, je réunirais les cinq autres spadassins et nous sortirons de l'ombre.

-Cinq ? S'étonna Shogoraï, mais nous sommes sept. Toi plus cinq autres, dont moi, ça fait six.

-Mais Zabuza est mort. Tu l'ignorais ?

-Zabuza est mort ? Décidément, ces derniers temps, il y a pas mal de choses qui m'échappent. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait me blesser d'un coup d'épée.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Yûichiro, on ne peut pas te blesser grâce à une lame, vu que tu es aqueux.

-Détrompe-toi, fit Shogoraï en laissant voir la cicatrice qui lui était resté de son combat contre Michael.

-Mais comment ?

-Ca va te paraître fou, mais il a insufflé du chakra terre dans sa lame.

Yûichiro éclata de rire.

-Ah ah ah ah, allons, tu sais que l'on ne peut pas insuffler des chakra eau, feu et terre dans une arme blanche.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto.

-C'est simple, le feu fait fondre l'acier de la lame, l'eau le fait rouiller et la terre l'émousse. Ces éléments, contrairement à la foudre et au vent. Mais passons, je vous laisse recruter, puisque je pense que vous êtes là pour ça. Je vous salue, mais avant j'aimerais savoir le nom de l'épéiste qui t'a blessé, Kouhaï.

-Il se nomme Michael, alias "Le trancheur d'âme", lui répondit l'interpelé.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse du spadassin qui sans perdre de temps disparut dans une flaque d'eau.

Puis Naruto se tourna vers Killer Bee et Yugito Nii, qui avaient regardé la scène sans dire maintenant. Et il eut ces mots:

-A nous maintenant.


	12. Chapter 12

De Kumo à Tanzaku

-Alors, fit Naruto, je pense que vous avez compris que nous vous voulions dans notre groupe.

-Et pourquoi accepterions-nous? demanda Yugito

-Ca devient répétitif, remarqua Gaara, à chaque fois, c'est la même question.

-Toi aussi, tu te répètes. Tu as déjà dit ces mots

Gaara soupira et reprit:

-Partout, les réceptacles sont haïs, sauf au village de Taki. Et ici? Etes-vous détestés? Si oui, rejoignez-nous, vous serez estimés à vos justes valeurs, si non rejoignez nous quand même car Akatsuki, une organisation de déserteurs de rang S, veut les bijuus et ce village n'arrivera pas à vous défendre.

-Tu es plus loquace que d'habitude, Gaara, remarqua Han, mais il n'y a que du vrai dans ce que tu dit.

-Pour ne plus en patir, je peux enfin partir. Mon passeport pour la liberté, je vais pas le rater. répondit Bee

-Attends, on ne peut pas partir comme ça. Surtout toi, Bee. lui fit remarquer Yugito

-Tiens, c'est vrai, dit Thosvorn, qu'il est le frère du raikage.

-Bah, tu sais , puisque ils ont le contrôle total de leurs bijuus, ils devraient pouvoir faire comme moi, intervint Yagura

-C'est à dire?

-Ben, en tant que jinchuriki parfait, je peux me transformer, comme vous avez sans doute pu le constater, en mon bijuu. Mais aussi faire un clone de moi, qui dure jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, ou que moi je meurs.

-Ah oui, comme ça.

Killer Bee changea son bras droit en une tentacule d'Hachibi qu'il coupa aussitôt au niveau du coude; la tentacule tomba sur le sol et se transforma en Killer Bee. La réplique était parfaite. Et le reste que Killer Bee n'avait pas coupé se modela de manière à former un nouveau bras

-Parfait, fit Naruto, maintenant Yugito, fais la même chose.

L'interpelée fit la même opération et créa un clone d'elle-même.

-Bon,ça, c'est fait, fit Thosvorn, je pense qu'on peut partir.

-Une seconde, je n'ai jamais dit que je venais avec vous.

-Quoi, on ne t'as pas convaincu?

-Pas le moins du monde. Je suis la kunoïchi la plus puissante de Kumo.

Mais avant que le dialogue ait pu continuer, les neufs possesseurs entrèrent en transe. Quittant spirituellement le monde extérieur, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle différente de l'habituel. Beaucoup plus grande.

-INCROYABLE, fit Shishibi, NOUS SOMMES TOUS REUNIS.

-ETONNANT, fit Kyubi, SURTOUT DE LA PART DE MON RECEPTACLE.

-ET MAINTENANT, dit Ichibi, NOUS ALLONS POUVOIR NOUS REPAITRE DE SANG.

-_Il est vrai aussi_, commença Yonbi, _que nous allons devoir donner beaucoup de pouvoirs à nos jinchurikis_.

-_Car sinon_, continua Nibi, _nous serons capturés par cette organisation qui se nomme Akatsuki_.

-_Ce qui serait_, poursuivit Rokubi, _il faut l'avouer assez génant pour nous_.

-**Nous serions**,remarqua Hachibi,**alors de simples outils de pouvoirs pour humains **.

-**Une abbération**,informa Sanbi, **que nous ne saurions accepter**.

-**Et que nous ne laisserons**, termina Gobi, **pas se faire**.

-Notez que c'est ce que vous êtes pour l'instant, remarqua Utakata

-_Ne sois pas si arrogant_, lui intima son bijuu, _Sans nous, vous ne seriez même pas un dixième de ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui_

-_En tout cas_, dit Nibi à Yugito, _tu auras plus de chances de survivre en les suivant_

-Je te fais confiance. lui répondit la femme.

-Aidés par un bijuu, c'est vraiment étonnant. fit Utakata

-Tout arrive, dit Han, même les choses les plus...

Il s'interrompit puis reprit la parole:

-Quelqu'un arrive, ils sont deux... non, trois.

-Ah oui, ce doit être mes élèves, informa Killer Bee

-On ferait mieux de partir fit Naruto

Ils sortirent de la transe et après avoir prévenu les "exclus", les jinchurikis partirent, laissant là les clônes de Yugito et de Killer Bee  
>Naruto s'élança ,suivit du reste du groupe. Descendre de la montagne et atteindre la frontière ne posa aucun problème si ce n'est que les shinobis durent évoluer en toute discrétion, ils mirent donc trois jours pour atteindre le pays du feu. L'entente du groupe n'avait jamais été aussi bonne et un sentiment de sécurité et d'entraide mutuelle flottait dans l'air. Le groupe avait pris la peine de faire un détour pour ne pas passez trop près de Konoha. Alors qu'il se trouvait à proximité de Tanzaku, un évènement se produisit.<br>Alors que le groupe traversait une des rares parties non boisé du pays du feu, Naruto, qui était en tête fut arrété par une hache, qui atterrit juste à ses pieds. A peine avait-il fait un geste, un homme apparut, puis un autre. Le premier, qui reprit la hache et l'attacha dans son dos, était d'apparence élancé, d'une taille moyenne. Il était vétu d'un pantalon et d'un gilet à manches longues, ses pieds étaient bottés, ses mains couvertes par de grands gants, qui semblait dailleurs un peu trop larges pours ses mains. Sur sa tête un chapeau, dit de sorcier, qui effectuait une courbe vers l'arrière,une cape descendant jusqu'a ses genoux et pour finir un masque empéchait de voir sa bouche et son nez. Ses yeux étaient complètement blancs, si bien que si on ne faisait pas attention au contour de sa pupille, on pouvait croire qu'il les avait révulsés. Tout ces vêtements avaient la même couleur, marron clair. Comme ses cheveux.  
>L'autre, plus petit, était habillé d'un short beige et d'un T-shirt gris, des protège-poignets bleus. Dans son dos, il portait une masse d'arme, sa tête était protégé par un casque de fer cachant ses cheveux, mais dont quelques mèches noires s'échappait. Il paraissait être dans une colère noire.<p>

-Dis-moi, Achille, tu peux m'expliquer l'intérêt de jeter ta hache là.

-Une envie soudaine.

-Qui êtes vous? demanda Naruto

-Je ne répond pas aux minus, rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs

-Très bien, fit Han, alors qui êtes vous?

-Bwah, ha, ha, ha, te voilà bien eu, Grégory.

-Tss, je reformule: je ne répond pas aux minables, c'est clai...

Yagura donna un coup de baton à l'endroit où se trouvait Grégory, soulevant la poussière

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? demanda Naruto

-Il m'irritait, répondit simplement Yagura

La poussière retomba, dévoilant le dénommé Grégory, qui ne semblait pas avoir été affecté par l'attaque. Yagura recula et écarquilla les yeux:

-Etonnant, comment as-tu fait ça?

-Ton coup était tellement faible que...

-Non, il n'y a aucun rapport entre mon coup et le fait que tu n'ais rien. Comment se fait-il que j'ai eu l'impression de frapper le sol et pourquoi tes vêtements ne sont pas recouverts de poussière?

-Hm, j'ai effectivement une capacité qui m'a permis d'éviter ton attaque.

-Du ninjutsu spatio-temporel, j'imagine.

-Du quoi spatio-temporel?

-Du ninjutsu.

-J'ignore ce que c'est.

-Parlerait-il de l'art Shinshù? intervint Achille

-Il n'y a que très peu de monde qui le maîtrise.

-Surtout, faites comme si on était pas là, fit Shogorai

-Merci bien, Shogorai, lui répondit Achille

-Tu connais mon nom?

-Un ami me l'a dit.

-Hm, bon laissez-nous passer, maintenant, fit Naruto

-Pas question, répondit Grégory, je préfère me battre.

Et il prit son masse d'arme, et assena un coup à Yagura, qui para aisément avec son baton. Il continua à attaquer, sans plus de succés, et il baissa la garde. Yagura saisit cette occasion pour sortir un kunai et lui enfoncer dans le flanc. Si quelqu'un de normal aurait été blessé par cette attaque, Grégory, lui , fut bel et bien transpercé mais ne fut pas blessé. Il sourit et profita de l'étonnement passager de Yagura pour contre-attaquer et cette fois-ci, son coup passa. Ce dernier atteignit Yagura à droite du plexus ,lui brisant deux cotes. Yagura palit légèrement sous le coup de la douleur, et posa un genou à terre. Grégory fonça de nouveau vers son adversaire, mais un homme s'interposa. Grand, un masque dissimulait son visage,il avait les cheveux rouges,vétu d'un pantalon noir, d'un gilet de cuir sans manche,et de sandales de shinobis, son épaule droite était protégé par une épaulière arrondie. Il para le coup.

-Qui es-tu?

-Hun, hun,hun,hun. fut la seul réponse du mystérieux shinobi

Il donna un coup à Grégory, qui le traversa. Voyant cela, il mima l'action de dégainer une épée et de donner un coup à Grégory, qui était assez dubitatif. Il ne le fut pas longtemps car un sillon sanglant ce traça sur son ventre. Mais alors que l'inconnu allait redonner un coup, Achille intervint en attrapant le poignet de celui qui allait tué son compagnon.

-Arrétons là.En venant ici, je ne m'attendais pas à voir mon ami blessé. Ce continent est très interessant. Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi si peu de personnes ont le droit d'y encore désolé du grabuge qu'il a fait, dit-il en montrant Grégory,

Puis il prit se dernier et , après un bref signe de tête en guise d'adieu, il disparut.  
>Kageshiro alla rapidement examiner Yagura qui palissait de plus en plus. Pendant ce temps, Naruto parlait au ninja inconnu:<p>

-Qui es-tu?

L'inconnu haussa les épaules.

-Es-tu un chasseur de prime?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Es-tu Sogekiraï, membre des sept spadassins du brouiillard? intervint Shogoraï

-Je ne suis pl.. pas un des épéîstes.

-Très bien, pourras-tu au moins nous dire comment tu as blessé ce type?

Pour la troisième foIs, il haussa les épaules.

-Veux-tu nous rejoindre?

-Pourquoi pas.

Shogorai était assez dubitatif : " Ce n'est pas normal, il a presque la même voix et le même chakra que Sogekiraï-sempai, mais il n'a pas sa lame, ni son apparence physique. Et puis est-ce une bonne idée de lui faire confiance? Et puis si c'est bien celui que je pense, comment ce fait-il qu'il soit là? On ne rencontre pas deux spadassins des brumes en si peu de temps. Aurait-il pris contact avec Yùichiro-sempai? Nous aurait-il suivi? Bon, je vais le tenir à l'oeil pour l'instant, les réponses viendront sans doute d'elle -même" songea-t'il  
>Kageshiro s'approcha et informa les membres du groupe de la situation:<p>

-Bon, on a un gros problème.

-La blessure de Yagura est si grave que ça? demanda Han

-Il a pas eu de chance, le coup lui a cassé deux côtes et l'une d'elles a perforé un de ses poumons.

-On peut le soigner?

-Oui, mais pas ici, il faut un lieu où nous ne serons pas dérangés, et que nous pourrions atteindre rapidement, et où il y aurait l'équipement adapté. En moins de dix jours, si possible.

-Tanzaku? C'est pas trop loin, on peut y aller. remarqua Naruto

-Non, pas une ville si animée, fit Gaara. Il faut un lieu où on n'a que des alliés.

-L'option idéale, dit Fuu, est le village de Taki.

-Alors, il faut partir maintenant, remarqua Kageshiro.

-0.K., on va se séparer en deux groupes: Han, Roshi, Sanshiryu, Yomika , Thosvorn, et Killer Bee vont venir avec moi à Tanzaku. Le reste va à Taki.

Tous acquiéscèrent et ils se scindèrent en deux groupes. puis ils se séparèrent.

Le demi-groupe arriva enfin devant la ville qu'il cherchait, Tanzaku. Les shinobis avancèrent dans la cité par groupe de quatre et de trois, histoire ne pas trop attirer l' groupe qui avait prit la tête, composé de Naruto, Thosvorn, Yomika et Killer Bee, se dirigeait vers une taverne, qui se trouvait être le lieu de rendez-vous de Thosvorn et Thosbald. Elle ne fut pas difficile à trouver, Thosvorn se repérant au chakra de son jumeau. Une fois devant, Naruto entra le premier. Il se dirigea vers une des tables, où se trouvait un adolescent, qui portait les mêmes vêtements que Thosvorn et Yomika si ce n'est qu'ils étaient blancs. Ces vêtements étaient le seul moyen de différencier les deux frères, car ils étaient identiques comme deux gouttes d'eau. L'adolescent se tourna, se voyant observé, vers Naruto et lui dit ceci:

-Que veux-tu, petit?

-Je crois que nous avons deux connaissances en commun, fit Naruto en désignant Yomika et Thosvorn

En les voyant, l'adolescent sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers son frère et sa soeur pour les serrer dans ses bras.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Quel bonheur d'enfin se retrouver.

Pendant que la fratrie discutait, Naruto sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit une personne dont la présence pour un déserteur comme Naruto devait être synonyme de malheur. Naruto murmura son surnom, mais suffisamment fort pour que Gaara et les autres l'entendent:

-Oh ,non, Ero-sennin.

Thosvorn révéla à son frère le vrai nom de la personne:

-S'il en a après nous,on est fichu. C'est l'ermite Jiraya.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto était face à Jiraya. Ce dernier était attablé avec deux jeunes femmes, une blonde et une brune. Le sannin posa, seulement, une question :

-Naruto, que fais-tu là ?

Mais avant même que l'interrogé ait pu répondre, Thosvorn le poussa sur le côté :

-Jiraya-sama, génial auteur du "Paradis du batifolage", vous pouvez me dédicacer mes livres, s'il vous plait ? Dit-il en sortant d'une de ses sacoche ses exemplaires.

Oubliant momentanément Naruto, Jiraya sortit un stylo et agréa à la demande de Thosvorn. Puis au moment où il voulut réitérer sa question, les trois ninjas d'Iwa entrèrent ,les visages toujours dissimulés. Ils rejoignirent Naruto et s'assirent à la table de Thosbald, puis ils se tournèrent vers Thosvorn. Le plus petit d'entre eux vit Jiraya et la femme blonde, et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, en retirant sa cape:

-Vous !

-Toi ! Firent du même voix Jiraya et la femme blonde.

-Quoi ? S'écria Naruto, vous vous connaissez ?

-Exact, mais pas en tant qu'ami. fit Roshi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous trouverions dans cette ville les deux sannins, Jiraya et Tsunade.

-A vrai dire, je l'ignorais complètement. A quelle occasion vous-êtes vous rencontrés ?

-Eh bien, voici ce qui s'est passé.

FLASHBACK

Vingt années auparavant, une guerre, qui devait se prolonger sur plus de dix ans, faisait rage entre trois des cinq grands villages shinobis: Iwa, Suna et Konoha. Ce conflit aspira dans sa trainée meurtrière les villages d'Ame et de Kusa, dont les pays servaient de champ de batailles aux shinobis de la terre, du feu et du vent.  
>L'homme atteignit la tente où se trouvait le chef de la garnison d'Iwa. Une fois à l'intérieur, il retira sa capuche, ses cheveux étaient roux mais il n'avait pas encore la barbe qu'il portait aujourd'hui.<p>

-Ah Roshi. Je n'espérais plus ta venue.

-Tu sais bien que ça ne dépend pas de moi. Mais dresse-moi la situation.

-Nous sommes cinquante, ils sont le triple. Mais nous sommes solidement installés et nous connaissons le terrain alors qu'eux viennent d'arriver. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de les laisser nous assiéger. Il faut attaquer.

-Très bien, mais pourquoi m'avoir demandé ici ? Konoha n'a pas de réceptacle.

-Kyûbi n'est plus en liberté.

-Certes, mais ça ne nous permet pas d'avancer que son Jinchuuriki est à Konoha.

-De toutes façons, le principal problème se résume aux disciples du Sandaime Hokage. Car ils sont ici et leur présence galvanise les ninjas de Konoha.

-Peut-être, mais quand je les aurais éliminés, les troupes de Konoha connaitront les sens de "démoralisé" et de "débâcle complète".

-Tu es peut-être fort, mais j'aurai aimé que tu amènes Han avec toi. D'autant plus que les renforts prévus par notre allié n'arrivent pas.

-Ce n'est qu'un gamin de dix ans.

-Mais c'est aussi un réceptacle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suffirai.

-Je l'esp...

Un de guetteurs qui surveillaient les mouvements du contingent ennemi entra précipitamment dans la salle:

-Commandant Sentaro, l'ennemi se prépare à attaquer.

-Ils ne nous attaquerons pas les premiers, nous les attaquerons. Que tous se tiennent prêt à se battre.

Puis il sortit, suivi de Roshi. Ce dernier ne se préoccupa pas de l'effervescence du camp. Il se dirigea vers les falaises et observa l'armée ennemie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit à peine la main de Sentaro se poser sur son épaule, mais il entendit bien son cri et avec lui s'élança vers ses adversaires. Les deux armées s'entrechoquèrent, et déjà des jutsu de divers éléments jaillirent, mais Roshi avait repéré ses cibles et rien d'autre ne le préoccupait. Il évitait instinctivement les jutsus, et les vit, causant un carnage parmi les siens. Bien que le sort de ses compatriotes lui importât relativement peu, le ninja de la lave sentit monter en lui une bouffée de rage. Les rejoignant, il s'écria:

-Tsunade la limace, Orochimaru le serpent, Jiraya le crapaud. Vils shinobis de Konoha, ne vous battez pas contre les plus faibles. Affrontez les forts ! Affrontez-moi !

Un ninja aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau de craie pointa son bras vers Roshi et aussitôt deux gros serpents se précipitèrent vers lui. Il joignit les mains :

-Yoton, la barrière incandescente !

Un mur de lave se dressa devant lui et arrêta les serpents en pleine course, les calcinant par la même occasion. Puis le ninja d'Iwa enchaina :

-Raiton, champ de force !

Une barrière électrique entoura Roshi et le protégea des projectiles que lui avaient lancés Tsunade et Jiraya. Il sentit la présence d'Orochimaru derrière lui et se retourna pour voir celui-ci lui lancer une technique futon, qui passa outre son bouclier de foudre et le propulsa. Avant même qu'il ait pu se rattraper, Tsunade fonça sur lui et lui donna un coup de poing titanesque dans le ventre. Roshi atterrit très violemment sur le sol. Mais il se releva , bien qu'en assez mauvais état. Orochimaru fonça sur lui et invoqua un serpent qui avala Roshi. Et qui eut la langue brulée par la lave du clone. Jiraya invoqua un crapaud épéiste et ayant repéré Roshi l'immobilisa avec ses cheveux, sans que son adversaire ait rien pu faire pour esquiver.

-Ca suffit !

Le corps de Roshi se couvrit de sang, et prit la forme d'un petit gorille à trois queues. D'un mouvement, ,il envoya valser le crapaud, puis fonça vers Jiraya et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de poing mais ne vit pas celui de Tsunade venir. Il prit le coup dans le flanc, sans que cela l'affecte nullement. Au contraire, il ricana et d'un mouvement de queue, il produisit une bourrasque qui éjecta Tsunade. Orochimaru enchaina les mudras et s'approcha de Roshi, qui n'avait pas esquissé ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste pour l'arrêter, se jugeant invulnérable. Grossière erreur car Orochimaru plaqua sa main sur le torse du réceptacle, ce qui lui rendit son apparence d'origine.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Le sceau que je t'ai administré est sensé empêcher les Jinchuuriki d'utiliser le chakra de leur Bijuu. J'ignore ce qu'était cette forme, mais ce sceau à réussi à la résorber.

-Mais j'ai quand même accès au chakra de Yonbi.

-Qu'importe, nous reprenons l'avantage.

La bataille continuait à faire rage, et Roshi avait de plus en plus de difficultés à résister aux assauts simultanés des shinobis de Konoha, quand soudain un ninja d'Iwa s'écria:

-Les renforts sont arrivés. Le village de Taki est venu à notre secours.

Une voix arriva aux oreilles de Roshi:

-Nous voilà enfin.

Un ninja blond apparut à ses cotés. Il éclata de rire :

-Ha,ha,ha,ha .Eh bien, Roshi, en difficulté ? Heureusement que j'arrive.

-Keibaro, tu es très bruyant. Mais j'avoue t'être reconnaissant pour avoir amené nos alliés avec toi.

-Hey, tu parles à Keibaro, le génie d'Iwa aux puissants pouvoirs héréditaires. Alors fais montre d'un peu de respect.

Il plongea sa main dans une de ses sacoches et en sortit une araignée en argile, qu'il envoya Orochimaru. Ce dernier l'évita, car il connaissait parfaitement les pouvoirs du nouvel arrivant. A raison d'ailleurs, car sur un signe de Keibaro, l'araignée explosa.

-Ce n'est pas avec ce clown que tu t'en sortira, Roshi. remarqua Orochimaru.

-Qui traites-tu de clown ? Intervint Keibaro.

-Tais-toi, et ne relâche pas ton attention, lui ordonna Roshi, Tu te feras tuer sinon.

-Mais je veux pas mourir. Je viens de me marier.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas toi qui décide.

-Ben, si. J'étais d'accord pour me marier.

-Je parlais de vivre ou mourir.

-C'est vrai que si tu me parles en plein combat, je vais pas m'en sortir.

-Tss.

-Toi, ne serais-tu pas Keibaro aux trois bouches, le ninja à l'argile explosive ? Demanda Jiraya.

-Comment as-tu deviné ? J'ai juste lancé une araignée en argile qui a explosé. Confirma-t-il en montrant les paumes de ses mains où l'on pouvaient voir deux bouches. N'oublie jamais que mon art, c'est l'explosion.

Roshi concentra un maximum de chakra dans ses jambes, et se précipita vers Jiraya, kunai dans la main. Mais son coup fut paré par un jeune homme blond, qui apparut subitement. Juste après, un autre homme arriva, aux cheveux de jais.

-Encore une interruption ! S'insurgea Keibaro, décidément quelle époque. On ne peut plus tuer tranquille.

-C'est toi qui a interrompu le combat la première fois. Lui rappela Roshi. Mais qui sont ces deux ninjas ?

-Ce sont Fugaku Uchiwa et Minato Namikaze, ils ont respectivement vingt-cinq et dix-huit ans, lui répondit une voix qui venait de derrière.

Roshi se retourna et vit deux autres shinobis. Celui qui avait répondu était grand, les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Il portait la tenue des Anbu de Taki, dont il portait le bandeau au front. Son compagnon était vêtu de la même manière. Mais il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus si clairs qu'il paraissaient blancs. Il avait une épée dans le dos.

-Affronte-moi, Namikaze, défia le jeune homme blond.

Mais avant que le combat ait pu débuter, trois ninjas apparurent, de Taki, Konoha, et d'Iwa.

-Horyu-san, Toshiro-san, le pays est envahi par le village de Kusa. Nous devons rentrer immédiatement. Fit le ninja de Taki.

-Tsunade-dono, Jiraya-dono, Orochimaru-dono, Minato-san, Fugaku-san, le pays du feu est assailli par le village d'Ame, avec Hanzo, la salamandre en tête. Nous sommes rappelés par l'Hokage.

-Keibaro-san, Roshi-san, Suna a passé nos frontières. Nous devons l'intercepter.

Tous les ninjas présents eurent la même réaction:

-Bon, on vous épargne aujourd'hui, mais vous n'aurez pas autant de chance la prochaine fois.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Alors, c'est comme ça que la rencontre s'est opérée.

-Oui, et nous avons eu l'occasion de nous affronter de nombreuses autres fois.

-Le type qui s'appelle Horyu, et qui vient de Taki, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Demanda Thosvorn.

-Il est devenu le chef de Taki.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Mais dis-moi Thosvorn, lui demanda son frère, qui sont ces shinobis qui vous accompagnent, Yomika et toi ?

-En fait, nous sommes un groupe de shinobis regroupant les réceptacles. Et nous voulons te recruter.

-J'accepte. Après tout, je me sens mieux avec vous.

Naruto se tourna vers Jiraya :

-Bon, vous savez pourquoi je suis là maintenant. Mais vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Eh bien, je proposai à Tsunade de revenir à Konoha.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une femme de vingt-cinq ans à Konoha ?

-Premièrement, sache qu'elle a cinquante ans, comme moi. Et pour répondre à ta question, elle doit devenir le nouvel Hokage.

-Elle a cinquante ans ? Wow, elle ne les fait pas. Mais au fait, pourquoi un nouvel Hokage? Le troisième a raccroché ?

-Non, il est mort.

-Quoi ? Mais qui a fait ça ?

-Orochimaru.

Naruto serra les poing, pendant que les ninjas d'Iwa échangeaient un regard éloquent. Roshi reprit la parole:

-Orochimaru, c'est lui qui a tué Keibaro. Et maintenant, il a battu "le professeur" de Konoha. Il est toujours aussi dangereux.

FLASHBACK

Quinze années plus tôt, un an avant la fin de la guerre. Il pleuvait sur le pays de la Terre. Un affrontement des plus violents avait eu lieu. Sur le champ de bataille où nombre de cadavres et de blessés gisaient, un homme avança, il est roux, c'est Roshi. Il cherchait un de ses amis. Le temps pressait. Mais, il avait entendu la voix de Keibaro, bien plus faible que d'habitude. Il se précipita vers lui, le ninja à l'argile baignait dans son propre sang.

-Ah Roshi, je crois que c'en est fini de moi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu vas t'en sortir.

-Je ne sens plus mon corps. Dis-moi ce qui manque.

-Tu as tous tes membres, mais ton ventre est ouvert, tu n'as que deux côtes en bon état, ton poumon droit a été arraché et le rein gauche déchiqueté.

-Et je vais m'en sortir ? Ha, ha, ha...

Il ne put continuer de rire car il fut interrompu par un flot de sang qu'il vomit.

-Je suis désolé pour mon fils, lui qui n'a que quatre ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un maître compétent, protège-le , je t'en prie.

-Oui.

-Et dis-lui comment je suis mort et à cause de qui.

-Qui t'a tué ?

-Orochimaru, et si tu pouvais le tuer Roshi, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Mon fils ne serait pas obnubilé par la vengeance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et surtout n'oublie pas de lui dire la devise de la famille et aussi qu'il faut qu'il ne l'oublie jamais. Oui, il ne faut pas qu'il oublie que dans la famille: "notre art, c'est l'explosion".

D'où avait-il trouvé la force de dire ces paroles ? Nul ne le sut jamais. Mais à peine eut-il fermé sa bouche, sa tête s'inclina sur le coté. Ses yeux, toujours ouverts, perdirent l'éclat de malice qu'ils avaient habituellement. Roshi ferma les yeux en recueillement, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Cet homme, qui n'avait pas survécu à la guerre et qui laissait derrière lui un enfant, resta fidèle à lui-même jusqu'à la fin. Même son parcours vers l'au-delà, il l'entreprit avec le sourire.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Mais tu ne l'as pas tué.

-Pas encore tué, rectifia Roshi.

-Eh bien, je peux te dire qu'il est là, si ça t'intéresse, lui confia Jiraya, il a détruit le château de Tanzaku.

-Bon, allons à sa recherche.

-Une seconde, Roshi, intervint Naruto, on n'est pas pressé. Après tout, le temps que Yagura guérisse, on a bien deux semaine devant nous. Trouvons un hôtel et prenons notre temps. Il se manifestera bien tôt ou tard.

-Naruto, fit Jiraya, pourquoi as-tu formé ton organisation ?

-Pour me venger des habitants de Konoha.

-La vengeance ne mène à rien. Réfléchis bien.

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de déserter. Au fait, pourriez-vous me prendre pour disciple ?

-Alors que tu veux attaquer Konoha? Il n'en est pas question.

-Et si je promets de ne pas toucher à un cheveu de Konoha tant que vous serez en vie ? Le deal n'est pas mauvais, vous êtes un grand ninja. Vous pouvez vivre encore pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années, et peut-être aurais-je révisé mes positions à ce moment.

-Je sais que tu tiendras cette promesse et les conditions me paraissent idéales. Très bien, j'accepte. Quand veux-tu commencer ?

-Eh bien, on peut commencer cette semaine. Puis il faudra que je rejoigne mon groupe et alors nous pourrons reprendre.

Ceci étant dit, Naruto, suivi de ses camarades sortit de la taverne et se dirigea vers l'hôtel le plus proche. Sur le chemin, il demanda aux shinobis d'Iwa:

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas attaqué Jiraya ?

-Nous ne sommes pas leurs ennemis , du moins pas ouvertement. Par contre, il est étonnant qu'il ait accepté si facilement.

-Il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Et puis peut-être a t-il d'autres raisons qui m'échappent.

Pendant une semaine, Naruto s'entraina comme prévu avec Jiraya, à l'élaboration d'une nouvelle technique l'orbe tourbillonnant. Il fut aidé par Thosbald qui était un expert en contrôle de forme de chakra. Mais ses compétences ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Il l'expliqua clairement à Naruto :

-Oui, j'ai des facilités pour ce genre de prouesses, mais mon domaine d'expertise s'étend à tout ce qui n'est pas un changement élémentaire du chakra. Il y a les invocations les sceaux, et le ninjutsu spatio-temporel. Ce dernier point m'échappe encore pour être honnête. Par contre, il y a quelque hijutsu que je maitrise.

Pendant ce temps là, Tsunade réfléchissait à un marché que lui avait fait Orochimaru, à savoir la promesse de ressusciter deux de ses proches si elle guérissait ses bras, victime du maléfice de Sarutobi.  
>La veille de la fin du délai que lui avait donné Orochimaru, elle drogua Jiraya. Non pas pour qu'il serve de sacrifice, mais plutôt pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Et le lendemain, elle se rendit à l'endroit prévue et refusa le marché. Entre elle et Oricimau, accompagné de son bras droit Kabuto Yakushi, engagèrent le combat.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto se reposait dans sa chambre quand on toqua à sa fenêtre. Il se tourna pour voir un Jiraya épuisé et une Shizune, la femme brune qui accompagnait Tsunade, très inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Naruto.

-Tsunade, elle est allée voir Orochimaru.

Sans un mot, Naruto alla prévenir ses compagnons, qui occupaient d'autres chambres de l'étage. Les ayant prévenu, il retourna voir le sannin:

-Partez devant. On vous rejoint.

A peine les deux shinobis eurent pris congé que Roshi et tous les autres entrèrent dans sa chambre:

-Nous sommes prêts.

-J'imagine qu'on peut y aller, alors…

-Réfléchis un peu, Naruto , le coupa dans son élan Han, Nous allons vraisemblablement devoir combattre Orochimaru, un des trois disciples du Sandaime Hokage, et il aura probablement quelques hommes de mains avec lui. On ne peut pas aller là-bas sans préparation.

-Le temps presse.

-Hâte-toi lentement. Je te dis qu'il est inutile d'aller affronter Orochimaru sans préparer ses arrières.

-Mais Roshi a déjà combattu contre Orochimaru, il connait ses capacités.

Han allait répliquer, mais Roshi lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Naruto a raison, je connais Orochimaru et puis, il ne doit pas s'attendre à nous trouver ici. Nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise.

-Peut-être, mais je maintiens que c'est trop dangereux.

-Ne sois pas lâche si tu ne veux pas faire tâche. intervint Killer Bee.

-Allons Han, dit Sanshiryu, ne sois pas si réticent. De toute façon, si tu n'y vas pas, les autres iront quand même. Il est plus prudent de rester grouper.

-Hm, d'accord, on y va, mais rappelez-vous que c'est Orochimaru.

-C'est bon gamin, ne prends tes grands airs, fit Roshi, je l'ai déjà affronté, Orochimaru et je suis toujours vivant.

Han soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Mais il s'arrêta avant de sortir.

-Une petite seconde, pourquoi chercher à éliminer Orochimaru ? Son but est similaire au notre. Vu que l'objectif est Konoha, on devrait plutôt s'allier avec lui.

-Han, il a été dans les rangs de Konoha pendant la guerre, fit Thosvorn, tu devrais vouloir le tuer.

-Le temps des grandes guerres, s'il n'est pas si éloigné que ça, est révolu. Le monde shinobi est pour l'instant dans un équilibre, fragile certes, mais bien présent. Il n'est plus mon ennemi depuis que la guerre est terminée. Et puis si lui était mon ennemi, Naruto le serait tout autant.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda l'intéressé.

-Parce que le Yondaime Hokage a tué de nombreux shinobis d'Iwa et qu'il a failli me tuer plusieurs fois. Ces jours-là, je n'ai dû mon salut qu'à une personne. Et cette personne, c'est mon biju Gobi. Et toi Naruto, tu ressembles trop à cet homme pour que je puisse croire que tu n'es pas lié à lui.

Naruto ne regarda pas Han, il lui passa devant et sortit. Rapidement suivi par la fratrie du Tourbillon.

-Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? demanda Sanshiryu.

-Réfléchis, il veut détruire Konoha. Mais s'il est lié à Minato, détruire Konoha représente détruire ce pour quoi l'homme le plus admirable de sa famille s'est battu. Ce n'est pas si facile. Lui répondit Roshi.

-On ferait mieux de suivre les jeunots, sinon le serpent va les broyer de ses anneaux, fit Killer Bee.

Suite à cette très pertinente remarque, le ninja de Kumo et ceux d'Iwa, Han compris, rejoignirent Naruto et les autres. Ils les rejoignirent très rapidement et Han posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

-Naruto, es-tu lié à Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage ?

-Pour être franc, Han, je n'en sais rien. J'ignore qui sont mes parents. Mais pourquoi le 4e aurait placé Kyûbi dans son propre fils ?

-Hm, tu as raison. Pourquoi ?

-Je sens la présence de cinq personnes et quatre animaux, fit remarquer Thosbald.

-Jiraya, Tsunade, la brune qui s'appelle Shizune, Orochimaru, sans doute un de ses hommes, et le cochon. énuméra Thosvorn.

-Plus trois invocations, compléta Yomika, ça se tient. On en est loin ?

-Non, à un kilomètre.

Le groupe sortit du bois pour tomber sur une plaine. Plus loin, deux grands serpents. Naruto courut rapidement vers ces serpents. L'un d'eux le remarqua et lui assena un coup de queue. Mais une main géante faite de vapeur l'arrêta. Naruto se retourna pour voir Han, qui avait la main tendue :

-Surtout, Naruto, ne te dépêche pas. Reste sous la queue du serpent. C'est un choix on ne peut plus stratégique. ironisa le ninja à l'armure rouge.

Naruto s'écarta précipitamment et Han relâcha la vapeur qu'il avait condensé. La queue du serpent s'abattit sur le sol. Thosbald soupira :

-Pff, j'aime pas les animaux excités.

Du chakra se concentra dans sa main. Il plaqua sa paume sur le sol. Et rien ne se passa.

-C'était censé faire quoi, ta technique ? demanda Thosvorn.

-Fragiliser le sol pour que ce dernier s'effondre sous le serpent, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché.

-Je suis passablement déçu.

-Moi de même, c'est très décevant.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais est-ce que vous pourriez vous agir un peu ? fit Yomika.

-Pff, tu es assez forte pour te débrouiller sans nous.

-Arrêtez de vous disputez, ordonna Naruto, ça ne nous avance à rien.

-Et que préconises-tu ?

-De dégommer le serpent et de rejoindre Jiraya.

-Ca d'accord, mais comment ?

-Un animal ne peut rien contre la chaleur de la lave, fit Roshi.

Le ninja de la lave entama une série de mudra, pendant que Han protégeait le groupe. Puis il posa sur le sol ses mains, il était entouré d'une aura rouge sombre, signe qu'il utilisait le chakra de Yonbi :

-Yoton, Les blessures de la Terre.

Le sol se craquela, puis se fissura. De ces fissures, une matière visqueuse jaillit, gris et brulant, qui se mit à rougeoyer.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Naruto.

-Je fais monter à la surface du magma.

-Mais ce n'est pas du magma, c'est de la lave.

-Naruto, sais-tu ce qu'est le magma ?

-Euh….

-Le magma est de la roche en fusion contenant des gaz dissous. Il se forme à haute température et sous haute pression. T'expliquer précisément serait très compliqué, et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas ici pour faire un cours de physique. Maintenant sais-tu ce qu'est la lave ?

-Euh….

-La lave est une roche en fusion, plus ou moins fluide, émise par un volcan lors d'une éruption. La lave est issue du magma. Pour faire simple, c'est du magma à la surface.

-Attends, tu as bien dit « lors d'une éruption ».

-Tu saisis vite. La technique que je viens de lancer n'engendre que des fissures par lesquelles le magma remonte. Maintenant, voici la suite : Yoton, la fureur de la Terre !

Autour du serpent, des gouffres se formèrent et se rejoignirent pour former un cercle autour de l'infortuné animal, puis tels des geysers, les fissures crachèrent du magma qui retomba sur l'animal et l'élimina.

-Roshi, j'admets que ta technique est très puissante, mais n'était-ce pas toi qui parlais d'effet de surprise ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Une telle scène doit impressionner.

Puis il se dirigea vers le sud où on sentait la présence de plusieurs personnes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur place. Tsunade était à genoux, couverte de sang et Jiraya se relevait péniblement. En face d'eux, deux hommes, l'un avait les cheveux noirs et la peau blanche, l'autre, plus jeune avait les cheveux gris et portait des lunettes. Derrière ces deux hommes se trouvait un serpent identique à celui que Roshi avait éliminé et à coté de Jiraya, un petit crapaud que Naruto avait déjà invoqué, Gama Kitchi.

-Orochimaru, fit le ninja de la lave, comme on se retrouve.

-Oh, si ce n'est pas Roshi, mon vieil ennemi. lui répondit le ninja-serpent.

-Qui est-ce, maitre Orochimaru ? demanda le ninja aux cheveux gris.

-Un homme d'Iwa que j'ai affronté lors de la troisième guerre des shinobis, il est en outre le réceptacle de Yonbi.

-Je viens te tuer, pourriture.

-Tu n'es pas assez fort.

-Mais il a de bons alliés, intervint Naruto qui venait d'arriver.

Naruto remarqua la présence de l'homme aux cheveux gris.

-Kabuto Yakushi, tu es donc bien un homme d'Orochimaru.

-Tu le savais ? interrogea Kabuto dans un sourire.

-Non, mais vu que tu es à ses cotés et que tu portes le bandeau du son, je m'en doute.

-Tu es plus perspicace que tu en as l'air. Tu aides l'ermite Jiraya ?

-Disons que je suis ce qu'on appelle un déserteur. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Nous sommes là pour vous éliminer. Roshi, Han, Sanshiryu et Killer Bee, occupez vous d'Orochimaru. Yomika, Thosvorn, Thosbald et moi, on s'occupe de Kabuto.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répéter deux fois, car ses ordres furent exécutés. Orochimaru et Kabuto se séparèrent pour éviter un flot de lave et le combat commença.  
>Du côté de Naruto :<p>

-Tu n'as pas la moindre chance. Nous sommes quatre et tu es seul.

-Tu es toujours aussi excité. remarqua Kabuto.

-Naruto, peux-tu nous donner des informations sur ce shinobi ? demanda Yomika.

-C'est un ninja d'Orochimaru, et auparavant il se faisait passer pour un Genin donc c'était un espion. Et c'est aussi un ninja médecin. Ou du moins je le présume vu qu'il ne lui reste pas une cicatrice d'une blessure qu'il a reçue dans la 2e partie de l'examen Chûnin.

-Ou alors, on l'a lui a soigné, fit Thosbald, mais ce n'est pas l'important.

Il échangea un regard avec son frère et sa sœur et les trois enchainèrent des mudras :

-Doton, les bras de Gaïa !

Thosvorn plaqua la main sur la terre, qui se mit à trembler, ce qui obligea Kabuto à sauter pour ne pas se faire happer par les mains de pierre qui émergeaient du sol.

-Ninpo, l'énergie incontrôlable !

Thosbald envoya sur Kabuto une boule de chakra qu'il peinait à visiblement à diriger. D'ailleurs avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre sa cible, la boule explosa, atteignant Kabuto bien que moins violemment que si elle avait été plus proche.

-Raiton, le disque aiguisé !

Un disque d'électricité se forma entre les mains de Yomika. Cette dernière le lança vers Kabuto. Le ninja aux cheveux atterrit à temps pour esquiver. Le disque ne le toucha pas mais en continuant sa route, trancha un rocher comme si c'était du beurre.

-Tu t'es entouré de puissants shinobis, Naruto. Mais laisse-moi te montrer mes capacités réelles.

Kabuto fit des mudras. Ses mains se couvrirent de chakra bleu. Puis il courut vers Thosvorn , qui dégaina une de ses lames :

-Tu veux du corps à corps ? Parfait, c'est un des trucs que je préfère.

Il chargea son épée courte avec du chakra raiton, puis donna un coup à Kabuto. Ce dernier esquiva et posa sa main sur le bras de Thosvorn, qui ressentit une douleur aigue à l'endroit du contact.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Naruto en voyant Thosvorn lâcher son arme.

Thosbald, lui, agit plus promptement. S'interposant entre son frère et le ninja d'Oto, il étendit la main :

-Le bouclier de chakra !

Aussitôt une plaque de chakra pur se matérialisa entre Kabuto et lui. Naruto serra les poings et :

-DIS DONC, GAMIN. TU M'AS L'AIR UN PEU ENERVE.

-Par ma propre impuissance, Kyûbi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à mon adversaire.

-C'EST POUR CELA QUE, MEME SI TU L'AS VAINCU, TU RESTES INFERIEUR A GAARA.

-M'entrainer à ne plus avoir d'hésitation en combat. Ce sera une des choses à laquelle je devrais réfléchir pendant les deux ans à venir.

-HM, EN ATTENDANT, JE VAIS TE DONNER UN PEU D'AIDE .LAISSE-TOI SUBMERGER PAR TA RAGE.

La conversation cessa et Naruto ressentit une chaleur grandissante en lui. Son corps se couvrit d'une enveloppe de chakra orange, qui se modélisa de manière à ressembler à un renard à une queue. Naruto poussa un rugissement et se lança à l'attaque.  
>Du coté des ninjas d'Iwa :<p>

-Hm, trois réceptacles contre moi. Cela va pimenter le jeu. fit, goguenard, Orochimaru.

-Eh, ne m'oublie pas, fit Sanshiryu.

-Quel est le Biju que tu abrites ?

-Je ne suis pas un réceptacle, mais….

-Je n'ai que faire des quantités négligeables.

-Katon, la lande embrasée !

Sanshiryu frappa le sol du pied, et aussitôt une flamme apparut. Cette flamme toucha l'herbe et se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. L'incendie entoura Orochimaru.

-Je préfère être une quantité négligeable qu'un tas de cendres.

Orochimaru sauta hors des flammes. Puis il exécuta un sort futon qui attisa les flammes et les repoussa vers ses ennemis. L'appareil de Han se mit à dégager une quantité impressionnante de vapeur qui se modela en un mur qui arrêta les flammes.

-Bien joué, Han, fit Sanshiryu, je prends le relais.

Ce faisant, il s'enfonça dans la brume.

-Crétin, lui cria Han, n'y va pas seul.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la vapeur se dissipe, emportant avec elle les flammes de Sanshiryu. Mais quand le voile fut levé sur le champ de bataille, Killer Bee, Han et Roshi purent voir qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation. Sanshiryu gisait, dans une mare de son propre sang, aux pieds du ninja-serpent qui s'apprêtait à l'achever à l'aide de son épée Kusanagi.

-Non, cria Han.

Mais il ne put rien faire et l'épée s'abattit sur Sanshiryu. Han se crispa, et du chakra blanc commença à émaner de lui :

-**Calme-toi**, fit Gobi,**Sanshiryu n'est pas mort, même s'il est en mauvais état. Et si tu combats Orochimaru avec ce niveau d'énervement, tu n'en réchapperas pas. **

-Très bien, on va utiliser la technique de l'échange.

-**Pas de problème, mais reste calme. Je n'aimerais pas que le sceau se brise.**

-Tu serais libre.

-**Tu es un réceptacle atypique et moi, je suis un Biju qui l'est aussi.**

-Nous avons une relation étrange, Gobi. Mais l'as-tu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, regretté ?

-**Non, pas une seconde**.

Han et Gobi fermèrent les yeux simultanément. Pendant ce temps, le corps de Han s'était recouvert d'un chakra blanc laiteux, puis soudainement le chakra se dissipa. Han n'avait pas changé, mais quand il ouvrit ses yeux, ceux-là étaient révulsés.

-**Hm, cela fait longtemps que je n'étais allé à l'air libre.** fit-il d'une voix profonde, et qui n'appartenait pas à Han.

-Gobi ! fit Roshi.

-**Salutation, morveux de lave**.

-Toujours ce côté sympathique quand tu sors.

-**Je ne suis pas sympathique, vois-tu. Ou du moins je ne le suis qu'avec une seule personne et cette personne, c'est Han. Mais baste, je ne suis pas là pour entamer une conversation stérile.**

Il se tourna vers Orochimaru.

-**Je suis là pour toi.**

L'instant qui suivit ces mots, Han, ou plutôt Gobi car c'est lui qui contrôlait le corps où cohabitaient les deux êtres, se retrouva derrière Orochimaru et lui assena un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser. Le ninja-serpent se releva et commença à se mettre en garde, mais Gobi lui fit signe d'arrêter :

-**Avant de continuer, j'aimerais savoir**.

-Savoir quoi ? rétorqua le sannin.

-**Ton corps, ce n'est pas celui d'un homme, mais plutôt d'une femme. Il est bien trop léger pour être celui d'un homme de cinquante ans. Alors explique-moi.**

-Oh, un des démons à queues m'interroge, je suis flatté. Moi, c'est la technique qui te permet de contrôler le corps de ton réceptacle qui m'intéresse.

-**C'est on ne peut plus simple. D'un commun accord, nous avons échangé nos places. Mais si elle peut paraître utile, cette technique dure peu de temps si, par hasard, Han perdait la concentration qui lui est nécessaire pour maintenir sa technique, le sceau serait brisé et si je venais à être à court de chakra, nous mourrions tous les deux.**

-Une technique puissante et dangereuse. Quant à la mienne, je dirais simplement qu'elle consiste à faire migrer mon âme vers un autre corps ce qui me permet de survivre.

-**Je vois, mais le fait que tu puisses avoir un nouveau corps ne m'empêchera pas de t'éliminer**.

Gobi étendit le bras et concentra du chakra dans sa main avant de l'envoyer en un rayon sur Orochimaru. Ce dernier esquiva le rayon mais ne put suivre la vitesse de Gobi qui lui donna de nouveau un coup de poing. Le sannin atterrit non loin de Sanshiryu, toujours évanoui, il se rapprocha du ninja d'Iwa et l'attrapa pour s'en servir comme bouclier. Cela ne fit pas hésiter Gobi une seconde et il joignit les mains :

-**Futon, la bourrasque déchiquetante**.

L'air au-dessus de Gobi sembla s'arrêter, puis il se mit à tournoyer, de plus en plus vite. Le ninja à l'armure rouge leva les bras avant de les redescendre brusquement. L'air suivit le mouvement et s'écrasa avec une violence inouïe sur le sol. Sol qui se fissura sous l'impact. Le jutsu se dirigea vers Orochimaru qui rejeta Sanshiryu et qui se mordit les deux pouces :

-Invocation, le triple rempart.

Trois remparts jaillirent de terre. Pendant le cours laps de temps qu'il restait avant le choc Roshi réussit à s'approcher de Sanshiryu et à effectuer à son tour une technique :

-Yoton, la forteresse magmatique.

Il fut aussitôt entouré d'une tour de magma qui se solidifia. Et il attendit le choc. Qui ne tarda pas. Pendant ce temps là, la fratrie du tourbillon ainsi que Naruto et, de son côté, Kabuto Yakushi, s'étaient mis à l'abri, quitte à abandonner un petit moment l'affrontement. Un bruit assourdissant et de la poussière soulevée, c'est ce que fit en premier la technique. Puis une fois le nuage de poussière dissipé, Gobi vit que les trois remparts avaient été rasés. Puis il eut soudain mal à la tête, et prit de vertiges, il murmura :

-**Tss, déjà**.

Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte marron habituelle. Le jutsu d'échange venait de s'achever, Han était de retour. Il avait tout suivi de l'intérieur de son corps, et s'inquiétait pour ses compagnons. Mais ils étaient tous en parfaite santé. Roshi émergea de la tour, où de ce qu'il en restait, avec Sanshiryu. Killer Bee s'était écarté avec Jiraya, Tsunade et Shizune. Naruto et les triplés rejoignirent le groupe. Quant à Orochimaru, le visage déchiré, il était avec Kabuto :

-Vous êtes très forts, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Et les deux shinobis d'Oto disparurent dans un nuage de fumée .

-Enfin débarrassés de ce serpent, fit Naruto.

-Han, le réprimanda Roshi, tu es fou d'utiliser cette technique.

-Désolé, mais il fallait bien ça.

-Et avec ça, il s'est enfuit.

-On le retrouvera. Pour l'instant, occupons nous de Sanshiryu.

-Oui.

-Sans vous, nous serions morts, fit Jiraya.

-Ne nous remerciez pas, un jour peut-être, vous ferez la même chose fit Naruto , bon allons-y.

Le groupe de shinobis se retira et allèrent là où ils logeaient pour se remettre de leurs blessures.  
>Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient remis, même Sanshiryu, dont les blessures, si elles étaient nombreuses n'étaient pas si profondes que ça.<br>Après avoir acheté de l'équipement, les huit ninjas se retrouvèrent aux portes de la ville.

-Bon, il est temps de retourner là où est le reste de notre groupe.

-Il nous faudra quatre jours, en nous pressant, pour atteindre Taki.

-Alors, dépêchons-nous de partir.

Naruto se dirigea vers la hors de la cité. Avançant sans être ralentis, il ne fallut effectivement pas plus de quatre jours aux shinobis pour être en vue de la cascade qui dissimulait l'entrée de Taki.  
>Ils passèrent derrière la trombe d'eau et avancèrent vers les portes du village.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Salut.

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic... La vrai histoire commence donc dans une autre fic que je publierai le week end prochain (je reprend le rythme 1 chap semaine hors vacances).

Le niveau sera, je pense, meilleur. Désolé pour les multiples références que je fais, j'ai du mal à m'en empêcher.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Séparation<p>

Naruto entra dans Taki suivi de ses compagnons. La foule les entourait. Un certain nombre d'habitants de Taki les attendaient, car ils savaient, comme le leur avait expliqué Fuu, qu'une fois revenu, Naruto séparerait le groupe pendant deux ans et demi. Au bout du chemin que formaient les villageois se trouvait le reste du groupe, ainsi que le chef de Taki, Horyu qui s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Bon retour parmi nous. Nous avons remarqué que votre groupe s'était légèrement agrandi.

-On a réussi à recruter onze membres depuis notre départ. Notre groupe contient son effectif de base.

-Parfait, vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennuis ?

-Non, bien qu'on ait causé un sacré remue-ménage à Kiri.

-Ah bon.

-Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos notre coéquipier est-il guéri ?

-Ah ça oui, il est guéri.

Ce n'était pas Horyu qui avait prononcé ces paroles, mais un homme en blouse blanche, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en paraissaient blancs.

-Voici Toshiro, le père de Kageshiro et le chef de mes médecins, en outre il était mon coéquipier.

-Euh…Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda Thosvorn au père de Kageshiro.

-Qu'une fois que son opération a été terminée, avec succès d'ailleurs, il est parti de sa chambre sans laisser un mot.

-QUOIIIIII ? Fit Naruto, mais comment on va le retrouver ?

-T'en fais pas, fit Shogoraï, il est passé nous voir, Utakata et moi, avant de partir. Il nous a dit, mot pour mot : « J'ai besoin de m'absenter pour quelques jours, pas plus de quatre. J'ai une affaire à régler ».

-Et cela fait combien de temps qu'il est parti ?

-Six jours, mais il a toujours eu tendance à prendre son temps quand il revenait de mission.

-Ca fait plaisir de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changé, remarqua Utakata.

-C'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Fit Thosvorn.

-On a qu'à l'attendre, il arrivera bien dans deux ou trois jours.

-Encore du temps perdu, soupira Naruto. Enfin, j'imagine qu'on a plus qu'à attendre.

-Quand il sera arrivé, fit Horyu, vous serez tous attendus dans la salle du conseil. Il y a certaines choses qui doivent être mises au point. En attendant, vous n'avez qu'à vous reposer dans le bâtiment principal.

Naruto acquiesça. Pendant qu'ils s'acheminaient vers ce bâtiment, la foule se dispersa. Le lendemain, à l'aube, Horyu , s'endormant presque sur ses dossiers, fut tiré de sa torpeur par un jeune Chûnin, qui entra dans son bureau en criant :

-Horyu-sama, pardonnez mon intrusion, mais l'équipe d'Anbu que vous avez envoyez inspecter la frontière est ….

Il fut aussitôt interrompu par le chef de Taki :

-Attends une seconde, comment un simple Chûnin nouvellement promu peut-il connaître la mission secrète que j'ai confié à mes Anbu ?

-Ils me l'ont dit eux-mêmes, ils sont à la porte du village et souhaitent vous parler au plus vite.

-Va les chercher.

Le Chûnin sortit, et quelques minutes plus tard, 5 Anbu arrivèrent dans la salle. L'un d'eux poussa un homme de petite taille attaché, dont le visage était caché par une cagoule, devant lui.

-Premièrement, fit Horyu, vous n'êtes pas sensés révéler les informations d'une mission à un Chûnin. Deuxièmement, qui est ce type ? Interrogea-t-il en montrant le prisonnier.

-Ceci, Horyu-sama, est une personne que nous croyions morte mais qui s'avérait être bien vivante.

-Oh, et quel est le nom de la personne mystère ?

-Vous allez le reconnaître au visage, surtout à la cicatrice.

L'Anbu enleva la capuche. L'homme était jeune, mais avait les cheveux gris et les yeux améthyste. Une cicatrice descendait de l'œil gauche au menton. Cet homme s'appelait :

-Yagura, le 4e Mizukage. Tu es toujours vivant. C'est étonnant.

-Hm, fit Yagura, ne te moque pas de moi, Horyu, tu savais parfaitement que j'étais vivant.

-Pas vraiment, les espions que j'avais envoyés m'avait confirmé que Sanbi n'était pas dans les environs de Kiri. Mais il pouvait avoir été relâché ailleurs.

-Tss, tu pourrais peut-être me faire libérer maintenant.

-En quel honneur ?

-Eh bien…

C'est à ce moment là que Fuu entra dans la pièce :

-Dis, papa, pourrait-on…. Yagura, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-A ton avis ? Les crétins d'Anbu de ton père m'ont capturé.

-Qui traites-tu de crétin, rasibus ? Fit l'un des Anbu.

Les liens de Yagura se détachèrent et l'Anbu qui venait de parler se retrouva encastré dans le mur.

-Vous êtes des crétins. A votre avis, que suis-je ?

-Un possesseur.

-Exact, et que recherche le groupe de Fuu ?

-Des possesseurs.

-Encore exact, que peux-tu en conclure ?

-Que, quand on t'a capturé, tu te dirigeais vers Taki et que tu t'es laissé capturer pour arriver sans encombre.

- Bon, t'es pas complètement irrécupérable. Et ne m'appelle plus rasibus. Ce sont les plus grands les plus bêtes.

-Hm, j'imagine que je devrais être vexé de cette remarque, Yagura, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le quatrième Mizukage se retourna et vit Han :

-Toutes règles à ses exceptions, cher camarade. Surtout toi.

-Comment suis-je sensé le prendre ?

-Comme tu l'entends. Où sont les autres ?

-Oh, ils arrivent.

-Mon bureau n'étant pas une salle de réunion, je vous demanderais de leur dire d'aller dans la salle du conseil. Fuu, guide-les, s'il te plait. Quant à vous, Anbu, vous pouvez disposer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le conseil militaire de Taki, se composant de la doyenne, de deux anciens, six shinobis et de Horyu, avait en face de lui le groupe des possesseurs à son grand complet.

-Alors c'est vous ? Fit la doyenne, une vieille femme de quatre-vingt dix ans. Ceux qui ont eu le culot de braver les grandes nations.

-Euh …oui, fit Naruto.

-Hm, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, fit Han, connaissant Oonoki, pour qui seul l'honneur compte, il va cacher cette information le plus longtemps possible.

-J'imagine que ce sera pareil pour les autres villages ninjas.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, fit Yagura, à ce propos, je vous conseille d'effacer Fuu et Kageshiro de vos archives.

-Pourquoi ? Fit un des shinobis.

-Parce qu'Akatsuki va probablement rechercher les Biju et quand elle découvrira que Fuu est une Jinchuuriki de Taki, c'est ici qu'elle viendra la chercher. Et Taki n'a pas suffisamment de puissance pour combattre des gars d'Akatsuki.

-D'accord, fit Horyu, bon, dans deux ans, vous allez vous rassembler. Dans ce cas là, selon moi voici ce qui va se passer. Votre organisation va gagner en puissance, et Akatsuki va assaillir les grands villages ninjas, et peut-être le nôtre. Après quoi, le chef de l'Akatsuki, dont on ignore l'identité, recherchera votre groupe, qui sera devenu une énorme menace avec le temps. Et cela finira avec une guerre ouverte. Taki a donc deux années pour protéger ses terres du mieux qu'il peut.

-Hm, oui, ce sera probablement ce qui se passera. Maintenant, je pense que tout a été réglé. Nous pouvons donc aller faire nos préparatifs, fit Han.

-Oui, je pense que vous devriez faire ça.

-Au fait, fit Naruto, puisque on doit faire semblant de ne pas être lié à Taki, où va t'on se réunir ?

-Il y a un petit village au sud-est de Taki. C'est un coin tranquille. Il se nomme « Sarojochi »

Le groupe sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment, mais avant d'avoir atteint la sortie, Utakata se tourna vers Yagura :

-Au fait, pourquoi es-tu parti de ta chambre d'hôpital ?

-Tu te souviens du clan Kaguya ? Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai senti le chakra de l'un d'eux. Après avoir quitté discrètement, ma chambre d'hôpital, je me suis dirigé vers lui. Et après un petit voyage, je l'ai trouvé en train d'affronter un ninja de Konoha, qui ressemblait à ce drôle de jônin de Konoha, Gai Maito, habillé en vert, pour empêcher le gars de Konoha d'atteindre un baquet scellé. Alors que le Kaguya allait le tuer, j'ai décidé d'intervenir. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à me débarrasser de lui. Et après, je suis revenu vers Taki avant de rencontrer les Anbu.

-Et, demanda Naruto, le baquet ?

-Il s'est ouvert à un moment du combat. Un gars de ton âge, à peu près, en est sorti. Je n'ai pas vu sa tête mais son T-shirt portait le symbole de l'éventail. Et ce type s'est cassé vers le pays des rizières.

-C'est là que se trouve Oto, le village d'Orochimaru, le type que tu as vu, Yagura, c'est mon ancien compagnon, Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Un Uchiwa ? Bah, il y en a encore beaucoup à Konoha.

-Le clan a été détruit complètement, il y a 5 ans par Itachi Uchiwa.

-Et où se trouve Itachi ?

-Il fait parti d'Akatsuki. Et c'est pour le vaincre qu'il est sans doute allé rejoindre Orochimaru.

-Je vois.

Un silence s'installa. Naruto sortit et alla se préparer, rapidement imité par ses compagnons. Dix minutes plus tard, les ninjas du groupe, avaient fait leurs adieux à Taki et s'étaient retrouvés devant la cascade masquant l'entrée du village de Taki. Naruto prit la parole :

-Eh bien, il est temps de se séparer.

-Pendant deux ans et demi, après quoi nous allons œuvrer pour nos objectifs, remarqua Thosvorn.

-En fait, notre séparation sera de deux ans. Cela nous laissera le temps de nous réhabituer à agir ensemble.

-Bon, répartis-nous et finissons en.

-Très bien, le premier groupe sera composé de Yomika, Thosvorn, Thosbald et moi. Le deuxième de Han, Sanshiryu, Yugito et... euh, l'inconnu, puisque il n'a pas daigné nous donner son nom. Le troisième de Yagura, Fuu, Kageshiro et Utakata. Et le dernier de Gaara, Shogoraï, Roshi et Killer Bee. C'est d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Naruto continua :

-Mais avant, il faut nommer l'organisation.

-D'un nom que tu as déjà choisi, je suppose ? Demanda Utakata.

-Exact, je pensais l'appeler "Les possesseurs", mais nous ne disposons pas tous de Biju. Alors j'ai décidé de choisir le nom en fonction de l'objectif. Notre organisation a pour but la destruction de Konoha...

-De Kiri, poursuivit Yagura.

-De Suna, rappela Gaara.

-Et accessoirement d'Iwa, fit Sanshiryu.

-Et tout ça par vengeance, reprit Naruto, oui, nous sommes une organisation vengeresse. Je décrète donc que l'organisation se nommera "Némésis".

Il parcourut l'assistance du regard. Personne ne semblait vouloir contester son choix.

-Et maintenant, voici le moment de se séparer. A dans deux ans, mes amis. Et évitez de mourir pendant ces deux ans.  
>-C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça, lui répondit Thosvorn.<p>

Et sur ces mots, le groupe se scinda.

Plus loin, les trois ombres discutaient :

-Il est temps pour nous de retourner au pays, fit Kaï.

-J'eus aimé suivre ces guerriers plus longtemps, fit Archaon, mais le temps presse.

-Dans cinq ans, "Cela" se passera. Informa Thanpolt, Il faut nous préparer en conséquence. Retournons dans notre patrie.

-Allez, hâtons nous vers le continent doré, Gueryan.


End file.
